The four Travelers
by Cornedrue 19
Summary: C'est l'histoire de 4 jeunes hommes qui voyagent à travers le monde pour empêcher l'eveil d'un seigneur des ténèbres.
1. Chapter 1

**THE FOUR TRAVELERS**

****

**VERS LE LOINTAIN EST**

****

A une époque prospère, aprés les trois chaos du monde, les sorciers, les moldus et les hybrides vivaient en commun et en paix. Malheuresement, les jours heureux s'achevaient par d'étranges phénomènes se passant en Angleterre. Les mêmes phénomènes se produisaient partout dans le monde, les mages noirs recommençaient à se manifester, suivis de nombreux autres sorciers et de la plupart des hybrides. Ce mal étrange prit racine à Fiuji ville située au Japon, à des centaines de kilomètres de l'Angleterre.

A Poudlard, l'école des sorciers d'Angleterre, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs parcourait les couloirs du château éclairés par les lueurs du soleil levant. Il était élancé et de taille à peu prés normale pour son âge. Mais la chose qui se distinguait entre autres dans son physique était ses lunettes rondes d'où brillaient derrières, des yeux noisettes. Il avait rendez-vous dans le bureau du directeur du collège Poudlard, le "plus grand sorcier du monde", le "grand manitou suprême de l'ordre de la sorcellerie", et affublé de biens d'autres surnoms biens pompeux, Albus Dumbledore. Personellement, le jeune homme, tout comme Dumbledore lui-même, aimait plutot le terme " vieillard exentrique". Il arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'accés au bureau du directeur, il n'était pas difficile, le connaissant, de deviner le mot de passe.

-Gargouille, dit le jeune homme.

La gargouille s'écarta pour laisser apparaître un escalier en colimaçon que le garçon grimpa sans hésiter. Il arriva devant une porte qu'il ouvrit, à l'intérieur de la pièce, répartie sur deux étages, se trouvaient deux personnes, la "vieille chouette", McGonnagal et le "vieil exentrique", Dumbledore qui parut ravi de le voir.

-Ah! Mon cher Jamesie, je t'attendais, dit-il en accueillant le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

-Merci, professeur.

-Voyons! Pas de cela entre nous, je ne suis plus ton professeur vu que tu n'es plus un élève de Poudlard, appelle-moi Dumbie.

-Hum, hum, fit McGonnagal avec une pointe d'agacement.

-Oui oui, Minerva, venons en tout de suite aux faits, mais d'abord, merci d'être venus. Assied-toi donc, lui proposa-t-il en prenant place.

-Je vous en prie, je ne pouvais pasz refuser votre invitation, fit James en s'asseillant lui aussi.

-Bien, James Potter, je t'ais fait venir pour te prévenir que, le ton de Dubledore était subitement devenu sérieux, les mages noirs sont de retour.

James ne parut pas surprit mais fixait le directeur avec la plus grande attention.

-Plusieurs attaques ont eu lieu ces derniers jours sur des moldus, et les Aurors cherchent des indice pour expliquer un tel soulèvement de force. Une sorte d'énergie négative se répand dans le monde entier, aucun endroit du monde n'est épargné. Cette énergie semble s'emparer de certains sorciers et d'hybrides qui les forcent à devenir violents à l'égard des moldus. Maintenant, les moldus ont peurs des sorciers et des hybrides. Ils craignent de leurs part l'agression et la mort .

-Mais je suppose que vous, qui êtes toujours trés bien informé, vous devez savoir ce qui est derrière tout ça ?

-En effet, il s'agit en réalité d'une personne. Connais-tu Lord Voldemort?

-Voldemort? Qui ne le connait pas, même si le sorcier moyen ne s'aventure pas à dire son nom. Il est à l'origine du troisième chaos du monde. Les deux premiers ont été causés par le mage noir Grindewald. Il était pour la supprêmatie des sorciers au Sang-Pur et fidèle à ses instincts tuait les moldus sans ménagement. En somme, une belle ordure.

-Oui, tu as tout bon, c'est bien lui.

-Mais je croyais que vous l'aviez vaincu et l'aviez fait plongé dans un sommeil éternel avant de l'enfermer.

-Exactement. Mais récemment, quelqu'un, qui a retrouvé son corps, l'a extirpé de sa prison et met tout en oeuvre pour le réveiller. Minerva?

-Pour cela, la personne en question a utiliser une incantation interdite, continua McGonnagal, un curieux mélange entre la science et la magie. Les deux domaines sont absoluments incompatibles, mais lorsque cet interdit est bafoué, il se crée une énergie négative qui perturbe l'équilibre du monde.

-Il semble que Voldemort, même dans son sommeil, réussi à contrôler cette énergie, continua Dumbledore.

-C'est pour ça que certains d'entre nous sont devenus violents et agréssifs?

-Aucun doute là-dessus. Mais si tu es ici, c'est parce que j'ais une mission trés importante à te confier. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passe avant les autres, c'est un réel avantage, aussi, je sais où se trouve l'emergence du mal. A Fuji, au Japon.

-Et tu dois t'y rendres ainsi que tes amis Sirius, Remus et Peter pour trouver la personne qui veut réveiller Voldemort, la stopper et savoir quelles sont ses raisons.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Tu connais déjà la réponse, non ?

-Oui, bien sur. Parce que, bien que je n'ais que 19 ans, j'ais été nommé _Diamond Wizard_, le plus haut rang des sorciers que seuls 5 personnes au monde par génération peuvent accéder.

-Ce qui est incroyable, à ton âge.

-Le plus incroyable, c'est que vous, qui l'avait été, vous m'avez donner ce titre, votre propre titre.

-Bah, j'en ai pleins, de titres comme ça.

-Vous pourriez peut être me dire qui vous a renseigné ?

-Bien sur, dit-il en souriant, il s'agit de Rowena Serdaigle.

-Rowena Serdaigle ?

James ferma les yeux en se remémorant une scène de son passé, il se revoyais avec 3 ans de moins debout dans une pièce avec un corps allongé sur le sol. _Je n'ais aucune envie d'obéir à une personne qui se prends pour un dieu et qui pourtant est si imcompétente_. James garda ça pour lui bien sur.

-Nous comptons, moi et les ministres de la magie de tous les pays, sur vous 4 pour mener à bien cette mission.

-Comptez sur moi, dit James trés sûr de lui.

-Eh, toi! Sors d'ici immédiatement!

-Pourquoi ça? Et comment t'as fait pour trouver ce passage secret?

-Me tutois pas, sale mioche! Ca va être ta fête, et puis donne moi ton nom?

-Pourquoi je te le donnerais?

-Parce que c'est un ordre! Suis-moi!

Peter ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme le grondait, aprés tout, il s'était introduit dans la cuisine que pour manger un peu et soudain, ce gars était arrivé en quatrième vitesse en prenant un autre passage secret et s'est mis à lui crier dessus en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici.

-J'ai pas envie.

-Ah ouais? dit-il en s'approchant de Peter.

-Ca suffit! fit une voix calme.

Le nouveau venu se tourna vers Peter et ajouta:

-J'étais sûr de te trouver ici, t'as tout le temps faim.

-Ben c'est normal, je suis en pleine croissance.

-Eh! C'est pas une raison pour aller dans la cuisine sans permissions, veuillez me suivre tous les deux!

-Allez, viens Peter, on y va.

-D'accord, dit-il en le suivant.

Malheuresement, l'autre se planta à l'entrée.

-Vous vous foutez de moi? Je suis Argus Rusard, nouveau concierge de ce château, et je vais vous donner une punition, fit il avec un sourire mauvais et satisfait. Entrer sans autorisations dans la cuisine, votre compte est bon mes lascars.

-Tu arrives avec 2 ans de retard, on a 19 ans, on est plus de Poudlard, alors dégages, lança James avec un regard pénétrant.

Rusard fut si effrayé par ces yeux qu'il ne s'aperçu que trop tard que James et Peter étaient partis, mais il comptait bien se venger de cette humiliation, et ce, même si il devait attendre 20 ans.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de quitter le château, Peter se mit a gesticuler dans le dos de James en lui posant une question.

-Hé! Coucou! James, on va où? Hein? Mais dis-moi!

-Cesses de t'agiter!

-Allez! Soit sympas, dis-moi au moins où on va.

-Puisque notre destination semble tellement t'intriguer je vais te le dire, on va voir Remus et Sirius, et aprés...

-Et aprés...?

James ne répondit pas et se tourna vers le soleil qui se levait à l'est.

-Paire de roi et de vallet, fit Thomas avec un sourire narquois en regardant le jeune homme devant lui. Je vais te plumer.

-Tiens! Quelle coincidence! Moi aussi j'ais deux paires. Une paire de dame et ... une autre paire de dame. Mais dis donc! Ca fait un carré ça! Je l'emporte! Allez, aboule! un sourire narquois se déssina sur son visage accentué par la cigarette qu'il avait entre les lèvres.

-Ouiiiii, bravooooooo! firent les trois filles debout autour de la chaise où étais assis le jeune homme.

-Grrrrrrr, tiens, prends ça! Sale voleur, cria Thomas en jetant des billets de banque sur la table.

-Te fâches pas, mec. C'est pas de la chance, c'est du talent. C'est normal, regardes, j'ai trois reines autour de moi, rajouta-il avec un sourire.

-T'es le plus fort, Sirius! gémirent les _trois reines_ derrière ce dernier.

Le problème, était justement le fait que Thomas se fachait il se fachait si fort qu'il devenait méconnaissable, ses dents et ses ongles s'allongeaient pour former des griffes et des crocs, et ses oreilles devenaient aussi pointues. Il semblait aussi plus agile.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives? demanda Sirius à Thomas qui se précipita sur lui.

Sirius évita l'attaque de son adversaire qui tout à coup s'arrêta.

Il décida d'attaquer les filles et se tourna vers elles. Mais Sirius fut le plus rapide et lui asséna un violent coup de poing sur la joue droite qui envoya Thomas dehors, aprés avoir traversé la vitre du bar.

-Eh! Calme toi. _Il a carrément pété un cable! Faut l'arrêter, tant pis. _Je te prends pas en traître alors amènes toi! dit Sirius en sortant sa baguette magique.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Sirius se retrouva en une seconde derrière son ennemi qui cria puis tomba par terre, mort.

-Tsss, c'était pas marrant. Ce mec était aussi facile à plumer qu'à tuer. Enfin, ciao, Bambinou, ou devrais-je dire, loup-garou. Hm?

Sirius sentit quelque chose et se retourna brusquement. Au loin, dans le ciel, une ombre fonçait vers lui.

-Mais c'est...

Remus Lupin se balladait tranquillement dans une forêt, la nuit. En fait, pour être honnête avec lui même, il s'était perdu mais il continuait à sourire, comme si ça lui était égal. A cause du brouillard, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son chemin.

-LUMOS MAXIMA! cria-t-il en levant sa baguette. Hm?

Remus vit une masse sombre sortir des buissons. Il pointa sa baguette vers cette ombre de petite taille et s'aperçut que c'était un enfant.

-Oh bonsoir petit, tu es perdu?

Le petit garçon le regardait bizarement.

-Moi oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, on finira bien par trouver la sortie, continua Remus en souriant, mais plus il regardait l'enfant, plus il se sentait crispé.

Puis, sans crier gare, le garçon bondit sur Remus, la bouche en avant et atteignit son bras qu'il mordit avidement avec ses dents, ou plutot, ses crocs. En le voyant de plus prés, Remus s'aperçut qu'il avait les oreilles pointues.

-Du calme, n'ai pas peur, je ne te veux pas de mal. En fait, nous sommes pareils toi et moi. Bon peut être pas dans l'immédiat mais je t'assures qu'on a de nombreux points communs.

Le garnement lacha son bras, mais c'était pour mieux attaquer de nouveau, le jeune homme esquiva sa charge.

Remus sentit de nombreuses paires d'yeux le regarder dans le brouillard, il leva sa baguette trés haut pour mieu voir et vit une armée d'enfants loup-garou.

-Vous devriez être au lit à cette heure ci, les enfants, il y a école, demain, dit-il en souriant de plus belle. Je suis désolé, j'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous, salut. RURA!

En invoquant l'incantation de déplacement, Remus se retrouva en un instant à l'entrée de la forêt.

-Et bien, ça prouve que je réussi enfin à maîtiser un peu cet incantation. Plus sérieusement, cette réunion était bizarre, ce n'est pas la pleine lune et ils étaient quand même enragés, qu'est ce qui se passe? Tiens? c'est quoi ce truc, dans le ciel?

Une fois que James et Peter eurent quittés le château, ils empruntèrent le Poudlard Express qui allait à Londres chercher les élèves de Poudlard. C'est donc à 8 heures qu'ils quittèrent le train, et James ce décida à lui raconter tout, ou presque, sur son entretien avec Dumbedore. Ils quittèrent Londres et coupèrent leur chemin à travers les bois d'une forêt. A la fin des explications, Peter resta un moment les yeux fermés et la main sur le menton, là où James avait décider de s'arrêter pour se reposer.

-D'accord! dit-il soudain, tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est de se rendre au Japon, de trouver la personne qui veut ressuciter Voldemort et tout mettre en oeuvre pour l'en empêcher, c'est facile.

-Ne t'exites pas, saches que ce n'est pas la porte à coté. Le Japon se trouve au bout du monde. Tu vois, j'admire ta simplicité d'esprit.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu voulais voir Sirius et Remus?

-Et bien ..., James ne termina pas, lui et Peter avaient entendus un léger bruissement dans les arbres.

Soudain, deux silhouettes apparurent au dessus d'eux en hurlant.

Peter prit sa baguette et la transforma en bâton faisant presque sa taille, para le coup d'un des assaillants et riposta en l'envoyant valdinguer dans les airs, tout en hurlant aussi fort que son adversaire. James se retrouva nez à nez avec l'autre qui essayait de le trancher avec ses griffes, mais James était trop rapide, il esquiva ses coups tout en le raillant.

-Tu n'es pas assez rapide.

A "assez", James était passé derrière son adversaire et lui donna un coup sur la nuque qui le fit tomber.

-Plus un geste, rajouta-t-il en brandissant dans sa main droite un revolver.

-Pauvre inconscient, tu crois vraiment pouvoir tuer un loup-garou avec un flingue, tu es stupide!

-Le plus stupide des deux n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit. Comment peux tu être naïf à croire que je te menace avec n'importe quelle arme à feu? C'est une arme à balles d'argent, anti-loup garou, donc. Tu vas mourir.

-Non! Attends un peu, fit le loup-garou désespérément.

_BAM!_ La balle entra dans le front de la victime et son corps se disloqua.

-Quand tu seras dans l'autre monde, fais le point sur toi pour devenir moins con.

-James! fit Peter en se mettant dos à dos avec ce dernier.

James remarqua alors qu'ils étaient encerclés par une dizaine de démons. Les démons ressemblaient physiquement aux humains, sauf qu'ils étaient plus fort physiquement. Ils avaient aussi des oreilles pointues, ce qui les distinguaient des humains. Ils portaient tous des habits de moldus courants, James en conclut donc que eux aussi sont passés à la solde de Voldemort alors qu'avant, ils vivaient en paix auprès des humains.

-Des moldus!

-On va les manger!

-Ouais!

-Mais ils sont devenus dingues! s'exclama Peter.

-SLASH OF THE MOON!

Soudain, un éclair de lumière en forme de croissant de lune faucha deux démons et les tranchas net.

Tous le monde leva les yeux pour voir à qui appartenait la voix qui avait crié. La réponse était au sommet du rocher qui dominait sur la clairière où les adversaires se trouvaient. Ils étaient deux. Celui de gauche avait les cheveux chatains clairs et un sourire inébranlable. L'autre avait les cheveux bleus nuit et une clope à la bouche. Entre eux volait une chouette blanche.

-Je comprends enfin se qu'il se passe dans le monde, c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de nous, dit le garçons aux cheveux bleus.

-Salut Sirius, comment ça va Remus? demanda Peter.

-Trés bien, je te remercie, répondit chaleuresement l'autre.

Sirius sauta du rocher et attérit sans difficultés sur ses pieds, les mains dans les poches.

-Alors, depuis le temps, comment se portent ce sale binoclard et ce con de rat?

-Arrêtes! Je t'interdis de me traiter de "con de rat", sale dragueur pervers! se vexa Peter.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu es d'autre hein?

Pendant qu'ils continuaient à se disputer, James demanda à Remus qui riait de bon coeur de voir tant d'amitié éttouffer les deux compères et saluer James, comment avaient-ils fait pour les trouvés.

-Ca n'a pas été facile, vous n'étiez pas dans la clairière là-bas, au lieu de rendez-vous que tu nous avais envoyé Lys. Mais nous avons entendus un coup de feu et nous nous sommes précipités ici. En dehors de toi, moi et Sirius, tout les Sang-pur et hybrides ont changés de camp.

-Eh! Vous allez nous ignorer encore longtemps? cria l'un des démons en se précipitant sur Sirius avec sa hache.

Sirius prit la tête de son agresseur dans sa main et l'éclata.

-Te voilà réduis en poussière, c'est dingue ça, tu te prenais pour qui? De toutes façons, tu peux même plus m'entendre.

Deux autres démons s'étaient mis d'accord pour attaquer le supposer faible du groupe, Remus, par derrière. Ce dernier fit s'envoler la chouette blanche en lui disant de faire attention, puis il fit un saut périlleux arrière, résultat d'un long entraînement physique, passa au dessus de ses ennemis tout en prenant sa baguette magique et fit sortir une grande sphère jaune qui englouti les deux malheureux pendant que Remus attérissait. Derrière lui, Peter laissa échapper une exclamation impréssionnée.

-Waou! C'est trop génial, ce sort, quand as-tu appris à le maîtriser?

-Je l'inaugure, c'est la première fois que je l'essaye. Je connais quelqu'un qui l'utilise et j'ais voulu tenter aussi. Finalement, c'est pas si difficile.

-Ben si justement, c'est un coup trés dur à réaliser.

Les démons restants observaient mieux leurs adversaires et des choses les frappèrent.

-Et dis donc, tu as vu le gars avec ces yeux rouges et l'autre avec cette griffure à la joue?

-Il n'y a aucun doute, cette griffure a bien été causée par un loup garou, et l'autre, c'est un Sang pur!

-On t'as pas causé, répliqua Sirius.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas de notre coté alors?

-On vous le dira...commença Sirius

-SI VOUS SURVIVEZ BIEN SUR! finirent ensemble Remus, Sirius et Peter en se jettant sur les cinq rescapés.

Pendant ce temps, James repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore ce matin.

-Vous êtes vraiment sur que nous sommes dignes confiance? Comment pouvez-vous le savoir? Moi et Sirius, nous sommes des Sang-pur, Remus est un loup garou et Peter n'est pas très vaillant.

-C'est trés simple, James, lui avait répondut Dumbie, il suffit d'interroger son coeur et croire en ce qu'il dicte.

-Ecouter son coeur?

-Mais si tu doutes encore sur tes amis, poses toi cette question, en quoi dois-je croire et de quoi ais-je réelement besoin?

De retour à la réalité, James se rendit compte que ses amis avaient terminés le combat. Il vit James et Peter se taper la main et James remarqua que sa chouette blanche s'était posée sur son épaule.

-Tu as bien transmis les messages de Sirius et Remus, merci, Lys. Lys lui fit un clin d'oeil pour lui montrer qu'elle était fiere d'elle-même.

-Vous le regretterez! dit le dernier démon ayant prit un vilain coup sur la tête, allongé par terre,il saignait au front, vous êtes des misérables traitres à la solde des moldus. Réfléchissez une seconde! Et faites le bon choix. JE CLAME UN LONGUE VIE A L'EMPIRE DES TENEBRES!

Ce fut ses dernières paroles avant que les trois autres ne l'achève.

-Tsss, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent déballer comme conneries, nous? à la solde des moldus? ironisa Sirius.

-Je préfèreré crever plutot que d'être au service de quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ses propos sont stupides! rajouta Peter.

_Si j'écoute mon coeur, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en eux. Ce sont mes amis, ils l'ont toujours été et le seront toujours._

-Peter!

-m?

-Sirius!

-Ouais?

-Remus!

-Je t'écoute.

James se tourna vers le soleil qui se couchait, l'admira puis lui tourna le dos avant de dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

-EN ROUTE, VERS L'EST ! cria-t-il, le doigt pointé dans la direction du soleil levant et non celle du couchant.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**THE FOUR TRAVELERS**

**Le grand voyage commence**

**Résumé:** Afin d'empêcher la ressurection de Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, plus grand sorcier du monde, envoya James Potter, Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black vers l'est, au Japon. Leur périple vient de commencer, parviendront-ils jusqu'au pays du soleil levant?

Sur une route peu fréquentée, une jeep verte roulait à vitesse raisonnable en direction de l'est, les occupants étaient tous des jeunes hommes de dix-neuf ans. A l'intérieur de la jeep, un bruit de décapsulage retentit pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde, suivit d'un glou glou sonore.

-Ah, dommage, fit Sirius deçu, elle est tiède! Il se tourna vers le conducteur, t'aurais au moins pu en prendre des fraîches!

Le conducteur se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard en répliquant:

-Mais je vous en pris, votre majesté, la prochaine fois, faites donc nos courses VOUS-MEME!

Aprés deux secondes de silence, Sirius repartit à l'attaque.

-Oh! Dis! Tu sais qu'on doit le respect aux amis?

-Le fait d'être majeur te rends plus responsable, sale desordonné! répliqua James.

-Répète!

-D'ailleurs je t'envie tant, toi si intelligent!

-Heu...dites, fit une voix derrière eux.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise que je suis intelligent sans le penser! répliqua Sirius comme si il n'avait pas entendu Remus.

-C'est beau de voir la réalité en face, pour toi, "intelligent" sonne plutôt comme une injure.

-Tu vas la fermer, cornes de bois?

-Ferme la toi-même, sale chien galleux.

-Dites..., essaya Remus à nouveau.

-QUOI? REPETE MOI CA EN FACE!

-JE TE LE REPETRAIS AUTANT DE FOIS QUE TU VOUDRAS!

-MAIS TU CHERCHES LES COUPS!

-SUREMENT PAS LES FAIBLES COUPS D'UN PAUVRE BARATINEUR COMME TOI.

-Bon, d'accord, fit Remus en prenant sa baguette magique et faisant apparaître un sifflet, il souffla trés fort dessus, ce qui calma les deux de devant. Excusez-moi d'interrompre une si interressante dispute, reprit Remus en souriant, mais...vu que James est occupé a echanger amicalement des injures avec Sirius, QUI conduit la jeep?

-Oh, rajouta Peter, les yeux ronds, regardez, un énorme rocher se précipite sur nous, c'est louche.

-En fait Peter, ce n'est pas le rocher, lui dit Remus en souriant toujours, c'est nous qui lui fonçons dessus!

-QUOI ! JAMES, PRENDS LE VOLANT! s'affola Sirius.

-Je crois que c'est trop tard, on va avoir un accident, annonça Remus, toujours aussi calme.

James, la machoire sérrée, abattit sa main droite sur le tableau de bord et ferma les yeux, indifférend aux AHHHHHHHHH de Sirius et Peter, qui venait de comprendre la situation.

-RURA!

Soudain, la voiture disparue puis réapparut derrière le rocher.

-Ouf, merci James, tu nous a sauvé la vie, surtout celle de Sirius, il n'avait pas attaché sa ceinture, remercia Remus._ Incroyable! Il a réussi a invoquer Rura sur la jeep et tous ses occupants, même si se n'était que pour quelques fractions de secondes. Ses pouvoirs magiques se développent très rapidement._

-Maintenant je comprends! Dumbie et toi êtes de mèche, vous voulez me tuer et faire passer ça pour un accident! dit Sirius se remettant de ses émotions.

-Non, c'est plutôt toi qui complotes!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, James?

-C'est simple...tu avais fait exprès de provoquer cette rixe pour mieux faire crasher la voiture.

-Hé ho, je te rapelle que c'est MA jeep. Je l'ai payée.

-Des clous! T'as payé qu'un quart, moi, j'ais payer la moitié et les deux autres se sont côtisés pour payer le quart que t'as même pas été foutus de complèter.

-Comment oses-tu dire ça, je suis pas aussi riche que toi!

-Ouais mais ta famille est fortunée, elle!

Sirius ne répondit pas et son visage sembla s'assombrir.

-Quand on est un sale dragueur pervers...continua Peter avant de se prendre un coup de poing sur le crâne.

-Tu la fermes, sale petit estomac sur pattes.

-Ca suffit, vous deux, fit James alors que c'était pourtant lui qui avait commencé, on part pas faire un pique-nique!

Les trois autres se tournaient vers lui, étonnés.

-Ah bon? demanda Remus.

-Remarque, c'est tout comme, rajouta James sous le regards amusé de Remus.

-J'ais faim! se plaignit soudainement Peter qui était assis à l'arrière de la jeep avec Remus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons bientôt dans un village, le rassura son ami. Ce soir, nous dormiront sous un toit.

Dans le Palais Celeste, reservé aux âmes pures de sorciers qui ont continué à vivre aprés leur mort, une jeune femme était assise sur un fauteil assez confortable, elle avait des cheveux bruns qui brillaient comme du bronze et une robe bleu. Elle fermait les yeux.

-L'ouest et l'est, ils sont enfin partis, quatre vers le levant et quatre vers le couchant, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Rowie, lui dit un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la longue barbe blanche, je t'apporte des nouvelles du monde des vivants, il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ca y est, nos quatre protegés ont prit la route, mais tu le savais déjà.

-C'est exact, Dumbie, lui répondit Rowena en ouvrant les yeux et en le regardant.

Dumbledore n'était pas spécialement mort mais il était autorisé à entrer dans cet endroit paradisiaque, sa récompence pour avoir sauver la Terre des trois chaos du monde. Rowena, elle, était bel et bien morte mais son âme étant considérée comme pure, a fait le choix d'aller au Palais Celeste. Quand son âme est parvenue ici, elle avait pu choisir l'âge que son corps avait, elle a évidement optée pour le corps qu'elle avait à vingt ans, à l'époque où elle avait un physique plus qu'avantageux. Mais pour en revenir au sujet du jour, à savoir le départ des ces quatre gamins, ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'une chose comme celle là se produisait...

Dans une auberge, Peter attaquait le dîner avec sauvagerie et hurla de rage lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Sirius avait prit du poulet et l'avait planté au bout de sa fourchette et s'amusait à le balancer au nez de l'affamé qui essayait de l'attraper avec la main. Lassé par les vaines tentatives et les cris de Peter, James prit son éventail et racla la tête du bruyant avec. La jeune serveuse les regardait et semblait s'amuser. Elle commentait même la réprimande de James à Peter.

-C'est vous, Ophélie, qui avait préparé ce délicieux repas? lui demanda Remus en souriant.

-Oui, en effet, répondit-elle l'air amusé.

-C'est vrai? dit Peter en se levant de table et s'approchant d'elle, et bien c'était délicieux, je m'étais jamais autant régalé, merci beaucoup, rajouta-t-il en souriant.

Ophélie remarqua que sa voix était la plus aigu des quatre, elle se sentit rougir devant un tel compliment.

-Oh! merci, c'est gentil, je ne sais rien faire d'autre.

-Dites moi, demanda James au patron de l'auberge, le père d'Ophélie, vous avez vu des mages noirs ici ces derniers temps?

-C'est un sujet plutôt sensible, répondit-il, avant les démons et les sorciers vivaient avec nous en bonne intelligence, mais un jour, ils disparurent brutalement...aprés avoir tué dix habitants.

_C'est décidement terrifiant, le phénomène se répand sur tout le Royaume-Uni et la terreur causée par ces attaques soudaines, inexplicables et sanglantes forcent les moldus à se méfier des sorciers et des hybrides qui n'agissent pourtant pas pas leur propre volonté._

-Je déteste les sorciers! lâcha Ophélie en tremblant, ils me font peur, ils sont méchant. Puis comme si elle s'était aperçue que son père et les quatre voyageurs la regardaient, elle parti en courant, des larmes aux yeux.

-Excusez-la, elle a perdu récemment un ami qui comptait beaucoup pour elle, il a été tué par les mages noir.

-Vous avez entendus comme moi, dit Remus, plus tard dans la soirée autour de leur thé, les moldus sont devenus trés méfiants à l'égard des sorciers et des hybrides.

-Oui...le problème est que les moldus ne savent pas que les hybrides, entre autres les démons et certains sorciers agissent comme ça, ils pensent que maintenant, ils dévoilent leur véritable nature, dit James d'un air désolé.

-C'est vrai, et leur demander de comprendre est tout à fait impossible, rajouta Sirius.

James et Peter n'ont pas de soucis à se faire, par contre les soirs de pleine lune, mieux vaut que je reste à l'abri des regards. Quand à toi Sirius, il est probable que des gens te démasquent, vu la couleur de tes yeux.

Une fois de plus, le regard de Sirius s'assombrit tandis qu'il hochait la tête, puis changea de sujet:

-Au fait, vous savez où est passé Peter?

-Je suppose qu'il avait encore faim et qu'il fouille les poubelles.

-C'est tout toi James, tu adores le rabaisser, remarqua Remus en souriant.

Pendant ce temps, Peter aidait Ophélie à ranger les ustensiles de cuisine et le matériel.

-C'est gentil de m'aider, ça m'avance bien.

-Je t'en pris, James me demande souvent de faite des trucs du même genre.

-Chris aussi aimait m'aider...

-Qui est Chris?

-C'était mon meilleur ami, répondit-elle en détournant le visage, mais les sorciers l'ont assassiné. On ne peut pas vivre avec les sorciers, ils sont trop cruels, moi, je penses qu'on devrait tous les tués, et je ne suis pas la seule, tout le village le penses, tu es d'accors aussi?

-Heu...et bien..., hésita Peter, le regard fuyant mais un sifflement de Sirius sauva Peter qui dit à Ophélie qu'il devait y aller.

Pendant que Peter finissait de monter les escaliers, Remus lui dit:

-Ce n'est pas la peine de révéler nos véritables identités, ça ne ferait que semer la panique.

-Merci, je suis au courant. Tiens? rajouta Peter en regardant au rez de chaussé, se sont des nomades qui viennent d'arriver.

En effet, six personnes, deux femmes dont l'une avec une longue robe violette, et quatre hommes dont l'un portait un foulard rouge sur la tête qui couvrait ses cheveux, venaient d'arriver à l'auberge.

-Oh! Des nomades? Elle me plait bien, la petite danceuse et je serai partant pour qu'on aille tous les deux dans mon lit.

-Ne rêves pas, on a pas que ça à faire, prévint Remus, toujours aussi souriant.

L'homme qui portait un foulard rouge se tourna vers eux et regarda James bizarement. Ce que ce dernier remarqua.

-Eh James! On reste dormir, ici? demanda Peter, parce que Ophélie m'a dit qu'elle avait encore quelques chambres de libre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Très franchement, je n'en sais rien, il est clair que les mages noir peuvent attaquer à tout moment et qu'il serait plus sage de rester grouper mais je n'en ais pas envie. Pour être franc, j'ai eu mon compte avec vous pour la journée, que chacun se débrouille.

Peter bailla et se dirigea vers sa chambre, Sirius aussi et Remus rajouta:

-Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair et sans ambiguïté, chacun pour soi.

A des centaines de kilomètres, à l'est, dans une pièce immencément haute plongée dans la pénombre, un homme regarda un gigantesque pilier de pierre, une porte sur le côté de la pièce s'ouvrit pour faire apparaître un rectangle de lumière et une jeune femme en plein milieu.

-Seigneur, de l'ouest...

-Je le sais, coupa l'homme, il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire, Narcissa, le nécessaire a été fait.

-Je reconnais là votre immence sagesse et je suis rassurée.

-Mère, rajouta-t-il en relevant la tête pour voir la statue d'une femme qui semblait sortir du pilier, je ferai tout pour que la malédiction soit levée.

-Ophélie, tu devrais allait te reposer, lui dit son père tandis qu'ils nettoyaient les assiettes.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai presque fini.

Soudain, les lumières s'eteignirent et Ophélie sentit quelque chose lui glacer le sang derrière elle.

James était couché sur le côté opposé de la porte, endormi, il ne vit donc pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer rapidement. Devant la porte, l'homme au foulard qui faisait jaillir de ses doigts des griffes, puis, s'humectant les lèvres, se rapprocha du lit, sans un bruit et dés qu'il fut à portée, l'homme, le démon en l'occurence, plongea sa main gauche sur le corps étendu sans hésiter. Malheuresement pour lui, James bloqua sa main en l'attrapant par l'avant bras, ce qui ne découragea pas le démon qui attaqua avec sa main droite en visant le coeur de sa cible. Mais la main donna dans le vide, le corps de James avait disparu. En fait, James avait sauté et infligea un sevère coup de pied sur le menton de son adversaire qui tomba par terre enlevant son foulard qui cachait des cheveux bleus-vert et des oreilles pointues. Il grogna de dépit et clama:

-Je vais te tuer!

-Qui va tuer qui?

-Non! dit le démon en s'apercevant que James avait dégainé son fameux... Un revolver anti-hybride!

-Tiens! On dirait que tu es moins con que je ne le pensais. Mais tu croyais tromper qui en cachant tes vainement oreilles pointues? Puisque tu semble avoir une once de raison, tu vas pouvoir m'éclairer: tu as dix secondes pour me dire qui est ton chef. Tu as interêt a grouillé, car je n'ais jamais été patient. Un...DIX!

BAM! Un trou se forma sur le sol, a quelques centimètres du visage du démon.

-Eh! C'est pas juste! Ca ne faisait que DEUX secondes!

-Je t'avais prévenu que je n'étais pas patient, alors?

-Moi je ne peux pas te répondre, je ne suis qu'un exécutant, il y a toute une hiérarchie, tout se que je peux te dire, c'est que je tiens mes ordres du Seigneur Lucius Malefoy.

-Lucius Malefoy? Le plus fidèle bras droit de Voldemort! A peine adolescent, il devint mangemort...mais je croyais que Dumbie l'avait enfermer lui aussi.

-Eh! C'est pas vraiment le moment de rêver! prévint le démon, tes amis vont être eux aussi la cible d'assassins implacables.

-Je m'en tape complètement, je ne me soucis que de moi-même, ma devise: chacun pour soi!

-Mais James ne vit que trop tard le filin qui tombait du ciel et qui le fit tomber.

-Tu as raison de ne pas t'inquiéter pour tes amis, fit une voix mystérieuse, James leva la tête et vit la nomade a la longue robe violette, puisque tu vas bientôt les rejoindre, ton voyage vers l'est s'achève, James Potter!

Sirius n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, il pensait trop aux deux filles qu'il avait vu. C'est alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

-Qui est là?

-Juste une jolie nomade qui se sent un peu seule. Je peux venir?

-Je suis plutôt partant...viens.

Un bruit de porcelaine cassée retentit dans la pièce à côté.

-Tu as entendus ça, damanda Sirius.

-Peu importe, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui, on va passer du bon temps ensemble.

-Je suis assez d'accord. Hum...il faudrait que tu songes à te couper les ongles plus souvent, rajouta Sirius en sentant sur sa nuque de longs ongles qui devenaient des griffes.

Sirius, sentant le danger attrapa les deux poignets de la tueuse et la plaqua sur le lit. Abasourdie, la démone lui demanda:

-Comment as-tu su?

-Hein, fit Sirius en prenant son paquet de cigarettes.

-D'aprés nos informations, les jolies filles sont ton point faible.

-En effet, Sirius prit sa dernière clope, la mit à sa bouche et jeta le paquet en disant, mais je suis trés difficile. Puis, il prit le couloir en direction de la chambre d'à côté et il entendit:

-Je suis déçu, je trouve qu'attaquer les gens en pleine nuit est un manque total d'élégance.

-Remus! Ca va? Heu..., fit Sirius en voyant le corps du démon allongé devant le lit de son ami. Il faut prévenir James et Peter.

Un grand fracas dans le couloir se fit entendre et un démon traversa la porte d'une autre chambre.

-Peter, c'est toi qui a fait ce vacarme?

Sirius et Remus trouvèrent Peter allongé sur son lit, à moitié endormi.

-Hein? C'est déjà l'heure du petit dèj' ?

-Heu pas vraiment et je dois t'avouer qu'on aurait préféré.

-J'en reviens pas, il s'est même pas réveiller pour l'assomer, commenta Sirius avec une pointe d'effraiement.

-Aucune de mes proies n'a jamais pu s'échapper des fils de ma toile, dit la femme qui était en réalité une arachnidée, une arraignée géante pouvant parler et prendre la forme d'une femme, et tu ne seras pas plus fort que les autres, rajouta-t-elle.

La pièce tout entière était teinte d'une lueur violette et noire et sur le sol, il y avait une immence toile d'arraignée blanche qui brillait. James avait l'impression d'être suspendu dans les airs et il avait des liens solides aux poignets. Il pensa que ça pouvait être une illusion mais malheuresement, ces liens étaient bien réels. Et ce qui ajouta la haine que James avait pour cette espèce de monstre était la jeune fille qu'elle tenait par la taille et qui était coincée entre le bras droit et la hanche droite de l'arachnidée, les bras ballant, inconsciente.

-Ophélie! cria-t-il en se débattant.

-Ahahaha, ne te débat pas c'est inutile, pense plutôt à mon otage.

-Il y a une chose dont je suis sur, je te tuerais.

-Cette jolie affirmation lui valut un coup de poing sur le crâne.

-Ahahaha! Bravo, tu as beaucoup de résistance, pour un humain. Il y a une croyance qui affirme que manger un puissant sorcier prolonge la vie, moi je suis prête à le croire et je me dis que si je me nourris de ta chair, alors que tu es un _diamond wizard_, j'accederai à la vie éternelle. Et puis, elle se rapprocha de James, quand je te regardes, je te trouves vraiment mignon, on dirait un petit garçon.

A présent, elle tenait par le menton, en le regardant presque avec tendresse. James eu un sourire narquois et lui répondit:

-Quand on te regarde de près, tu as plein de rides, vieille peau.

L'arachnidée retira sa main, se redressa de toute sa hauteur avec la haine sur le visage.

-Je sais comment je vais te tuer! Je vais te rouer de coup et te lacerer jusqu'à se que tu crèves! Prépares-toi à le faire souffrir, rajouta-t-elle au démon qui s'était relever, impatient de pouvoir se venger, il se rapprocha donc de la proie et leva la main pour l'abattre sur James.

-SLASH OF THE MOON!

Un éclair de lumière blanche trancha net l'asaillant et coupa les liens qui entravaient James.

-Je te déconseille fortement de le bouffer c'est une vrai carne, fit la voix sarcastique de Sirius, la baguette à la main.

-Tu peux nous croire, on le connaît bien, en plus c'est un dur à cuire, renchérit Remus.

Peter, lui, se contenta de bailler. James, se relevant, s'adressa à ses amis:

-Je ne vous remercies pas.

-J'en attendais pas moins de toi, dit Sirius, pas du tout surpris par la fierté de l'autre.

-Et maintenant? Tu veux regler tes comptes? proposa Remus.

-Et comment!

-Pff, vous me faites bien rire, n'oubliez pas que j'ai un otage!

-Ah bon? fit Remus qui apparut soudainement derrière l'ennemie et qui profita de l'effet de surprise pour prendre Ophélie, toujours inconsciente. Ophélie est en sécurité dans mes bras, annonça-t-il en souriant. Maintenant, la partie est mieux équilibrée.

-En effet, l'adversaire de Sirius ainsi que les trois autres démons apparurent dans la pièce qui semblait plus spacieuse.

-Attaquez! ordonna la femme araignée.

-Bande de lâches! se rebella Peter, s'en prendre à une jeune fille innocente, je trouve que c'est vraiment minable! Puis sans hésiter, il se jetta sur les deux premier adversaires en invocant son bâton BO et les frappa avec une violence inouïe.

-Pas mal ton coup, petit, commenta Sirius en prenant sa baguette magique, CHAINS OF THE NIGHT! Des chaînes aussi brillantes que la Lune s'enroulèrent autour de la démone et la pulvérisa en une seconde, donc pas de souffrances.

-Oh! Vous êtes vraiment trop collants, cria Remus en prenant sa propre baguette, LUMINA FLIPENDO! Une sphère de lumière jaune couvra le corps du dernier démon et disparut.

-Tous des minables! Je suis trés mal entourée!

L'arachnidée était tellement en colère qu'elle ne vit pas le direct de James sur sa joue droite, mais elle le sentit et tomba par terre.

-Ca, c'est pour le coup de tout à l'heure, et tu vas payer les interêts.

-Je te jure que tu vas regretter ton comportement! dit-elle alors que sa peau blanchâtre changea en gris foncé, puis grandit de plus en plus et des pattes se formaient.

-Beurk! C'est absolument dégueux! fit Peter dégoûté.

-Désolé, Pite, mais je trouve ta réaction très premier degré, observa Sirius.

Une fois sa transformation terminée, elle devint une arraignée géante. Pendant ce temps, Ophélie se réveilla et Remus s'excusa d'avance qu'elle soit mêlée à tout ça. Elle eut la pire vision d'horreur qui soit et poussa un cri. L'arraignée n'attendit pas et de sa bouche s'échappa des milliers de filins trés collants. Les quatre sorciers étaient paralysés. Mais avant que l'araignée puisse faire quoi que se soit d'autre, un BAM sonore retentit qui creva un des huit yeux de l'adversaire. Le groupe se tourna vers la personne qui avait rammassé le revolver de James, le père d'Ophélie. Il rendit l'arme à son propriètaire initial qui salua son courage et le remercia.

-Vous allez payer! cria l'araignée géante, humains de malheur!

Mais au lieu d'attaquer ses adversaires, elle se tourna vers ses deux compères encore vivants...

James se mit devant Ophélie pour qu'elle ne voit pas l'horrible spectacle. En effet...

-Elle dévore ses copains, c'est dingue, dit Peter à deux doigts de vomir.

-J'ai compris, en dévorant les êtres, elle récupère ses forces! s'aperçut Remus.

En effet, la blessure faite par la balle disparut.

-C'est une véritable veuve noire, elle bouffe les mâles, commenta ironiquement Sirius.

Leur adversaire profita de sa guérison pour attaquer Ophélie et son père en précisant qu'ils allaient aussi dévorés. Mais Peter bloqua son puissant coup de patte grâce à son bâton trés résistant.

-Expliques-toi, lui dit-elle, pourquoi veux-tu protéger ses misérables moldus? Tu es des notres, toi aussi, tu es un sorcier!

-Quoi? demanda Ophélie des larmes apparaissant sur ses yeux. Menteur! Depuis le début, tu m'as menti! Tu m'as trompée...mais pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, Peter!

-Non, je ne t'ai jamais menti! fit Peter alors qu'il contenait toujours l'attaque du monstre.

-Non! Ne t'approches pas de moi!

Peter regarda les yeux d'Ophélie, remplis de larmes et de peur. Il en fut si triste qu'il ne vit pas la nouvelle attaque de l'adversaire qui atteint son front et le repoussait violement.

-Ah, toi tu vas payer ça! cria Sirius en se précipitant... un peu trop vite et fut rapidement repoussé à son tour.

Le monstre se jetta ensuite à corps perdu sur Ophélie et son père pour les dévorer.

-GRAND BO! cria Peter en bloquant la charge de l'araignée grâce à son bâton qui c'était considérablement allongé, il avait un filet de sang qui partait de son front et qui se coupait au nez pour faire deux trainées sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à nous détruire? Pourquoi proteger ces moldus qui nous detestent?

-La ferme! répliqua Peter, moldu ou mage, peu m'importe, c'est juste qu'elle sait bien faire la cuisine!

-Ce n'était que pour ça? dit Ophélie en se remémorant le sourire de Peter quand elle lui avait dit que c'était elle qui avait préparée ce repas.

-Allez, c'est partis, arachnidée, je t'attends! rajouta-t-il en se mettant à courrir et à sauter autour d'elle.

-Remus, protèges Ophélie et son père, Sirius, va aider Peter.

-Ok.

-Quand à moi, je vais la bloquer! reprit James avec un sourire glacial.

-Allez, amènes-toi, par ici, je t'attends, dit Peter en continuant à tourner autour d'elle.

-D'habitudes, moi avec les filles, c'est plutôt la drague, mais là, t'es pas du tout mon genre! railla Sirius en bougeant presque aussi vite que Peter.

Du côté de Remus qui regardait Sirius, Peter et leur adversaire, les bras croisés, Ophélie lui dit:

-Je ne comprends pas...alors vous êtes...

-Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre aux questions que tu te poses, se serait trop long. Tu dois juste savoir que certains hybrides et sorciers agissent contre leur volonté et qu'il n'y a aucune différence entre moldus et sorciers.

Pendant ce temps, James prit sa baguette qui n'était pas en bois, mais en cristal noir et récita une incantation. Dès qu'il eut fini, il cria:

-DARK SKY PURIFICATION!

Des masses informes, brillantes et noires sortirent de la baguette de James qui se transformèrent en collones ondulantes et lumineuses qui s'enroulèrent autour des pattes de l'araignée géante et qui semblaient la brûler.

-C'est bon, elle est vulnérable maintenant! cria James aux deux attaquants.

-Ok, SLASH OF THE MOON! cria Sirius en sautant du dos de l'adversaire et en pointant sa baguette à cet endroit.

Aussitôt, un croissant de lune brillant fit une faille dans le dos du monstre d'où coulaient des flots de sang violet.

-C'est ton tour! Achève-la Peter!

-Ouais, tu peux compter sur moi Sirius!

Peter sauta haut en prenant appuis sur son long bâton, le retransforma en baguette une fois dans les airs et la pointa à l'endroit de la blessure infligée par son ami.

-IORA!

Une sphère suivit d'une traînée de lumière verte sortit de sa baguette et entra dans la blessure et explosa de l'intérieur avec l'arachnidée.

Le lendemain, à la première heure, les quatre jeunes hommes étaient déjà tous dans la jeep.

-Vous partez déjà? demanda le père d'Ophélie.

-Oui, on aimerait rester plus longtemps mais nous avons une longue route à faire, répondit Remus.

-Ophélie n'est pas venue me dire au revoir, remarqua tristement Peter.

James, au volant souris. Il n'avait pas dit _nous _mais _me_. Il a du s'y attacher.

-Il faut la comprendre, elle était encore sous le choc.

Peter ne comprenait que trop bien, il revoyait son visage plein de peur et de larmes.

-On y va! dit Sirius.

-Attendez! fit une petite voix.

Deux petites mains tendaient à Peter un paquet soigneusement emballé.

-Ophélie! se rassura-t-il.

-L'autre soir, tu as aimé, alors je t'ais préparé un pique-nique. Prends-le, s'il te plaît, cuisiner est la seule chose que je saches faire, il y en a assez pour vous quatre.

Il la regarda, elle serrait ses jambes nues, sa jupe bleue était cachée par le paquet qu'elle tendait, son T-shirt vert lui moulait sa jeune poitrine et son joli petit visage aux cheveux bleus regardant par terre. Peter prit alors le paquet avec un grand sourire en la remerciant.

Puis James démarra et ils furent vite au loin et Ophélie regretta de ne pas s'être excuser mais son père lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas necessaire, qu'ils avaient compris par le cadeau qu'elle avait fait. Elle se souvint des paroles de Peter: _moldu ou mage, peut m'importe, c'est juste qu'elle sait bien faire la cuisine! _Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle leur souhaita intérieurement bonne chance pour leur grand voyage.

La jeep continuait son périple en traversant des plaines desertiques.

-A partir de maintenant, "ils" ne vont pas tarder à nous envoyer des tueurs, fit James.

-Cette mission sera difficile, je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant, lui dit Remus qui était derrière lui, la resurection de Voldemort à l'air plus importante que j'imaginais.

Pendant qu'il parlait, un brouhaha horrible éclata sur l'autre côté de la voiture. C'était Sirius qui recommençait à voler le poulet de Peter et à lui tendre pour qu'il l'attrape.

-On a un autre problème, faut les faire taire!

-Je suis partant, dit Remus avec un grand sourire.

James prit la fourchette des mains de Sirius, ainsi que le paquet d'Ophélie où il y avait des restes.

-C'est confisqué!

-Oh, s'il te plaît! gémit Peter.

-N'insiste pas, c'est confisqué!

-Pitiéééé!

-S'il te plaît, c'est confisqué! Ca suffit maintenant!

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**THE FOUR TRAVELERS**

**LA DEMEURE DE DIEU**

Au Palais Celeste, Albus Dumbledore rendit visite a Rowena Serdaigle qui lisait un journal.

-Dites-moi, Rowie, pourquoi faire prendre la route a James et ses amis alors que se serait plus rapide par la voie des airs. Par avion ou par dragon, ils auraient déjà atteint le Japon.

-Le fait qu'ils y parviennent n'est pas un but en soi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? demanda Albus intrigué, mais souriant.

-Pour l'instant, ils sont bien trop limités sur le plan "équipe" et sur le plan "niveau de force". Ils sont trop individualistes et inexpérimentés, en un mot, ils sont faibles. Ce voyage sera un bon entraînement.

-Ah, tant mieux, j'avais cru qu'il y avait une autre raison là-dessous.

-Ouais, tout à fait! Je blaguais! C'est pas un voyage initiatique. En fait, si je leur fait faire ça, c'est plus pour le fun et pour m'amuser qu'autres choses.

Dans les montagnes, alors que le soleil se couchait, répandant ainsi un lumière d'or, une voix retentit.

-995...996...997...998...999...1000, Peter lâcha le lourd sac qu'il trainait et enleva les sangles du second qu'il avit dans le dos, puis retroussa les manches de son T-shirt beige avec au milieu une grosse rayure verticale rouge, j'ais finis! Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Je suis prêt, on recommence! dit-il à ses trois amis devant lui.

-Pierre, feuille, ciseaux! firent-ils à l'unnisson.

James, Sirius et Remus sortirent pierre et Peter sortit ciseaux.

-Non! Non! Je rêves! J'ais encore perdu, ça fait la dixième fois! gémit ce dernier en regardant ses deux doigts.

-Hahaha! Ce pauvre Peter n'a toujours pas compris!s'amusa Sirius.

-Il s'obstine toujours à commencer par ciseaux, il n'y arrivera jamais comme ça! rajouta Remus avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ce n'est qu'un rat, sa cervelle est trop comprimée, renchérit James.

-C'est encore loin?

-On est obligé de marcher, la montagne est trop accidentée pour le passage de la jeep.

Lys, la chouette blanche de James, décolla des épaules de son maître et vola au-dessus de Peter, comme pour le narguer.

-Et si on transformait Lys en avion, c'est vrai ça! Allez, vas y! Transformes-toi! s'énerva-t-il sur la pauvre chouette.

-Rêves pas, lui dit Sirius.

-Oui, ce ne serait pas possible à notre niveau, affirma Remus.

-Dis James, maintenant cette espèce de rat se dispute avec Lys, je sais pas si on doit intervenir, mais là, c'est de la maltraitance d'animal par un autre animal.

Le groupe continua à marcher alors que le soleil disparaissait peu à peu à l'horizon.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais, nous ne franchirons pas ces montagnes avant la nuit, avoua James.

-Dans ce cas, il serait sage de chercher dès maintenant un endroit où dormir, fit remarquer Remus.

Comme pour répondre à leur problème, entre deux pans de montagne, ils virent un immense temple qui semblait sculpté à même la roche. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte qui devait faire quatre mètres de plus qu'eux.

-Whaou! fit Peter, impressioné.

-Je n'ai jamais vu un temple d'une telle importance! reconnut Sirius.

Ils frappèrent à la porte et sur le balcon de droite, à six mètres du sol, apparurent deux personnes. Ils étaient chauves et portaient des tuniques blanche, des moines! Il était vrai que les lois moldues n'interdisaient pas la pratique du bouddhisme en Angleterre.

-Qui êtes vous? demanda l'un d'eux.

-Nous sommes des voyageurs, nous cherchons un abri pour la nuit, pouvez-vous nous hébergés? demanda poliment Remus.

-Désolé, mais c'est impossible, je regrette. Nous ne pouvons pas vous accueillir, c'est un temple reservé aux moines, les étrangers n'ont pas le droit d'y entrer.

-Oh! Mais c'est stupide! se vexa Peter.

-Tss, voilà une des nombreuses raisons qui fait que je ne peux pas encadrer les moines, ils sont sectaires, se plaignit Sirius.

-C'est bien embêtant, tout ça, réalisa Remus en se tenant le menton.

-Moi je suis en train de mourir de faim! gémit pitoyablement Peter.

-Demande à notre _grand _James Potter, il trouvera sûrement une solution, ironisa Sirius.

Mais les paroles de Sirius eurent un certain impact sur les deux moines qui les regardèrent d'un tout autre oeil.

-Vous avez dit _James Potter _? demanda l'un des moines, impressionné en observant ce dernier avec attention. Oui, c'est bien lui! Des cheveux aussi noirs que le jais, des yeux de bronze derrière des lunettes rondes, une veste noire de mage et, à sa ceinture, une baguette magique en cristal noir. C'est un élu des dieux! C'est le grand _diamond wizard _James Potter!

-Tu es sur? demanda son confrère. Veuillez nous pardonner, au grand mage, nous vous ouvrons!

Sirius n'en revenait pas. Ils se retrouvaient là, à l'interieur du temple gigantesque, au milieu de deux rangées espacées de moines . James se retrouva devant le sage du temple, qui était visiblement l'homme le plus vieux du temple avec ses sourcils et sa barbichette grises.

-Ô Grand _diamond wizard _James Potter, votre venue dans notre temple nous comble de joie, soyez le bienvenu, vous êtes ici chez vous.

-Merci, vos paroles me vont droit au coeur.

Derrière James, Sirius dit:

-Ce changement d'accueil me laisse baba, alors James est si important que ça?

-Tu ne connais pas les _diamond wizard _alors que tu viens d'une vieille famille de sorcier ? C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais du vraiment les écoutés, enfin voilà, il s'agit d'un grand sorcier qui a pour noble tâche de protèger une des cinq baguettes de cristal. Ces baguettes ont été créé par Merlin, lui-même, aprés sa victoire sur le légendaire dragon en cristal qui avait le pouvoir de maitriser les cinq éléments de la terre et du ciel. Il a extirper le coeur de cette créature mythique et l'a séparé en cinq fragments qui ont servis a créer les cinq baguettes. Chacun des fragments posséde un élément de la terre et du ciel, celle de James étant le ciel maléfique, les ténèbres. Les cinq élus étant considérés comme les cinq plus grand mages de la terre, ils sont infiniment respectés par toutes les formes de religion, _diamond wizard _est le titre ultime en ce qui concerne la hiérarchie des sorciers, d'où ce revirement soudain.

-Moi, j'ai du mal à croire que cet impie qui nous accompagne, qui boit et fume comme moi peut être quelqu'un de si haut gradé! demanda Sirius à son ami. Il a le même âge que nous!

-Désolé, je n'ais aucune réponse à t'apporter, répondit tout simplement Remus en souriant.

Le dialogue entre le haut dignitaire et James se poursuivit:

-Il y a une vingtaine d'année, le grand Victor Potter, votre grand-père, s'est arrêté ici, je m'en souviens trés bien, tout chez lui inspirait le respect et ce qui m'a frappé le plus chez vous, grand James, c'est cette étrange ressemblance que vous avez tous les deux. Je sais que vous lui avez succédé à sa mort et au moment où le grand Albus Dumbledore vous a donné son propre titre, vous êtes devenus officiellement _diamond wizard_, le plus jeune de votre génération.

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais mes amis et moi-même avons un long voyage à faire, aussi pourriez-vous nous offrir l'hospitalité?

-Cela aurait était un grand honneur pour notre communauté, lui dit un des moines, mais..., rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les trois autres.

-Mais quoi? demanda Sirius.

-Vous savez que vous vous trouvez dans un temple, et qu'en principe, aucun étrangers n'a le droit d'y pénétrer, encore moins d'y séjourner. Je n'ais pas l'impression que vos amis adhèrent aux principes de Bouddha.

-Si j'ai bien compris, cria Sirius, vous hébergés le binoclard, et nous on dort dehors, tout le monde s'en fiche pas mal!

-Calme-toi! le retint Remus.

-Qu'ils se débrouillent, dit James en regardant ses amis.

-Pourquoi j'étais sur qu'il dirait un truc dans ce genre ? fit Peter avec tristesse.

-Je ne penses pas que ces gens nous rejettent, chuchota Remus à Sirius, mais ils sont simplement très croyant.

-Je dirais pas ça, je trouve qu'ils sont surtout méfiants, se rebella son ami.

-Ce sont vos disciples? demanda le moine.

-Non, répondit James en les regardant, puis sourit et se tourna vers le haut dignitaire, ce sont mes serviteurs.

Une chance à se moment là que Peter était un peu épuisé par leur longue marche, et une chance que Sirius ne comprends pas tout de suite quand on parle de lui. Une chance aussi que Remus se trouvaient entre eux pour s'interposer, sinon, ces deux là auraient démentis fortement la version de James et eurent vite fait de le changer en chair à pâté.

Peter avait vite fait de pardonner à James en entendant le mot dîner. A table, ce dernier avait si faim qu'il piquait dans l'assiette de Sirius.

-Eh, le morfale! C'est à moi!

-Tu m'en passes encore, soit sympa.

Ils se disputaient sous les regards surpris des moines, ce qui amusait Remus et mettait James particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Après dîner, ils furent conduit dans une chambre assez confortable. Peter s'affala sur un des lits.

-Ahhh, je suis à peu près rassasier.

-Et puis notre chambre est superbe, fit remarquer Remus.

-Pour ça, il faut remercier notre _seigneur _James, il a si généreusement pris notre défense tout à l'heure, ironisa Sirius.

-Tais-toi ou j'te tue.

-Bonsoir, votre chambre vous plaît? fit un petit garçon chauve portant la même tunique blanche que ses ainés, en posant un plateau contenant quatre thés. Je m'appelle Marco, je suis moinillon au temple, à votre service. Vous pouvez tout me demander.

-Merci, alors je vais commencer par une réclamation, je veux que le service soit fait par une fille, demanda Sirius, déçu que leur serviteur n'en soit pas une.

-Quoi? Mais c'est pensée totalement impure, répondit le garçon horrifié, et puis c'est impossible, car l'accés au temple est interdit aux filles, j'ais raison, grand James Potter?

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, demada ce dernier en détournant les yeux.

En effet, les yeux de Marco brillaient d'admiration.

-C'est un véritable honneur de vous rencontrer de mon vivant, je n'imaginais pas avoir un tel privilège dans ma vie. Vous êtes la représentation même de toutes formes de religions, vous incarnez puissance et compassion, générositée et sagesse...

Les qualificatifs naïfs que l'enfant donnait à James firent sortir de leurs orbites les yeux des compagnons de ce dernier.

-Je suis à vos ordres et vous pouvez me demander tout ce que vous voulez, je vous laisse.

Une fois le moinillon parti, les trois compères durent se contenir violemment pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-La représentation même de la compassion! dit Peter alors qu'il essayer de se contenir.

-Tiens, je rigolerais bien si il voyait James se servir de son colt.

-Il ne peut pas savoir, renchérit Remus.

-Heureux sont les ignorants, firent-ils en même temps.

Pendant qu'ils se faisaient violence, James feuilletait sa _Gazette du sorcier _qu'il avait reçu plus tôt dans la journée.

Plus tard, ils avaient décidés de jouer au poker, ils s'installèrent donc autour d'une table. Sirius et James avaient allumé leurs cigarettes. Un gargouillement se fit entendre.

-J'ai faim! Mais il y a pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent, vous avez vu? Il y a que des légumes.

-Ca ne devrait pas te surprendre, Peter, tu devrais savoir que les moines sont végétariens, lui apprit Remus.

-Moi je commence à avoir des nausées, ça sent trop l'encens, mais j'imagine qu'on doit prendre notre mal en patience jusqu'à demain matin. Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça! fit Sirius en lançant une paire de roi.

-Je coupe, désolé, fit James en abbatant une carte.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Marco s'exclama:

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire?

-On joue au poker, répondirent-ils en choeur.

-Flûte, dit Sirius en replongeant dans le jeu.

-Je me doutais bien que c'était les roi que tu attendais.

-Oh, fit Remus en se tournant sur le mur derrière Marco, _interdiction de boire et de fumer _! lut-il.

Quelques instants plus tard, deux moines emmenèrent sur un plateau les objets du groupe représentant l'impureté, autrement dit, à part leur vêtements de rechange, _tout _ce qu'ils avaient: les canettes de bière de James et Sirius, leurs cigarettes, le vin de Remus, les BD et biscuits de Peter sans oublier la petite malette contenant poker et autres jeux ainsi que les magazines _très particuliers _de Sirius.

-Petit fayot, dit Sirius, les mains dans les poches, le regard détourné.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous avez osez dire? s'emporta Marco, j'ais l'impression que vous vous fichez de tout mais vous ignorez qu'avec de tels actes, vous allez déclencher sur vous la colère divine.

-Tiens? C'est quoi la colère divine? demanda Remus en carressant Lys.

-Dis, James, est-ce que ça se mange? fit Peter.

-Ouais, mais c'est un peu dégueux, répondit ce dernier en continuant à lire sa _Gazette du sorcier_.

-Est-ce que l'un de vous va se décider à m'écouter?

-Non, on veut pas, répondirent Peter et Sirius en choeur.

Le moinillon parut sur le point d'exploser puis finalement baissa les bras, lassé.

-Dit-moi, Marco, tu peux nous dire si vous avez vu des mages noir ces derniers temps et si il ont tentés d'attaquer le temple? demanda Remus.

-Bien sur que non, c'est impossible. Ce temple est protégé par les esprits célestes, les mages noir n'essayeront pas de venir. Nous formons une chaîne de prière très puissante et Bouddha l'entends.

-Ouais, mais si il est un peu dur d'oreille et que les monstres attaquent, tu penses faire quoi?

-Nous n'avons rien à craindre, les dieux nous protègent et ils viendront à notre secours, affirma le moinillon.

-J'imagine, tout naturellement, qu'il n'y a pas d'armes, ici? demanda Peter.

-Aucune, ça me paraît normal, tuer même un ennemi est contraire à l'enseignement de Bouddha, on n'apprend même pas la magie.

-Oh, fit Sirius en posant sa main sur son front, quelle bande de bien-heureux!

-Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de s'eterniser ici, on est trop differend, nous n'avons absolument aucun point commun, conclut Remus.

Un peu plus tard...

-De la viande de boeuf! Du porc! Du poulet! Du poisson!

-Des meufs! De la bière! Des clopes!

-Voyons, dit Remus aux deux autres qui, le regard vide, énumérés les choses dont ils avaient envis, vous n'avez là que des pensées trop matérialistes et impures.

-Et James, tu crois qu'il pense quoi? demanda Peter.

-Je n'en sait rien, il a été convoqué chez les dignitaires.

-Rhouu! fit Lys. Rhouu, rhouuuuu!

-Lys...

Mais Remus n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase ni de dire aux deux autres les raisons de l'affolement de la chouette. Ils se précipitèrent à la fenêtre et virent une sorte de brèche dimentionnelle se créait dans le ciel, devant le temple, le genre de phénomène qui précède une téléportation en utilisant l'incantation Rura.

-Il se passe des choses dehors, fit remarquer inutilement Sirius aux deux autres.

-Moi, j'ais l'impression que se sont des tueurs, dit Peter.

-Montres-toi, James Potter, fit une ombre en arrivant à destination, le seigneur Malefoy m'a ordonné de te tuer, et se sera chose faite ce soir.

L'ombre avait l'apparence d'un homme, la peau brune, des cheveux bruns et courts, une veste en cuir noir n'ayant qu'une manche qui lui arrivait jusqu'au poignet de sa main gauche, un pantalon et des chaussures également noirs. Mais dans son sourire glacial, des canines deux fois plus longues que la moyenne apparaissaient et ses oreilles étaient pointues. Les démons n'ayant pas des dents de cette taille, il s'agissait en fait d'un vampire. Et à voir sa hache dans sa main gauche, ajoutée au fait qu'il défonça l'immense porte du temple, additionné à son regard de prédateur lorsqu'il vit les moines, il avait tout d'un assassin patenté. Et il le prouva en exterminant trois de ces chauves à tour de bras.

-Ne paniquons pas mes amis, cria un bonze qui avait une tunique jaune, un gradé, vraisemblablement, invoquons les esprits célèstes pour qu'ils nous viennent en aide.

Tous les autres acquiésèrent et se mirent à prier. Au delà de toutes espérence, le _stratagème_ semblait fonctionner, le vampire se tint la tête de sa main droite en hurlant. Les moines se réjouirent...trop vite.

-Héhé, c'était une blague, vous y avez crus, dit-il en abattant sa hache sur celui avec la tunique jaune en rajoutant : vous n'avez réussi qu'à me casser les oreilles! Crevez!

James se retrouva devant le haut dignitaire et deux de ses disciples qui portaient chacuns une tunique orange.

-Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous avez à me dire, demanda James.

-Maître Potter, nous serions extrêmement honorés si vous restiez plus longtemps ici.

-Je vous remercies beaucoup de votre hospitalité, mais c'est impossible, je suis préssé.

-Un mois, demanda l'un des deux disciples, non, une semaine. Enfin c'est à vous de voir.

-Nous aimerions vraiment que vous nous laissiez le temps de vous écouter. Nous aurions infinniment de choses à apprendre, reprit le sage.

-Je vous remercies, répéta James avec cette fois un sourire. Il me semble que vous aviez déjà demandés ça à mon grand-père, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, c'est cela, mais malheuresement pour nous, notre prière n'a pas été exaucée et il a refusé poliment.

-Poliment? Tsss, décidément, papi était beaucoup trop sympa! A présent, James ne souriait plus et regardait les autres sérieusement. Dites, reprit-il, vous voulez savoir ce qu'il en pensait vraiment, grand-père, de votre offre, parce que sa gentillesse naturelle l'empêchait très souvent de s'exprimer. Arrêtez tous vos caprices! Grand-père voulait que vous grandissiez, que vous vous preniez en main. C'est trop difficile à comprendre?

Les trois moines furent choqués par les paroles directes de James et demandèrent qu'il retire se qu'il venait de dire alors que ce dernier regardait ailleurs tout en se grattant insolemment l'oreille. C'est alors qu'un moine entra et prévint qu'il y avait un vampire qui massacrait tout et tout le monde et que si ils ne lui livraient pas Potter dans les plus brefs délais, il détruira et temple et mangera tout le monde.

Le vampire avait tué presque une trentaine de moines, en prenant soin de les garder au frais pour les manger plus tard. Il se trouvait dans la vaste salle où, quelques heures plus tôt, James se présentait avec ses amis au haut dignitaire. Il entendit un petit couinement, il se retourna et vit Marco, dos au mur, paralisé par la peur, les yeux grand ouverts, ayant assisté au massacre de ses amis.

-Tiens, tiens, une petite brebis égarée, fit le monstre avec son sourire carnassier, laisse-moi te conduire dans le droit chemin, rajouta-t-il en levant sa hache.

-Oh non, j'y crois pas! se plaignit une voix. C'est un minable qu'on nous a envoyés, cette fois. J'espérais que se serais une jolie fille, comme la dernière fois.

Le vampire regarda tout autour de lui, puis les aperçut enfin. Trois personnes sur une statue géante de Bouddha, une aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux bruns, avec une veste verte, un pantalon marron et qui était visiblement de bonne humeur sur l'épaule gauche, une autre qui avait des cheveux bleus nuit et des yeux rouges, portant une veste en jean bleu à manches courtes et un jean beige, celui qui venait de se plaindre, sur la tête et enfin, une dernière sur l'épaule droite ayant des cheveux brun sombres qui portait un T-shirt beige avec au milieu une longue rayure verticale rouge et un jean bleu ciel.

-Alors comme ça c'est toi, le traître à son sang, dit-il en regardant le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Allez-y! Attaquez-moi tous en même temps, je ne crains rien de toutes façon, je suis invicible! MOUHAHAHAHA!

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, les gars? demanda Sirius aux autres.

-Moi je trouves surtout qu'il la ramène trop! répondit Peter. Je lui donne moins vingt points.

-Son rire démoniaque est attrocement vulgaire, observa Remis, alors pour moi, il mérite moins quinze points.

Le vampire n'en revenait pas. Etaient-ils fous? Ou inconscients? Ils ne l'avaient pas vu massacrer sans pitié tous ces moines? Non, bien sur, mais tout de même, il ne faut pas être un génie pour deviner que c'était lui, le responsable de ce carnage.

-Non mais ça va pas? fit-il vexé. Vous vous payez ma tête? Grrrrrrrrr.

-Oh, beurk! Regardez les gars, il s'est pas lavé les dents! Moins dix points! rajouta Peter.

-Vous allez me le payer! cria-t-il en lançant sa hache qui attérit à vingt centimètres du visage de Sirius.

-Il faut admettre qu'il a un bel esprit d'initiative, remarqua Sirius, plus cinq points!

Puis, sans plus attendre, ce dernier se jetta rapidement sur le vampire pour lui coller un coup de pied sauté sur la figure. Presque immédiatement, l'ennemi eut droit à un autre coup de pied, cette fois de la part de Peter, sur le derrière du crâne.

_Ils sont trop rapides, _pensa-t-il, _je n'ai même pas le temps de les voir venir. _

-Et ben, il lâche pas facilement le morceau, celui-là, il se relève, dit Sirius.

-Moi, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il s'obstine à continuer le combat alors qu'il sait qu'il a si peu de pouvoirs, remarqua Remus.

-Tss, jusqu'à présent, ce n'était que de la frime, mais maintenant, je vais vous montrer de quoi je suis _réellement _capable! scanda le vampire en se relevant.

Il se concentra quelques instants, les vampires étant trés fort pour manipuler les matières, souleva télépathiquement des centaines de pierres et les lança toutes sur les trois compères. Mais l'un d'eux prit sa baguette.

-LUMINA PROTECTION! cria Remus. Aussitôt, les pierres explosèrent sur une barrière de lumière violette.

-Quoi? Un champ de protection?

-Pendant notre duel conte l'arachnidée, j'ai eu l'idée d'édifier une barrière, expliqua Remus en souriant. En modelant mon sort de lumière j'ai cru, théoriquement, que je pourrais en créé une, j'ai essayé, et ma foi, le résultat a été probant!

_Comment a-t-il pu inventer un sort pareil en si peu de temps ! _se demanda le vampire, les yeux sortant de leur orbite. _Ces types sont vraiment terrifiants!_

-Vraiment génial ton coup, Remus, tu peux me l'apprendre? lui demanda avidement Peter.

-J'aimerais bien, mais tu sais, c'est pas facile à réaliser et sans concentration, c'est impossible.

-Très bien, reprit le vampire, je sais comment gagner! Je vais déchaîner contre vous ma _véritable _puissance!

Il se concentra à nouveau pour faire appel à son arme ultime. Son bras droit se mit à trembler et soudain, une lame retrousée, en chair, jaillit. Du point de vue du groupe, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai! Je n'en reviens pas, c'est donc pour ça qu'il n'avait qu'une seule manche? réalisa Remus.

-Et moi qui pensais qu'il aimait vraiment s'habiller _trash_, rajouta Sirius.

-La ferme! Je vous permet pas la moindre critique sur mon look! s'écria leur adversaire en se jetant sur eux.

-QUEUDBO! cria Peter, sa baguette se transforma alors en bâton d'un mètre cinquante et bloqua le coup du vampire avec. Repoussé vers ses deux amis, ce dernier s'écria : la vache! Il a une de ces forces!

-Etonnant que se soit TOI qui nous le dises, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Vous avez enfin compris? Alors maintenant, crevez!

Il alla s'élancé sur ses adversaires encore une fois quand il vit une main se poser sur sa lame de chair.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? se demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa droite.

Puis il se mangea un direct sur sa face et tomba par terre. Il avait eu le temps de voir une veste et des cheveux noirs et des lunettes rondes.

-Sa façon de tomber est vraiment ringarde, pour moi, il mérite moins quarante points.

-Bravo, James!

-Si je compte bien, il a une pénalité de quatre-vingt points.

-Hé, t'as pas de quoi être fier, si tu me l'avais laissé, moi aussi j'y serais arriver à l'aise! se vanta Sirius.

-J'ai des choses à lui demander, dit James à son ami. Je trouve que ton maître Lucius Malefoy nous sous-estime grandement en nous envoyant des larves de ton espèce, maintenant que tu es sous mon emprise, tu vas pouvoir répondre à quelques questions, ordonna James au vampire, pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à ressuciter Voldemort, il y a bien une raison derrière, mais quoi? Et qui est la _vrai_ personne qui commande tout ça?

L'ennemi se tenait les jambes fléchies et regarda sa cible en souriant sadiquement.

-Quand je m'approche de toi, tu pues le sang, tu peux me dire combien de fois tu l'a déjà fait couler? Et tu prétends être un grand sorcier?

-Pour vulgarité exessivement inutile, je lui met vingt points de moins. Game Over! C'est terminé!

-C'est toi qui est fini! dit-il en sautant haut, James Potter! Je vais te tuer! Te tuer! cria-t-il en piquant vers lui, son arme devant lui.

Mais le jeune sorcier n'allait pas se laisser faire, il prit sa baguette de cristal noir, récita une incantation rapidement et leva sa baguette.

-DARK SKY PURIFICATION!

Aussitôt, les "serpents" géants de lumière noire immobilisèrent l'ennemi dans les airs qui hurla.

-Cette fois, il n'y a plus rien que tu puisses faire, tu es bien finis maintenant! ajouta James en pointant son colt vers l'ennemi et appuya sur la détente.

_Bam. _La balle atteint le vampire et son corps se disloqua. Pendant ce temps, Remus s'était occupé de Marco et lui a demander si ça allait.

-Qui...mais qui êtes vous vraiment? Comment avez-vous pu? Tout ce sang qui a coulé, pourtant il ne faut jamais ôter la vie!

-Tu sais, on l'a pas fait par plaisir, il nous aurait tués sans hésiter, c'était lui ou nous, répondit simplement Peter.

-Nous savons que le bouddhisme est très respectueux sur toutes formes de vie, ajouta Remus, mais...

-Si vous savez ça, pourquoi vous l'avez fait? C'est vraiment horrible! Personne au monde n'a le droit de tuer, c'est un grand sacrilège.

-Tu le penses? demanda James, pourrais-tu repété devant les cadavres de tes amis que tu préfereré mourrir plutôt que tuer ton ennemi? Puisque t'as l'air de tellement vouloir te rapprocher de dieu, sacrifies-toi, puisqu'une fois mort, n'importe qui peut devenir un Bouddha, un Christ ou autres divinités. Peut être que c'est ce qui leur arrivera, rajouta James en se tournant vers les cadavres.

Comprenant ses erreurs, Marco ne put faire autres choses que de tomber à genoux.

-Nous, malheuresement, on y arrivera pas, dit Sirius en prenant une clope de son paquet qu'il avait subtilisé, parce qu'on est encore en vie. C'est la seule certitude que nous ayons.

Derrière eux, par l'immense trou qu'avait fait le vampire pour entrer, le soleil se levait, répandant sa lumière.

Il était grand temps de partir, ils étaient déjà en route, à pieds, quand un des survivant les rattrapa, il s'agissait de Marco.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda James.

-Maître Potter, est-ce que vous reviendrez ici, quand tout sera terminé? Si c'est le cas, hésita-t-il, j'aimerais bien que vous restiez assez longtemps pour m'apprendre à jouer au poker.

-Je m'en souviendrais, promit James enn souriant au moinillon.

Puis ils partirent vers le soleil levant, sous un ciel bleu.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

**THE FOUR TRAVELERS**

**LE PASSE DE SIRIUS**

Sous un beau soleil, la jeep verte du groupe de James roula à grande vitesse en direction de l'est. Sirius s'était retourné, le menton appuyé sur le dossier du siège et jouait aux cartes avec Peter, assis derrière lui.

-Sirius! Tu triches! cria ce dernier.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? J'ais de la chance, c'est tout, répondit-il d'un ton faussement innocent.

-Arrête avec tes salades, je te crois pas! Ca fait deux fois de suite que tu me sort un carré d'as! T'es qu'un sale tricheur!

-Repète, espèce d'abruti!! se vexa Sirius.

-Vais me gêner!

-Arrêtez, on se bat pas en voiture! leur dit James.

-Aujourd'hui ils nous font la totale, c'est la super ambiance, commenta Remus qui semblait s'amuser de cette ambiance bon enfant.

Seulement, avec un geste circulaire de l'extérieur de la main, Sirius prit Peter par la joue et le fit basculer sur la banquette de devant, sur James. Le résultat fut imminent, la voiture dévia de sa trajectoire, fonça droit sur la falaise, les pneus trouvèrent un gros rocher, la voiture décolla et piqua droit sur le ravin qui était en fait une rivière. Rapidement, James pointa sa baguette vers la voiture et récita le sort qui lui permettait de transporter la voiture facilement lorsqu'il ne s'en servait pas.

-REDUCTO!

Aussitôt, la voiture se mit à rétrécir jusqu'à être réduite à la taille d'un jouet pour moldu, James l'attrapa, la mit dans sa poche imperméable et, avec les autres, fit un plongeons direct. Il ne restait d'eux plus que Lys qui s'était envolée pour ne pas faire trempette. Mais très vite, les autres refirent surface, dont Peter qui se plaignait que l'eau soit si froide, puis il ajouta à la chouette qu'elle n'était qu'une traîtresse parce qu'elle ne s'était pas mouillée. Puis il entendit un appel au secours sur sa droite.

-Oh! Au secours!! Je me noies!! Je ne sais pas nager, paniqua Sirius en se débattant dans l'eau.

-Hé hé hé, toi, le grand tombeur de toutes ces dames, ne sait même pas nager là où il a pied? se moqua Peter.

En entendant ces paroles, le _tombeur_ cessa ses cris et ses débattements inutiles. Puis sourit en disant:

-Le seul endroit où je suis comme un poisson dans l'eau, c'est dans un lit.

-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois. Tenez, rafraîchissez-vous les idées! dit James derrière Sirius en le prenant par la tête et en l'enfonçant dans l'eau ainsi que Peter de l'autre main qu'il avait déjà attraper.

Un rire parut aux oreilles du groupe, du moins, ceux qui avaient la tête hors de l'eau. Ce rire n'avait rien de terrible, d'ailleurs, ils se tournèrent tous vers la personne en question. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille blonde portant une longue robe verte et un tablier blanc par-dessus. Elle ne devait pas être plus âgée que James et les autres. Elle essuyait une larme qui était apparue sur un de ses yeux bleu saphir.

-Oh, ne m'en veuillez pas, excusez-moi, mais vous sembliez si bien vous amuser que votre bonne humeur m'a gagnée.

-Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît, ne me comparez pas à ces deux clowns, demanda James avec dignité alors qu'il tenait toujours les _deux_ _clowns_ par les cheveux.

-Avant tout, sortir de cette rivière, fit remarquer Remus aux autres.

Ils sortirent tous complètements trempés. Les deux gros sacs qui leur servaient de bagages avaient été récupérés par Remus, inondés d'eau naturellement.

-C'est très embêtant! fit remarquer ce dernier. On était à deux doigts d'arriver au _tunnel sous la Manche _pour aboutir en France, malheuresement cet _incident _va nous retarder. Nos vêtements mettront du temps à seicher, même avec ce soleil, nos vêtements de rechange sont trempés et l'accès au tunnel est fermé la nuit.

-J'ais une idée, venez chez moi, demanda la jeune fille, vous vous réchaufferez autour d'un bon thé et vous pardonnerez peut être mon odace. Je m'appelle Sabrina, enchantée.

Comme de toute façon, ils n'avaient plus le temps de se rendre au tunnel, ils accèptèrent.

Plus tard, dans une maison isolée, une porte donnant à une salle de bain s'ouvrit, Sabrina se tourna vers eux, la mine joyeuse en voyant les quatre garçons avec leur nouveaux vêtements.

-Ah! Est-ce que vous avez eu assez de serviettes? leur demanda-t-elle.

-Grâce à vous, nous n'attraperons pas un mauvais rhume, merci beaucoup.

-C'est très sympa de nous avoir passer des vêtements secs, dit Peter.

-Oui c'est vraiment gentil, reprit Remus, j'aimerais aussi remercier la personne à qui ils appartiennent.

-C'est que...et bien c'est impossible, répondit-elle en se faisant distante, en ce moment, je vis seule avec ma mère.

_En ce moment? _se répéta mentalement James.

-Allez, à table! fit une vieille dame, elle avait relevée ses cheveux gris en chignons, comme McGonnagal, mais elle était indubitablement plus gentille que cette _vieille chouette._Vous attendez que ça refroidisse?

-Miam!! fit Peter en regardant les délicieux fruits et le ragoût bien juteux sur la table. Ca sent bon! Et est-ce qu'on a le droit de manger tout ça?

-Bien sûr, c'est là pour, confirma Anne, la mère de Sabrina.

-Alors à table!!! dit le vorace qui se jetta sur tout ce qui était comestible.

-Tu pourrais au moins prendre une assiette, petit goinfre, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Ouais t'as raison! Comme ça, j'en prendrais plus!

-Merci, c'est vraiment gentil à vous, remercia Remus en s'adressant aux deux femmes.

Voir Peter faire son petit spectacle de vorace amusait Sabrina qui riait de bon coeur.

-Arrête un peu, Pite, laisses en pour les autres, s'amusa Sirius.

Un peu plus tard.

-Je tiens à vous remercier, messieurs, dit Anne. Je suis sincère, ça fait longtemps que je n'ais plus vu Sabrina sourire. Ma fille avait un amoureux dans le temps et elle était tout le temps heureuse.

-Ah bon? Elle a un amoureux, murmura Sirius, déçu.

-Son fiancé était un sorcier, et tout ce passait bien jusqu'au mois dernier. Un jour il est devenus différend à notre égard et avant de partir il a dit adieu a Sabrina et parti sans aucune raison. Depuis ce jour, ma fille a perdu toutes raisons de vivre. Mais régulièrement, elle lave les vêtements de son fiancée en disant que tout doit être prêt si jamais il revenait.

_Pas de pots, elle a un homme dans son coeur! _se résigna Sirius.

-Alors, c'est donc lui, le propriétaire de ces vêtements, dit Remus en montant la chemise qu'il portait.

-Elle nous a prêtée des habits ayant une si grande valeur pour elle, ajouta Peter avec émotion en prenant un pan du sweet vert qu'il portait.

-Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça pour nous, ça paraît bizarre, elle nous connaît à peine en plus, remarqua James.

-Je sais, répondit Anne, mais j'imagine que c'est pour vous remercier de lui avoir fait retrouver son sourire, en plus vous êtes de beaux jeunes hommes, ma fille n'y a pas été insensible, ça doit lui rappeler le charme de son ami Regulus.

-REGULUS ? répéta Sirius, le visage éteint.

-Est-ce que tu le connais? demanda Peter.

-Non, je ne crois pas, répondit fermement le jeune homme en se levant de sa chaise et en s'en allant, le regard fuyant.

-Elle est bizarre sa réaction, observa Peter, tu ne crois pas qu'il nous cache quelque chose? ajouta-t-il à Remus.

Celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire.

-Moi, j'aime pas ça! J'ais pas de secrets, lui je suis sûr qu'il en a un. C'est PAS juste!!

Alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, Sabrina, dans une chambre, rangeait les affaires de son fiancé fraîchement lavées dans des tiroirs lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle:

-Sabrina.

Elle se retourna et vit des cheveux bleus dépasser d'un pilier de bois, Sirius.

-Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Est-ce que tu peux me montrer une photo de ton ami? demanda-t-il.

-Maman te l'a dit... pourquoi veux-tu une photo de Regulus?

-J'ais pas de raisons particulières, je voulais juste voir le visage de celui que tu semblait tellement aimer.

-Désolée, je n'ais pas gardée de photo de lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave, _de toute façons, avec le temps, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas reconnus, _se dit-il,ta mère a dit que c'était un sorcier, c'est vrai?

-Et alors? demanda-t-elle avec une soudaine violence, ça pose un problème? Pour moi, il n'y avait que sa gentillesse qui comptait, c'était une raison amplement suffisante pour l'aimer.

Sabrina commençait à trembler mais elle continua quand même son histoire.

-J'ais confiance en lui, c'est pour ça que tous les jours, je fais le ménage dans cette chambre vide, que je lave ces vêtements, c'est tous ce qu'il me reste de lui!

Elle se tourna vers Sirius, le regard triste.

-Je ne peux rien faire d'autre!

Elle allait fondre en larmes alors que Sirius s'agenouilla près d'elle.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

-Excuse-moi aussi, je me suis emportée, répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

-Sabrina, j'ais un aveu à te faire... et bien j'aimerais que tu saches que je suis un sorcier moi aussi.

Il finit sa phrase avec un sourire montrant bien ses dents blanches et ordonnées d'où la seule feinte était due à la présence de la cigarette dans sa bouche.

-Remus, est-ce que tu peux me dire qui est ce Regulus? demanda Peter en faisant la grimace.

Ils étaient tous les trois, avec James, sur les quatre matelats qu'avait installés Sabrina.

-Je ne peux rien te dire, Sirius m'a demandé de gardé le secret, répondit-il, mais devant la moue de Peter, ce dernier céda, bon enfin voilà, si il s'agit bien du même, il s'agit de Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius.

Les couchers de soleil sont magnifiques. A chaques fin de journées, le soleil prend une couleur rouge, Sabrina crut voir cette couleur dans le regard écarlate de Sirius.

-Si je mentais, je m'y prendrais autrement, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le bleu azur des yeux de Sabrina.

Ils étaient debout, face à face, le bras gauche de Sirius tendu, sa main s'écrasant à plat sur le mur, à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune fille qui était dos au mur.

-C'est la vérité, je suis un sorcier, reprit-il, pourquoi ais-je l'impression que tu ne me crois pas?

Cette phrase!! Sabrina l'avait entendue une fois, elle plongea dans son passé pour se revoir avec un jeune homme séduisant qui lui a avoué qu'il était un sorcier, elle avait eu le même regard étonné qu'avec Sirius et Regulus avait ajouté: _Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que tu ne me crois pas?_ Alors tout lui sembla clair, elle pouvait avoir confiance à Sirius.

-Je peux avoir foi en toi, puisque j'ais foi en Regulus, lui dit-elle en pleurant.

-Ne pleure pas. Une jolie fille n'a pas le droit de pleuré, ça fausse tout.

-Pourquoi?

-Ca donne envie de la séduire, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur et un clin d'oeil.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre.

La nuit tomba et les fenêtres de la maison était allumée.

-Alors si j'ais bien compris, les parents de Sirius sont des Sang-Pur, s'écria Peter.

-Oui, une très vieille famille de sorcier, pour tout t'expliquer, dit James, les Black sont des personnes sont très conservatrices en se qui concerne les anciens rituels et les traditions, cette famille est pratiquement tournée que vers la magie noir. Sirius, refusant de devenir un pratiquant de cet art il est devenu en quelque sortes le mouton noir de sa famille et quand il a quitté sa maison, après sa deuxième année, ses parents lui ont jeté ce que l'on appelle la _malédiction des Sang-traîtres_, une punition réservée aux personnes considérées comme traîtres à leur sang, il est devenu ainsi un enfant tabou. Depuis ce jour, Sirius a les yeux rouge. Malgré tout, Sirius ne peut pas renier ses origines, il est Sang-Pur.

-Ca n'a pas du être facile pour Sirius de se faire renier par sa propre famille, surtout par ses parents juste pour avoir fait un choix. A à peine 13 ans, il a du quitter sa propre maison. La suite, on la connaît, les parents de James ont accépté de le prendre et depuis, il est devenu encore plus proche de toi, Corny.

-Cornedrue, corrigea James, Lunard.

-Oui.

-Ah bon? James et Patmol sont proches? Pourtant, on dirait pas, ces derniers temps...

Mais Peter ne pourra jamais finir sa phrase, car Sirius le prit par le crâne et l'enfonça dans son oreiller.

-Ca, faudra le demander à James, dit-il en se tournant vers son _meilleur ami_. Allez, on dort maintenant.

Le lendemain, à midi, les quatres autres dormaient encore, Sabrina était sorti étendre le linge, elle était encore un peu étourdie et gênée vis à vis de monsieur Sirius qui lui avait dit qu'il avait envi de la séduire. Il avait rajouté que ce n'était pas son genre de piquer les copines des autres et finalement, ils avaient passés le reste de la journée à parler de tout et de rien.

-Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils étaient très fatigués, remarqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. C'était officiel, elle les adorait.

Elle entendit un ami de sa mère arriver. Il semblait un peu tendu, Sabrina entendit pourquoi.

-Des sorciers ont attaqués le village hier et ont fait 18 blessés et 6 morts.

-Mais c'est horrible! commenta Anne.

-Et parmis eux, il y en avait un avec des cheveux argentés.

Cette nouvelle fit réagir violement Sabrina.

-Des cheveux d'argent?! Alors se serait..., continua Anne.

Puis cette dernière entendit des pas sourd se diriger vers la forêt, elle se retourna et vit sa fille. Elle tenta de l'appeller mais elle était déjà loin, alors elle se précipita dans la maison et reveilla les garçons en trombe.

-Hein? C'est le petit déjeuner, demanda paresseusement Peter, c'est une vraie bonne idée.

-Plus tard, Sabrina est partie dans la forêt du nord-ouest, je discutais avec un ami qui me disait que des sorciers avaient attaqué le village voisin hier, et elle avait l'oreille qui traînait et elle a tout entendue, y compris le moment où il était fait mention d'un jeune sorcier ressemblant à Regulus.

Le groupe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, ils s'habillèrent rapidement et partirent à sa recherche.

_On dit que l'amour rend sourd et aveugle, mais à ce point..._ se dit Sirius. Ils avaient commencé à fouiller de partout mais la forêt était tellement grande. Aussi James proposa de faire deux équipes, lui-même avec Peter et Sirius avec Remus et ils se séparèrent.

Ca faisait un moment que Sabrina érrait dans la forêt à la recherche de Regulus en l'appelant mentalement. Elle s'arrêta et tomba à genoux, fatiguée par sa course. Elle espèrait tant revoir son amour.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruissement devant elle, puis des bruits de pas... Regulus?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Peter? demanda James.

-Je ne detecte aucune odeur de sang, répondit-il, lui qui avait un odorat dévellopper. Ca veut dire qu'il y a de l'espoir.

_Je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que Peter...est-ce que Sirius et Remus ont du nouveau?_

-Sabrina! appella Remus, Sabrina!!

-Sabrina, tu es tellement touchante, murmura Sirius. Puis il s'ouvrit dans un monologue intérieur.

La première image qui lui vint, était Sabrina en train de verser ses larmes. _Je n'aime pas voir les femmes pleurer. La véritable raison est que ça me rappelle ma mère. Elle pleurait toujours, à chaques fois qu'elle me voyait. J'avais beau être son fils, j'étais sa plus grande honte, le déshonneur de la famille. Mon père me battait pour ça. Poudlard était une seconde et meilleure vie pour moi, mais à chaques vacances, je revenais à la maison et mon père me battait de plus belle. Je n'avais pas peur des coups, et quand j'étais plus jeune, j'espérais que ces coups seraient suffisant pour me tuer, ainsi, ma mère aurait arrêter de pleurer. Mais depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, j'ais rencontrer des gens formidables, et j'ais découvert que la vie pouvait être infinniment belle, heureuse... alors quand je suis revenu de ma deuxième année, je me suis, comme d'habitudes, disputé avec mon père et avant qu'il ne lève la main sur moi, c'est moi qui l'ais battu. Ma mère, en pleurant bien sur, essaya alors de me tuer mais plus rien ne me faisait peur, même le sort Doloris, alors je l'ais frappé elle aussi et je me suis enfui. Les parents de James ont été gentils avec moi et m'ont recueillis en me considérant comme leur propre fils. Mais avant, la seule personne qui me témoignait un temps soit peu de tendresse dans cette maison, en venant en cachette dans ma chambre pour me consoler était lui...Regulus. _

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Sirius qui mit fin à ses rêvasseries, il se retourna et vit Remus.

-Tu es bien silencieux, Sirius, ça va?

Sirius se dégagea sèchement de son ami.

-Arrête! Je ne supporte pas que tu me touches! s'énerva-t-il.

-Je suppose que tu es en colère contre moi parce que tu considères que je t'ais trahi en parlant de ton frère alors que je t'avais jurer de ne rien dire, dit Remus avec un sourire quelque peu éteint.

-C'est pas ça, je ne t'en veux pas, s'excusa Sirius.

-En fait, c'est un peu à cause de Peter. Il boudait et il ne voulait rien entendre. Tu le connais, il déteste les secrets, alors j'ais craquer.

-Il est incroyable celui-là! On a tout de même le droit de garder des choses pour soi, non? Ca lui regardes pas!

-Si tu continus comme ça, tu vas avoir des ennuis.

-Tsss, tu penses que ce petit rat me fait peur?

-Non, mais là, je te parlais de MOI, Sirius.

Ce dernier le regarda, il ne souriait pas, il avait un visage sérieux.

-Moi aussi, il m'arrive de bouder, je suis encore un gamin, rajouta-t-il.

_Holàlà! Il me prend la tête!_

-Et puis, reprit-il, je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu cherches à retrouver ton frère.

Avant que Sirius puisse répliquer, un cri retentit, les deux compères se tournèrent dans sa direction et partirent en trombe.

Ils étaient trois. Un brun aux yeux bleus, un châtain clair aux yeux verts et un aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux... argentés! Elle avait peur, ils la regardaient d'un air méchant en souriant.

-Quelle chance!

-En plus d'être bien roulée, elle a l'air très coquine.

-N'ais pas peur, lui dit le garçon aux cheveux d'argent, jolie demoiselle, on va juste s'amuser un peu.

Elle avait peur, elle allait se mettre pleurer mais elle trouva la force de crier.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!

Deux ombres surgirent des arbres de deux côtés opposés en criant le prénom de Sabrina et abattirent leur pieds sur la figure et le crâne du jeune argenté. Après que Peter et Sirius eurent retirés leur pied, le sorcier tomba à la renverse.

Dérrière eux, Remus applaudit et James les regardait en souriant.

-Bien! s'exclama Remus. Vous pouvez être fiers de vous! Jolie attaque simultanée!

Tandis que James acquiesait, Sirius s'agenouilla auprès de Sabrina.

-Est-ce que ça va, t'es pas bléssée?

-Non, ça va, mais les sorciers...

-Hein? interrompit un Peter révolté. Vous avez osez toucher à Sabrina?!!! Vous allez payer!

-Hé le gamin, répondit le sorcier aux cheveux en argent, tu peux arrêter de crier? Et qui êtes vous d'abord? On s'est jamais vus.

-Comment ça? répéta Remus. Mais c'est vexant, vous ne nous connaissez pas? Vous devriez pourtant.

-N'insiste pas, Lunard, lui dit James, ce ne sont visiblement pas des hommes de Lucius Malefoy.

-Vous savez, ajouta Sirius, pour plaire aux filles, il faut un certain style, il faut être branché.

-Bande de minables, conclua tout simplement Peter.

-Rèpète ça pour voir! se vexèrent les trois en même temps. Vous allez voir, on va vous réduire en bouillie!

Cette affirmation plus qu'optimiste provoqua l'hilarité générale dans l'autre camp.

-Ton copain n'est pas là? demanda James à la jeune fille en regardant les trois pourritures.

-Non, répondit Sabrina, puis elle s'adressa à eux, s'il vous plaît, je cherche un jeune sorcier du nom de Regulus, vous le connaissez? Il a les cheveux argentés, commes les vôtres.

_Regulus? Des cheveux d'argent? Hump._

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, répondit le sorcier concerné, un mec avec des cheveux comme les miens? Connais pas, je suis le seul dans toute la région a en avoir comme ça.

_Alors, Regulus n'est pas avec eux? _Cette nouvelle fut si bonne que l'étau qui serrait tant le coeur de Sabrina se dessera en un instant et elle tomba à genoux.

-Sabrina! Ca va? s'affola Peter.

-Ce n'est rien, une vulguaire chute de tension, rassura Remus en la prenant dans ses bras, on va la ramener à sa mère.

-Peut être même qu'elle va nous faire un déjeuner, dit Peter plein d'espoir.

Puis ils partirent tous les cinq en ignorant royalement les trois autres.

-Eh! Attendez! leur hurla le gars aux cheveux d'argent. Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Vous vous moquez de nous? Eh toi! Le beau ténébreux avec les cheveux bleus, ta tronche me revient pas! Je ne sais d'où tu viens, mais il paraît que les Sang-Pur tabous ont les yeux rouges.

Sirius s'arrêta de marcher et des visions de son passé revinrent dans sa mémoire. Ravi d'avoir apparament touché un point sensible, l'affreux continua.

-Eh abruti, tu m'entends quand je te parle? Hahaha, et tes poils de sexe? Ils sont de quelle couleur? Bleu comme tes cheveux ou rouge parce que t'as été maudis, hein? Hahaha! Allez, fais-voir.

-Si tu veux garder ta tête, un conseil, prévint James en prenant sa baguette, ferme-la.

-Ce n'est pas parce que Patmol ne répond pas... commença Remus.

-Qu'on va te laisser l'insulter! finit Peter.

Ils étaient tous dérrière Sirius qui se retourna pour mieux les voir et rit un peu.

-Vous êtes tellement ridicules, vous me faites rire, dit-il.

Puis, il se tourna vers le corps endormi de Sabrina. Il sourit et repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, l'aure soir: _Mr. Sirius, j'aimerais tant que le monde retrouve la paix. A l'époque où les humains et les sorciers vivaient heureux. Et si un jour Regulus et moi avons des enfants, j'aimerais tant qu'ils vivent en paix._

-Imbéciles, vous avez eu tort de nous défier. Je vais vous massacrer comme j'ais tuer ces villageois!

-Vous avez tués des villageois? répéta Sirius en les regardant.

-La ferme! On va vous faire la peau! dirent les trois suicidaires en agitant leur baguette.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que le taux d'envie de voir mes poils grimperais si soudainement, ironisa Sirius.

-STUPE... crièrent les ennemis.

-SLASH OF THE MOON!!!

Les deux premiers furent laminés. Sirius s'adressa alors au type avec les cheveux argentés avec un sourire avant que ce dernier soit rédui en bouillie.

-Désolé, mec. Mes poils bleus je les montres seulement quand je suis dans un lit avec une jolie fille.

Les rayons du soleil frappèrent le visage de Sabrina qui se réveilla et vit sa mère qui la veillait.

-Je ne les entends pas, où sont-ils? Où est Mr. Sirius?

-Je suis désolée, ils m'ont dit qu'ils auraient bien attendus ton réveil mais ils étaient préssés. Mais avant de partir, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus m'a demandé de te dire de ne pas t'en faire, car quoiqu'il arrive, Regulus reviendra.

Submergée par l'émotion, Sabrina se tourna face aux vitres, qui laissaient apparaître le soleil qui commençait à se coucher, et sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Non, c'est trop bête, murmura-t-elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda sa mère.

-Je me souvenais de ce que Mr. Sirius disait, répondit-elle en souriant, les yeux pleins de larmes. Une jolie fille ne doit jamais pleurer.

La jeep verte continuait sa route et ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du fameux _tunnel sous la Manche_ à Dover, reliant L'Angleterre à la France.

-Alors comme ça, le petit copain de Sabrina n'est pas ton frangin, comprit Peter.

-Non, p'tit frère n'as jamais eu des cheveux argentés. Mais il y a une chose qui me rend triste, dans tout ça.

-Et c'est quoi? demanda l'eternel curieux.

- C'est toujours pareil! Les jolies filles ne sont jamais libre.

-Sirius, d'après toi, les jolis garçons, eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils font? demanda Remus.

-C'est une évidence, répondit ce dernier, ils sont en voiture et se dirigent vers l'est.

-Je suis assez d'accord avec toi, approuva James.

Puis ce dernier freina brutalement, ce qui manqua de faire passer Peter et Remus par dessus bord. Pendant que Queudver lui faisait des reproches, James regarda bouche bée le pourquoi de l'arrêt.

Une autre jeune fille s'était mise en plein milieu de la route pour arrêter la jeep. Celle-ci était différente de Sabrina, elle portait une jupe noire qui montrait ses superbes jambes, ainsi qu'un T-shirt bleu très court qui exhibait une bande de son ventre plat. La jeune fille avait les mains sur les hanches et tapait la route du pied.

-Qu'est ce qu...demanda Sirius en éssayant de se remettre de ses émotions puis vit la fille et ses yeux sortirent de leur orbite.

-Bonjour, salua amicalement Remus qui ne semblait pas surpris de la voir.

-Alors Potter?

Ses paroles se voulaient sévères mais on sentait du soulagement dans sa voix. Elle marcha jusqu'à la portière de James et s'arrêta devant. Le jeune homme descendit alors et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Alors quoi? demanda-t-il.

Puis, sans crier gare, elle se jetta dans ses bras et l'embrassa, ses jolis cheveux rouges flottant derrière elle. Quand elle réouvrit ses yeux, James eu l'impression de voir des émeuraudes à leur place tant leurs éclats vert brillaient.

-Alors tu partais sans me dire au revoir? lui répondit-elle d'une voix très douce.

-Bien sur que non, Lily.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

-Je pars pour une durée indéterminée, désolé.

-Je sais, j'espèrais vous attraper avant l'entrée du tunnel.

-Et si on avait prit le bateau? demanda Sirius.

-Je savais que vous prendriiez le tunnel, répondit-elle avec un sourire pouvant rivaliser avec celui de Remus.

-Dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir avec nous, dit Peter.

-Elle peut pas, Dumbie a été clair, juste nous quatre, ce voyage va être dangereux et...

-Tu veux me savoir en sécurité, coupa Lily. Hum, tu veux me protèger, et bien pour cette fois... j'accèpte.

-Vraiment? demanda James.

-Vraiment, confirma Lily, à trois conditions: 1. Que tu n'ais pas d'histoires avec d'autres filles que moi, sinon, t'es mort!

Elle avait annoncé ça avec le plus grand calme mais Sirius, Peter et Remus la prirent au sérieux.

-2.Que tu baisses ta consommation de cigarettes.

-Evidement, murmura l'intérréssé.

-3. Ne te fais surtout pas tuer, sinon, j'irais te chercher jusque dans l'autre monde pour t'étrangler, c'est clair?

-Mais Lily... je ne t'ais jamais dit que j'avais des chances de revenir en vie.

-James...?

-En fait... je suis certain de revenir vivant, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Et ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il d'un air sérieux en souriant, je ne trahirais jamais celle qui m'a si souvent collé des rateaux à partir de la quatrième année, et dont je suis amoureux depuis la première année. Je tiens à toi, pas parce que tu as été difficile à séduire, mais parce que je sens que tu es mon âme soeur. Tu es la première et la dernière que j'aimerais, Lily.

Elle se sentit rougir, elle repensait à cette fameuse nuit où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois...au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard. A ce moment, elle avait offert son coeur mais aussi son corps à son bien-aimé. Elle leva la tête, confiante et lui dit juste:

-Prends soin de toi. Bon voyage.

-Je t'aime, ma Fleur-de-Lys.

-Moi aussi, mon joli petit Cerf.

Elle se hissa à nouveau sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa celui qu'elle considérait comme l'homme de sa vie.

Puis la jeep reprit son chemin en direction inverse du soleil couchant. Lily transplana alors, heureuse d'avoir embrassé une dernière fois son amant avant que celui-ci ne partes et quittes peut être définitivement l'Angleterre.

A des centaines de kilomètres de Dover, un jeune homme à la couleur de cheveux inhabituelle se présenta devant un trône.

-Je ne demande pas grand chose, juste réaliser un désir simple, dit la personne assise.

-C'est le monde que tu veux? demanda le jeune homme.

-Je m'en fiche pas mal de ça. Ce que je veux, c'est bien plus important.

La personne se leva et admira l'immence cercueil d'ébène fixé au mur, derrière le trône.

-Je veux que le grand seigneur des tenèbres revienne! Le tout puissant sorcier! Le seigneur Voldemort!! Personne, même pas Dieu ne sera en mesure de m'empêcher de le ressuciter, personne. Une fois libre, le monde nous appartiendra.

-Je suis de votre côté.

-Tu as tout interêt, toi, qui es sencé être le plus fidèle bras droit de notre seigneur et maître. Comme beaucoup de sorciers au Sang-Pur, nous sommes de la même famille, je m'occuperais donc de toi, puisque ta mère, Véronica, est emprisonée, mais je t'avertis de suite que l'échec n'est pas acceptable.

-Ca suffit! fit le jeune homme, plus tard, en cognant sur un mur en acier et en le tordant, non sans se saigner le poing. Mère, je ferais tout pour te délivrer de cette espèce d'anarchiste qui a jeté exprès cette malédiction sur toi! Et je tuerais tous ceux qui me barreront le chemin, tous!

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**THE FOUR TRAVELERS**

**UNE PURE ASSASSIN**

Rowena Serdaigle a dit, lors du départ de James Potter et ses amis, que tous avaient pris la route. Les uns vers le levant, les autres vers le couchant. Il semblerait justement que le moment soit venu pour les quatre personnes venant de l'est de rencontrer le petit groupe de Poudlard, partis de l'ouest.

Dans un endroit sombre et spacieux, une voix féminine prit la parole.

-Le groupe de James Potter se dirige ici, ils sont au nord-ouest, à 6 kilomètres.

-Ca a été un jeu d'enfant de les rejoindre, observa un jeune homme. Leur voiture roule tellement lentement.

-Quels sont les ordres de sa _seigneurie _? demanda une voix de garçon plus mature que les autres.

-Que nous envoyions plus de tueurs, répondit le garçon plus jeune. Mais je ne suis pas certains que ça serve à grand chose.

Cette remarque mit en colère l'autre garçon qui cria en cognant contre un mur.

-Evidemment que ça ne sert à rien! s'emporta-t-il. Tu veux que je fasse la liste des personnes mortes inutilement?

-Calme-toi, demanda l'autre garçon. Nous ne pouvons pas agir tant que nous n'en aurons pas reçu l'ordre, et toi, tu ne l'as pas.

-Mais pourquoi tu hésites comme ça, grand frère? intervint la dernière personne, la plus jeune. On a qu'à aller leur péter la figure!

_Elle n'a pas tort_, pensa le jeune homme qui avait cogné, _pour réaliser les projet de ce tyran, nous devrions les attaquer...pourtant..._

-Dis donc, ça te ressemble pas d'hésité pour ce qui est de désobéir aux ordres, remarqua l'autre garçon, c'est à croire que réfléchir te rends mal à l'aise.

-Mais ça va pas! répondit seichement le jeune homme qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Je suis capable de réfléchir sans pour autant sombrer dans le doute.

-Seigneur Malefoy, intervint la jeune femme.

-Hum? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Narcissa? demanda le jeune homme.

Il se tourna vers elle, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Elle portait une veste blanche sans manches sur un décolleté violet, un pantalon marron et des chaussures blanches.

-J'ais un plan, si voulez l'écouter...

**OOOOOOO**

Dans une auberge d'un paisible village français, une jeune serveuse attirait tout les regards, spécialements ceux des hommes. Elle portait une longue robe chinoise rose sous un tablier blanc et avait noué ses cheveux bonds en queue de cheval. C'était Narcissa. Elle se remémora ce qu'elle avait dit au seigneur Malefoy lorsequ'ils regardaient sur un écran géant les combats des quatre cibles. Ils espéraient relever une faille ou un point faible. Narcissa venait d'exposer son plan.

-Alors? avait-elle demandé. Vous le trouvez comment?

-Oui, il pourrait marcher, avoua Malefoy.

-Alors je peux?

-Non, pas question.

-Mais pourquoi, seigneur? Je suis la biochimiste attitrée de l'équipe. Je passe du poison à l'explosion que vous du thé à la limonade, ajouta-t-elle avec un peu d'humour. S'il vous plait, j'ais une dette envers vous.

-Bon, très bien, se laissa-t-il convaincre, je te donne carte blanche.

-Merci, seigneur Malefoy.

-Seulement, attention. Ces garçons ne sont pas normaux. Leurs mental, leurs style de combat, ils agissent toujours sans aucune logique, se qui les rendent totalements imprévisibles. On ne peut jamais prévoir à l'avance quelle sera leur réaction, alors tiens-toi toujours sur tes gardes.

-Oui.

De retour à la réalité, Narcissa scruta la porte._ Ce village est sur leur route, et cette auberge est la seule du coin. Ils vont obligatoirement s'y arrêter, c'est là que j'entre en jeu. Déguisée en serveuse, je m'arrange pour servir leur plats en y ajoutant du poison et le tour est joué._

-S'il vous plait, mademoiselle, peut-on prendre notre commande, demandèrent poliment des gens assis à la table 15.

-Mademoiselle, la note s'il vous plaît, demanda d'autres gens à la table 6.

-Narcissa, demanda son patron, quand tu auras finis de porter ces plats à la table 9, tu pourras mettre ceux-là à la 12?

La jeune femme croulait sous le travail mais conserva sa bonne humeur et regrettant un peu que les clients soient toujours préssés.

Puis soudain, elle sentit un main se poser sur un endroit de son corps bien peu habitué à être flatté de la sorte. Elle laissa s'échapper un cri de sa bouche et se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait touchée. Il avait noué un foulard jaune sur sa tête et il portait une chemise bleu.

-Non, mais ça ne vas pas de faire des choses pareilles? demanda-t-elle, dégoûtée.

-Ben c'est pas ma faute, tu n'avais qu'à être grosse et moche, tu veux faire une ballade avec moi et mes potes? demanda-t-il en se levant et en la prenant dans ses bras tandis qu'elle se débattait.

Tout à coup, un objet frappa l'homme derrière le crâne qui, surpris, lâcha prise. Narcissa regarda par terre, l'objet en question était un cendrier. Pendant que l'homme cherchait un coupable en lui demandant si il avait la frousse de venir lui parler face à face, la jeune fille remarqua quatre nouvelles personnes, dont deux qui fumaient. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il s'agissait de James Potter et son groupe.

-Mademoiselle, cria le plus petit, on pourrait prendre notre commande?

-J'arrive tout de suite!

Une fois qu'elle fut devant la table et qu'elle prit son calepin pour prendre note, Peter commença par énuméré les _hors d'oeuvres_, autrement dit, la moitié de la carte, tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus tentait de le faire ralentir pour que la serveuse prenne toutes les commandes.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ais tout noté, il vous faut autre chose?

-Quatre thés et un cendrier, ajouta Sirius en faisant voir sa cigarette dans sa main droite.

En effet, Narcissa scruta la table et ne trouva pas le moindre cendrier. _Pourtant, les autres tables en ont un, ce qui signifie que c'est l'un d'eux qui m'a aidée. Non! Pas de pitié pour l'ennemi. _

Tandis que la serveuse était partie, la commande soigneusement notée, James se tourna vers les trois autres.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

-Faut admettre qu'elle a une forte poitrine, observa Sirius.

-Je ne te parles pas de la serveuse, niguaud! Ca fait une semaine que nous avons quitté Poudlard, jour pour jour, et ces derniers temps, les combats avec les mages noirs et leur complices sont de plus en plus fréquents. Ce qui me choque, c'est que les hybrides, qui d'habitudes n'obéissent à personne, se sont montrés bien organisés. Je sais qu'ils sont décidés à ressuciter Voldemort mais tout de même, ils font obstacles à leur vraies nature.

-Ce qui est clair, c'est que nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de réponses tant que nous ne serons pas arrivés au Japon, dit Remus.

-D'ici là, il faudra se montrer très prudent, fit remarquer Sirius. Les ennemis, dont le principal semble être Lucius Malefoy, peuvent attaquer à tout moment. Nous avons encore une longue route à faire. Les tueurs vont sûrement bientôt passer à l'attaque.

-Excusez-moi, les interrompit la jolie serveuse, voici vos plats.

-Ouais! s'emporta Peter en se levant, le médius et l'index des deux mains levés pour faire le signe de la victoire.

-Bon, reprit Sirius, autant aller combattre le ventre plein, allez! A table!

-Moi je vais me régaler! cria Peter.

_Avec la dose de poison que j'ais soupoudré, ils ne vont pas se "régaler" longtemps, _pensa la jeune fille, le regard fixé sur les quatre visages qui étaient bientôt comdamnés à ce tordre de douleur jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Mais elle était justement si occupée qu'elle ne vit pas se qui arriva dans son dos.

-Bon, vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je commence avant vous, fit le petit vorace.

Un nouveau cri surgit. La serveuse se retrouvait aux prises avec le gars qui l'avait touchée et ses acolytes, dont l'un qui la tenait par le bras. Ils ne demandaient plus, ils ordonaient qu'elle aille avec eux pour faire des choses ensemble. Narcissa protesta mais ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. _Oh si seulement j'avais pas un rôle à jouer, je t'aurais déjà arraché un bras!_

Pourtant ce dernier eut très mal à cet endroit pour la bonne et simple raison qu'un des quatre garçons s'était levé et le lui tordait. Il avait des cheveux un peu plus longs que les autres, châtains clair, et avait la manie de toujours sourire.

-Eh! De quoi vous mêlez-vous, vous? demanda le mec avec le foulard jaune. Vous cherchez la bagarre?

-On fait ce qu'on veut, et puis d'abord t'es drôlement maso, toi, remarqua Sirius, où tu le veux, le prochain cendrier? Au milieu du front?

-Ah! C'est toi, le lâche qui m'a attaqué par derrière! Tu vas me le payer.

Puis sans crier gare, il renversa la table d'un coup de pied.

-Oh non, c'est pas possible! Il a TOUT renversé! s'affola Narcissa.

Puis un sanglot éclata et tout le monde se tourna vers Peter.

-Vous êtes sans coeur! Vous avez osé commettre un meurtre! Mon dîner est fichu! VOUS ALLEZ PAYER!!!

-Même moi, je ne me serais jamais aventuré à toucher à son assiette, commenta Sirius.

-Chez lui, le dîner, c'est sacré, ajouta James.

-Ouais ben c'est ça! Amenez-vous! cria un des acolytes.

Aussitôt le combat commença, les mecs étaient huit et du côté de James, deux, Sirius et Peter. James, pendant ce temps s'était assis et regardait ses deux amis étaler leur pauvres adversaires.

-Affronter des mages noir, ça passe, mais si maintenant, ils se mettent à boxer des moldus..., commenta James.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ces deux-là ont un énorme besoin de se défouler, lui répondit Remus qui était debout.

-Eh toi! Pourquoi tu restes assis? demanda un des acolytes. Allez, amènes-toi, qu'on rigole!

Il tenta un coup de poing que James évita, puis, sans se lever de sa chaise, il profita de l'élan de son _adversaire _pour lui faire un croche-patte, et il tomba par terre.

-En effet, c'est très rigolo, reprit James, si on considère cette façon de se battre comme ridiculement idiote, vous avez déjà essayés le sauna? Ca détend.

-Toi, tu vas arrêter de te foutre de notre copain, dirent en choeur deux autres maso.

Le patron de l'auberge était affolé. Il se tenait la tête de ses mains en suppliant les combattants d'au moins épargner les chaises.

Narcissa regardait le combat, impuissante, elle se sentait ridicule. Elle voyait Peter donner un coup de pied sauté à un mec, Sirius offrir un direct à un gars, James todre le bras derrière le dos de son adversaire, et ainsi l'immobiliser, et enfin Remus qui tordait à nouveau un bras d'un de ses adversaires tandis que de son autre main, il tirait le joue de son autre opposant. _Le seigneur Malefoy avait raison, ils sont imprévisibles. C'est vrai, comment faire du mal à des personnes si gentilles, qui n'hésitent pas à se battre pour nous._

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Elle leva la tête et vit Remus qui lui souriait.

-Oui mais... quand même..., répondit-elle.

Un autre gars essaya de flanquer une droite à Remus, mais celui-ci le vit, prit son bras et utilisa le poids de son adversaire pour le renverser et le faire tomber par terre. Puis, il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-A force d'avaler de la poussière, ils vont comprendre qu'une jolie fille, ça se respecte, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Elle se sentit rougir. Elle se rappelait pourquoi elle était là, pourquoi elle était aux ordres du seigneur Malefoy.

Cela s'était passé il y a quelques mois seulement, Lucius croisa au manoir d'un de ses _amis_ une jeune femme qui pleurait accompagnée d'un démon qui la gidait.

-Attends! Où est-ce que tu emmenes cette jeune femme? demanda-t-il.

-Oh, seigneur Malefoy! répondit-il en s'inclinant devant lui. Cette jeune femme est la petite fille d'un apothicaire. Elle a été choisie par le seigneur McNair pour sa grande beauté.

-Tu as raison en disant que cette femme est belle, dit-il après l'avoir observée. Elle me plaît, je l'achètes.

Narcissa fut surprise et malgré ses protestations, le démon se plia aux ordres. Sortit du manoir, Lucius s'expliqua:

-Igor Mcnair considère les femmes comme des jouets, jusqu'au moment où il se lasse d'elles, et les tues pour _s'amuser_. Surtout ne me considères pas comme ton sauveur, disons employeur. A partir de maintenant, je te prends à mon service. On dit que tu as des connaissances en potions, tu seras mon infirmière attitrée.

Elle fut gênée par tant de générosité et par le si bel éclat du soleil couchant se reflétant dans les yeux bleus de son nouveau maître.

_Pourquoi je me sens si hésitante? J'ais une dette envers seigneur Malefoy, et ses ennemis sont mes ennemis._ Elle se décida alors.

Un autre direct et le mec avec le foulard jaune tomba. Mais il se releva.

-Et ben, j'aurais pas cru qu'un gars comme toi se relèverais après un coup pareil, félicitations, dit Sirius.

-Héhé, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Nous, on sait encaisser et...

Mais Sirius ne sera jamais se qu'ils savaient faire d'autre, d'abord parce qu'il s'en fichait, et ensuite, parce qu'un nuage jaunâtre enveloppa toute la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Sirius.

-J'ais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, dit James.

-C'est du gaz! Surtout ne le respirez pas! prévint Remus en plaquant une main devant le nez.

Mais Sirius commançait malheuresement à chanceler, Remus le rattrapa à temps.

-Tiens bon Sirius, essayes de ne pas t'endormir! James! Peter!

Il regarda autour de lui, eux aussi étaient endormis. Mais Remus nota que son ami respirait normalement, il se demandait se qu'il se passait.

-Pas de panique, c'est juste un gaz soporifique, je n'allais quand même pas tuer des innocents.

Remus se tourna dans la direction de la voix qui venait de parler et il fut surpris de voir la serveuse.

-Vous? Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?

-Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais vraiment voulu que se soit surtout vous qui vous vous endormissiez, répondit-elle en sortant sous sa robe un objet en bois qui fit briller toute l'auberge d'une lumière aveuglante.

-Une baguette magique! Alors vous êtes...

Le jeune fille retira son tablier et l'envoya sur Remus qui protégeait ses yeux de la lumière éblouissante.

Il sentit un danger et s'écarta. Il vit un éclair de lumière lui égratigner la joue droite.

-... une mage noir! finit-il.

-C'est exact, et vous, vous êtes Remus Lupin. Le seigneur Malefoy a ordonner l'élimination de James Potter et de son groupe, et moi, Narcissa, je compte bien m'acquitter de cette mission.

Ils étaient face à face, Remus n'avait pas daiguainer sa baguette. Narcissa se tenait prête, elle avait troqué sa robe contre ses habits qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était avec le seigneur Malefoy. Puis, elle passa à l'attaque. Le jeune homme supplia, en évitant l'attaque, d'arrêter ce combat qui n'avait aucun sens. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Et ils risqueraient de blesser une des nombreuses personnes étendues au sol ou affalés sur les tables.

-INTAMUS!! cria Narcissa en pointant sa baguette sur son adversaire.

Un nouvel eclair blanc surgit et se précipita droit sur Remus qui l'esquiva et se porta en direction de la porte, mais cette action était prévisible, et la jeune fille le devança et lui donna un coup de pied au ventre, qui le fit sortir de l'auberge par la double porte.

Le jeune homme se releva et fit face à son adversaire. Cette dernière passa l'encadrement de l'entrée de l'auberge et attaqua à nouveau.

-INTAMUS!!!

-RURA!!!! cria Remus.

Ce dernier disparut, laissant une Narcissa étonnée, cette incantation est très difficile à maîtriser, surtout à leur âge, ils avaient 19 ans. Remus réapparut derrière Narcissa, lui prit rapidement sa baguette magique et la poussa. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba à son tour par terre.

-Maintenant que vous n'avez plus votre baguette, on peut s'expliquer? demanda-t-il poliment.

La jeune fille lui lança alors des grosses billes noires quiexplosèrent de l'intérieur répandant une déflagration sur Remus.

-Des explosifs!!

-On s'expliquera un autre jour!!!

-LUMINA PROTECTION!

Aussitôt, une barrière de lumière violette empêcha les explosions de toucher Remus.

-Oh non! Il a mit une barrière!!

-Narcissa, s'il vous plait, abandonnez, lui demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Peter vit sa main étendue, comme tout le long de son bras. Il s'était endormi, mais maintenant, il était réveillé, il regarda autour de lui et vit ses amis à terre.

-Hé! James, Sirius, réveillez-vous!

-Oui, oui, oh ma tête! se plaignit Sirius.

-Dans quel sorte de bar sommes-nous encore tombés? demanda James, se tenant la tête, la main sur la moitié du visage.

-Hé! Regardez dehors! remarqua Sirius. Remus est dehors et il se bat contre la serveuse!

-Je n'ais plus le choix, se lamenta Narcissa en brandissant un petit cylindre de métal au sommet duquel se trouvait un bouton rouge.

-Non! dit Remus affolé. C'est...

-Je tenais vraiment à ce qu'il y ait le moins de victimes possibles, je vous assure. Mais en cas d'imprévu, j'avais placé une bombe dans l'auberge. Il suffit d'appuyer sur ce bouton.

Elle appuya donc sur le bouton rouge en fermant les yeux et attendit le terrible bruit de l'explosion. Mais il ne vint pas. Déboussolée, Narcissa réappuya dessus trois fois, rien ne se passa.

-Excusez-moi, c'est de ça dont vous parlez ? demanda Remus qui tenait dans sa main gauche la fameuse bombe en question, avec un sourire malicieux. Parce que je suis tombé dessus tout à l'heure et ,comme ça m'a paru dangereux, j'ais préfèré la désamorcer, histoire d'éviter un drame.

Narcissa n'en revenait pas ! Elle était maudite ! Elle tomba à genoux.

_Cette fois, c'est l'echec complet! J'ais sous-estimée mes adversaires, pourtant seigneur Malefoy m'avait prévenue!_

-Excusez-moi pour le _coup _que je vous ais donné tout à l'heure.

Elle leva la tête et vit Remus qui s'était agenouillé auprès d'elle.

-Mais il n'y a pas eu de blessés, reprit-il, et au fond, que demander de mieux ?

Puis, il tendit sa main à Narcissa mais celle-ci la dégagea.

-Ne me touchez pas! cria-t-elle.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Non seulement j'ais perdu, mais en plus j'ais la pitié de mes adversaires, je suis la dernière des minables! Je ne suis plus digne de servir seigneur Malefoy.

Elle cria sa colère, sortit de sa poche arrière un long poignard et se releva.

-J'ais tout raté! Pour ne pas faire honte à mon maître, je n'ais plus qu'a mourrir.

-C'est ridicule, voyons...

-Ne m'approchez pas! Seigneur Malefoy, vous qui m'avez tant donné, dit-elle en pensant à lui en pleurant, je n'ais pas été digne de vous servir, mais je vous resterez loyal ! Et la seule façon pour ça est de mourir.

-Hé! cria Peter en sortant de l'auberge, ça va pas non ?! Ne faites pas ça!

Remus sentit tout à coup sa tête se consumer. Il avait déjà vécu ce genre de scène. Son cerveau le força à se rappeler par flash d'un long poignard, il se revoyait couvers de sang et regardait quelqu'un...

-Remus ? entendit-il, Remus, écoute moi. Je... je porte en moi l'enfant de ce monstre abominable.

-Ka... Karine!

-Il m'est devenu impossible de vivre, adieu Remus, dit une jeune femme brune très belle qui fermait les yeux et qui pleurait.

-Il m'est devenu impossible de vivre, dit Narcissa en pleurant, adieu, adieu seigneur Malefoy.

Stimulé par se flash, Remus s'élança vers elle pour l'en empêcher. Mais soudain, deux traînées de flammes surgirent de nulle part et bloquèrent le jeune homme qui se protègea le visage de l'air chaud de ses bras. Lorsqu'elles disparurent, Remus regarda à l'endroit où se trouvait Narcissa, mais cette dernière avait disparue.

Instinctivement, Lunard leva les yeux au ciel et la vit dans les bras d'un homme qui la soutenait d'une main et tenait fermement le poignard de l'autre, ce qui le fit saigner. Tandis qu'il volait, malgré le poid de Narcissa, il dévisagea les quatre jeunes hommes qui s'étaient regroupés dehors. La jeune femme, un peu sonnée par sa tentative de suicide, ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage de...

-Oh! Seigneur Malefoy!

Tous observèrent alors plus attentivement le nouveau venus. Des chaussures noires, un jean beige, une ceinture à boucle en cuir marron d'où était accroché une baguette magique, une veste en cuir noir à longues manches, relevées au niveau des coudes, sur un T-shirt tout aussi noir, des bracelets en argent sur ses poignets et un diadem de la même couleur sur son front. Il avait à peu près la même taille que Sirius et James, possèdait des yeux d'un bleu très pur, bien que l'un d'eux, le gauche, soit masqué par une mèche de ses cheveux. Ces derniers étaient d'une couleur très étonnante, la raison pour laquelle James ne l'avait pas reconnus, ils étaient rouge, un rouge tirant vers le violet.

-Lucius Malefoy! répètèrent les quatre à l'unisson.

Il se posa sur le toit de l'auberge, Narcissa toujours dans ses bras et les observèrent attentivement.

-Vous êtes le groupe de James Potter?

-Oui, pourquoi? demanda Sirius.

-Pour rien, je viens chercher Narcissa, répondit-il en la posant. Et je suis venus uniquement pour ça. Mais nos chemins se recroiseront bientôt, d'ici là, adieu.

-Non! lui cria Peter. Attends un peu. QUEUDBO!!!

Sa baguette se transforma en long bâton.

-TU NE VAS PAS PARTIR SANS EMPORTER UN PETIT SOUVENIR!!! continua-t-il en se jettant sur lui avec un regard et un sourire dément.

Devant l'assaut osé, et même suicidaire, de Peter, Lucius s'empara de sa baguette magique accrochée à sa ceinture et contre-attaqua.

-MEKAI !!!

Aussitôt, deux traînées de feu sortirent de la baguette et repoussèrent Peter, qui avait sauté pour rejoindre son adversaire sur le toit, et s'écrasa violement sur le sol .

-Peter est touché! cria Remus.

Sirius prit alors sa baguette et attaqua sans hésiter. Il avait la haine! Personne d'autre que lui-même n'était autorisé à torturer ce petit rat.

-Tu vas me le payer!! SLASH OF THE MOON!!!!

Un croissant de lune argenté apparut et vola droit vers la gorge de Lucius pour le décapiter.

-CRYSTAL WALL!!! cria la cible du sortilège.

Aussitôt, le croissant de lune s'écrasa sur un immense mur de protection limpide comme le cristal. Ce qui fit perdre l'espace de trois secondes l'assurance de Sirius.

-Pff, même pas une microfissure, c'est digne d'un redoublant maternelle, commenta Lucius.

-Ah ouais? Et tu sais ce qu'il te dit le _redoublant maternelle_? répliqua Sirius.

Mais personne ne le saura jamais car Lucius Malefoy décida de les attaquer.

-Je vais te montrer ce qu'est le vrai pouvoir.

Il concentra alors sa force magique dans sa baguette. Préssentant le danger, Remus s'empressa de se mettre devant Sirius, leva sa baguette au dessus de sa tête et se concentra lui aussi.

-MERAZOMA!!! cria Lucius.

-LUMINA PROTECTION!!! répliqua Remus.

Un véritable déluge de feu se déversa sur les deux amis, Lunard essayant de contenir les flammes ardantes avec sa barrière de protection qui n'allait pas tarder à céder.

Mais un déclic se fit entendre sur le toit et Lucius mit fin à son attaque en entendant le cran de sûreté d'un revolver s'enlever et un cylindre froid comme du métal se presser contre son crâne. Narcissa ne le vit que trop tard et ne put bouger.

-On ne bouge plus! prévint James qui s'était téléporté en douce sur le toit et qui tenait son colt, tous les moyens étaient bon pour se débarrasser de cet adversaire si fort.

-Tu es quelqu'un de très habile, pour te glisser derrière tes adversaires, remarqua ironiquement Lucius.

-Quand on m'y force, je ne suis pas contre une ruse déloyale.

-Le propre des possesseurs d'arme à feu. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Me trouer le crâne?

-Pas encore, j'ais quelques petites questions à te poser.

-Ca attendra, si tu veux bien. Comme tu le sais, chaque chose a une fin et, sans vouloir te vexer, j'aime les grands espaces. Surtout quand ils nous séparent des villages comme celui-ci où nous pourrions blesser des gens innocents pendant notre violent affrontement.

-En tous cas, merci de nous avoir montré l'essentiel de ta magie, c'est bon de savoir.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à excuser Narcissa pour ses facéties, mais, plus sérieusement, si vous vous mettez en travers de notre route, vous finirez entre quatre planches, six pieds sous terre.

-Si il faut en passer par là, autant faire ça le plus vite possible, répliqua calmement James en parlant de leur futur et inévitable combat.

-Très franchement, moi aussi j'aimerais.

Puis Lucius et Narcissa transplanèrent. James resta perplexe.

_C'est la première fois de ma vie que je sens ça. Une envie de tuer sans toutefois ressentir de haine ni de mal._

Pendant ce temps, sur la terre ferme, Sirius demanda à Peter si ça allait. Celui-ci, à quatre pattes sur le sol, frémit.

-C'est un sorcier remarquable, marmona-t-il, puis il se releva avec un grand sourire, JE NE M'ETAIS JAMAIS BATTU CONTRE QUELQU'UN D'AUSSI FORT QUE LUI!!!! VIVEMENT NOTRE PROCHAINE RENCONTRE!!!

-Regardez-le! On dirait un enfant ayant reçu un nouveau jouet, dit Sirius.

-Oui, ça fait plaisir à voir de le voir de si bonne humeur, commenta Remus.

-Bah, tant qu'il s'agite partout en disant pleins de bêtises, il va bien, conclut Sirius.

-Bon, tout ça est bien sympathique mais on est toujours pas plus avancés en ce qui concerne Voldemort et nos ennemis, remarqua James.

-Là, tu te trompes Cornedrue, je crois savoir un truc sur ce Lucius Malefoy, ajouta Remus, je sais pourquoi il se fait si facilement respecter auprès des plus puissants mages noir.

**OOOOOOOO**

Lucius et Narcissa avaient transplané dans une forêt, à peine arrivés, la jeune femme tomba à genoux.

-Est-ce que ça va? Tu n'es pas blessée? s'inquièta Lucius.

-Seigneur Malefoy, je suis une moins que rien, non seulement j'ais échoué mais en plus vous avez risqué votre vie pour me sauver. Je ne suis plus digne de vous servir. Faites de moi ce que vous voulez, j'accèpterais même la tradition d'exécu...

-TAIS-TOI! C'EST LA PREMIERE FOIS DE MA VIE QUE J'ENTENDS CA! JE NE ME SOUVIENS PAS AVOIR EU UN COMPAGNON ASSEZ STUPIDE POUR SONGER A LA MORT AVEC AUTANT DE FACILITE! Tu as promis de toujours me servir, de m'être toujours fidèle, non? Et bien si tu reviens sur ta décision, tu n'as qu'à te casser, je ne te retiens pas!

Les larmes de honte de Narcissa se tranformèrent en larmes de joies. Le seigneur Malefoy voulait encore d'elle après le cuisant echec qu'elle avait subit. Elle se jura alors de ne plus jamais songer à la mort et à toujours être dans le camp de celui qu'elle admirait tant.

**OOOOOOO**

La nuit était tombée. A l'auberge, Remus ouvrit sa fenêtre et admira les étoiles.

-Elles sont belles, ce soir, commenta James.

-Tiens, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer. Je refléchissais...sais-tu que ça fait huit ans qu'on se connaît, tous les quatre?

James s'appuya sur le mur, à côté de la fenêtre et regarda le plafond en silence.

-Huit ans, est-ce que tu en es sûr? répondit-il.

-Hum hum, confirma Remus.

-Tu as raison... pourtant, j'aurais dis que cela faisait plus longtemps.

-Oui, ça me fait la même impression. Aujourd'hui de nouveaux souvenirs sont revenus dans ma mémoire. Je ne les avaient pas oubliés, je les avaient juste mis de côté.

-Remus... si tu songes à ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a deux ans, et que ça tourne à l'obsession dans ta tête, alors occupes-toi de ce problème, ne te prive surtout pas pour nous, même si il s'agit d'une vengeance. Je ne peux pas te forcer à me suivre contre ta volonté. Le seul conseil que je peux te donner est d'écouter ton coeur, c'est un guide d'une grande valeur.

-Et un guide que je connais. Non, si il y a des choses que je regrette encore et que j'aimerais règler, je l'avoue, je suis bien avec vous, et pour tout te dire...

Mais il fut coupé par la porte de leur chambre qui venait de s'ouvrir laissant apparaître un Peter fou de rage.

-James, j'en peux plus, je veux dormir dans ta chambre. Sirius a attendu que je m'endorme, et se met a poser un sac de glaçons sur mes pieds!

-Faut bien que je m'occupes un peu, je peux pas dormir avec ce type, se défendit Sirius, il ronfle comme un malade!

-Je ne veux plus jamais être dans la même chambre que lui!

-Pareil pour moi, petit rat.

-Arrête de m'appeler petit rat.

-Alors peut être demi-portion?

-Et toi? Sale dragueur pervers!

-D'où tu sors cette injure???

-TA GUEULE PETER! FERME-LA SIRIUS! VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE M'OCCUPE DE VOUS DEUX? cria James en jettant un regards assassin aux deux compères.

-BEN VIENS ME CHERCHER, TETE A CORNES! lui cria Sirius en s'emparant d'un oreiller et le lançant sur lui en pleine figure.

Un long silence règna alors dans la pièce, personne ne bougea. Puis James se pencha pour prendre l'oreiller.

-Remus, fit-il calmement.

-Oui? demanda ce dernier, un peu tendu.

-Avec moi, ajouta James en souriant et en se jettant sur Sirius.

Remus prit le coussin de son lit et attaqua Peter qui répliqua avec un autre pedant que James et Sirius se livraient un duel acharné sur qui atteindra la figure de l'autre en premier. Ils s'amusaient et ils riaient. Même si maintenant ils étaient adultes, ils avaient gardé leur âme d'enfant.

A suivre...

** Dans le prochain chapitre, une mystérieuse personne semble pourchasser les mages noir et les hybrides de par le monde. Mais cette personne est-elle vraiment inconnue pour le groupe? Notamment pour James? Et est-ce réellement un allié? Le lourd passé de James se revèlera bientôt. Prochain chapitre La faucheuse des Sang-Pur.**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE FOUR TRAVELERS**

**LA FAUCHEUSE DES SANG-PUR**

**Attention: Ce chapitre des aventures de James Potter et des siens n'est pas plus violent que les autres mais peut tenir des propos choquants pour ceux qui connaissent l'univers de J.K. ROWLING. Si c'est le cas, veuillez m'en excuser d'avance. **

Sous un ciel menaçant, la nuit, la jeep verte roulait à moyenne vitesse sur la route. Les quatre occupants étaient silencieux. James décida de briser le silence.

-Et ben, dit-il en contemplant le ciel, on va avoir de la pluie.

-Arriverons-nous à l'auberge avant la première goutte? demanda Sirius.

-On pari! 10 mornilles qu'il pleuvra avant, proposa James.

-Moi aussi, je penses qu'il pleuvra avant, ajouta Sirius.

-Moi aussi, dit Remus.

- ... ben alors on peut pas parier, remarqua James. Hm? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? ajouta-t-il en se retournant pour voir Peter. Tu as faim?

-Non, cette fois, ce n'est pas ça, répondit-il tendu, vous ne sentez pas cette odeur... de mort?

Soudain, James freina seichement et ils descendirent tous les quatre pour voir le grand arbre éclairé par les phares de la voiture. Devant le fameux arbre s'étalaient trois corps, ceux de trois démons. Ils étaient sans connaissance et vu de plus prêt, on pouvait même affirmer qu'ils étaient morts, assassinés sauvagement. Pour preuve, leur corps portaient de profondes entailles et les flaques de sang à leurs pieds.

-Il vaut mieux ne pas traîner, ça pourrait être dangereux, conseilla Remus.

-T'as raison, c'est glauque, commenta Sirius.

_Mais... ces entailles, c'est..._, pensa James.

Il tombait des cordes dehors. James et ses amis avaient finalement réussi à atteindre l'auberge, complétements trempés. C'est ça l'inconvénient d'une jeep, il n'y a pas de toit. Au moins, ils avaient tous remporté le pari.

-Voilà, je vous ais préparé un bon thé chaud, annonça la jeune patronne toute souriante.

-Ah, merci, c'est gentil, répondit Remus.

-J'ai bien peur qu'il continu de pleuvoir pendant un bon bout de temps, dit-elle.

-Vraiment? Cool, fit Sirius en pensant evidement que ça lui donnait une bonne raison pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme.

-Avant d'arriver ici, nous avons croisés des cadavres de démons.

-Ah! C'est certainement le seigneur Servantes.

-Servantes? répéta Remus, interressé.

-C'est qui, ça? demanda Peter.

Au dehors, le tonerre grondait, s'ajoutant au vacarme de la pluie et illumina le ciel pendant quelques centièmes de secondes.

-Vous n'êtes pas de la région, c'est normal que vous ne le connaissez pas, répondit la jeune femme. Il s'agit d'un sorcier que certains appellent le Sauveur. Il parcours le monde à la recherche des mages noir et des créatures maléfiques. Peu de gens l'ont vus, mais il est très puissant. Il porterait apparemment une cape de voyage et reste tout le temps avec sa capuche, comme si il ne voulait pas qu'on voye distinctement son visage. Ses sorts peuvent éliminer directement ses adversaires.

-Je vois, fit Remus, les cadavres portaient des traces d'une violence inouie. Mais vu leur état, ils n'étaient pas morts en succombant à leurs blessures, mêmes profondes.

_Je me souviens de se sortilège... alors se serait lui? Lui seul savait le manipuler..._ James essaya d'imaginer le personnage dans sa tête._ Non, _pensa-t-il après courte reflexion, _c'est impossible._

-Tu travailles et tu habites ici? demanda Sirius à la patronne avec un sourire charmeur.

-Oui, et toi? Tu habites où?

-Un peu nulle part, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Une petite ballade sous la pluie pour que je puisse mouiller mes fringues de rechange?

-Pourquoi pas? demanda la jeune femme en lui souriant.

Soudain, un éclair déchira le ciel et le tonerre retentit. Ce qui ne couvrit pas le cri de douleur de Sirius qui s'était prit un coup d'éventail sur la tête.

-Ca suffit! lui cria James. Tu n'es qu'un sale dragueur.

-Ma vie privée ne te regardes pas! se défendit-il.

-Tu n'écoutes pas quand je parle? répliqua James. ON RESTE GROUPES! On évite de se séparer, Malefoy pourrait attaquer à tout moment! C'est trop dur à comprendre? C'est lourd de voyager avec quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'avec se qu'il a entre les jambes!

Remus les regardait en souriant, sa tasse de thé dans ses mains. Puis il intervint.

-Ne vous disputez pas, c'est inutile, de toutes façons, on peut pas aller autre part pour l'instant à cause de la pluie, la jeep n'a pas de toit.

Après quelques secondes de silence, James leur dit donc que se serait mieux de se reposer ici, puis, il alla s'isoler. Il s'installa sur les rebords d'une fenêtre et regarda la pluie tomber grâce à la lumière de l'auberge. Il plongea alors dans ses souvenirs, des souvenirs qui revenaient tout seul dans sa mémoire. _Ce soir là aussi, il pleuvait._

Il y a trois ans, James était allé chez son grand-père pendant les vacances. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en été, il pleuvait abondament. James pouvait voir les milliers de gouttes tomber du ciel pour attérir sur la boue par la fenêtre du salon, le soir.

-Cette pluie est une bonne chose pour les plantes, il faisait si chaud ses derniers temps, lui dit Victor Potter, son grand-père.

-Oui, tu penses que ça va bientôt s'arrêter? lui avait-il demander.

-Haha, tu n'aimes pas la pluie?

-Je ne la déteste pas mais... je ne peux pas jouer dehors, c'est frustrant.

-En effet, quand je te regardes, j'ais l'impression de voir un lion en cage.

Malgrés James, se souvenir s'arrêta de lui-même pour se plonger dans une autre scène de son passé.

Il avait 14 ans, maintenant.

La nuit était douce, on sentait la fraîcheur de la nature dégagée par les vitres, pourtant épaisses, de la tour Gryffondor. Impossible de rester éveiller, bercé par la douceur du vent. Et pourtant, Sirius n'arrivait pas à dormir! Il faut dire que quand on a un imbécile dans le lit à côté du sien, ça aide. Il entendait son ami parler tout seul, et à voix haute, comme s'il avait oublié la présence des autres. C'en était trop! Il se leva de son lit et tira les rideaux du baldaquin pour voir des cheveux en bataille et des lunettes rondes, en d'autres termes, son meilleur ami, James.

-Hé! Cornes de bois! Tu pourrais arrêter de faire tout ce bruit? J'arrive pas à dormir à cause de toi!

Mais Sirius avait beau crier, il ne parvint pas à déconcentrer James qui écrivait quelque chose en marmonant des paroles incompréhensibles. En revanche, un gémissement lui indiqua qu'il avait réveillé un autre de ses camarades, Peter. Ce dernier allait se plaindre mais se ravisa en croisant le regard de Sirius.

-Tu sais quoi, dit-il à James, je crois que tu devais te reposer, t'as une mauvaise mine.

-Tu plaisantes! répondit James en regardant Sirius comme s'il était devenu fou, tu sais quel jour on est?

-Heu... le 13 Février?

-Exactement! Et quelle heure il est?

-Il est 23 heures.

-Et il ne me restes plus qu'une heure avant minuit!

-... je ne te suis pas.

-Demain, on est le 14 Février, la Saint-Valentin! Me dis pas que tu as oublié?

-Et alors? dit Sirius en baillant, d'habitude, on fait tout pour oublier cette fichue fête, non? Faut dire que je reçois tellement de chocolat, assez pour tenir un siège d'une année entière, à croire que j'ai séduit la moitié des filles de Poudlard.

Sirius sourit, mais il fut déçu que son ami n'eut aucune réaction, en fait, James n'avait écouté que la moitié de se qu'il disait.

-Pas cette année! Regardes, répondit James en pointant son doigt sur un paquet soigneusement emballé au pied de son lit, mon cadeau est parfait, il ne me reste plus qu'a écrire cette lettre qui exprimera le mieux mes sentiments pour la personne de mon coeur. Tu te rends compte qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une heure!

-Ok, ok, mais fais moins de bruits, demanda Sirius.

Le lendemain, James se réveilla en hâte et s' habilla rapidement sous le regard sceptique de Sirius. Il dévalla quatre à quatre les escaliers du 7ème étage si vite qu'on aurait pu dire qu'il volait, c'était du moins ce qu'il ressentait. Sirius, lui, était curieux de savoir qui était la personne que James avait choisit. Arrivé à la Grande Salle bien avant ses amis, James se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son cadeau! Il fallait donc qu'il remonte mais il vit Remus, Sirius et Peter qui descendaient avec le cadeau de James. Aprés les avoir chaleuresement remerciés, James se précipita dans la Grande Salle. Sirius s'attendait à voir son ami se partir droit vers la table des Gryffondor mais au lieu de ça, il se dirigea vers une autre table. James s'arrêta, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, devant la table des Serpentards, puis marcha jusqu'à la dernière personne que Sirius aurait pensé. Remus en revanche resta impassible et continuait de sourire.

Il avait des cheveux noirs et gras et des yeux de la même couleur, en deux mots, Severus Rogue.

-Tiens, bonjour Potter.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sirius poussa un cri, Rogue, la personne que James aime?! James le confirma.

-Bonjour Severus, répondit-il aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Heu... voilà, aujourd'hui, c'est la St Valentin et je voulais t'offrir un cadeau...et...

-Encore une de tes farces?

-Heu... non, répondit James pris au dépourvu. J'aimerais te donner ça.

Il lui tendit la lettre sur laquelle il s'était acharné hier soir. Rogue la prit et lit le texte. Quand il l'eut fini, il regarda James avec une grimace. Même si le jeune homme était sincère, il ne savait pas écrire un petit mot sentimental convenablement sans être maladroit.

-Et aussi, reprit James, ça.

Il lui tendit le cadeau. Mais voyant que Severus s'en méfiait, le jeune homme le déballa et lui montra une longue petite boîte.

-Ca m'a semblé bien, alors...

Mais voyant que Severus refusait de l'ouvrir, le jeune gryffondor le posa devant ce dernier et partit sans rien ajouter. Il était vraiment gêné.

En fin de journée, un peu étourdit car il s'était couché tard, James rattrapa Severus dans un couloir du 3ème étage.

-Tu vas dans ta salle commune? Oui, c'est vrai, les cours sont finis.

Rogue ne répondit pas. James se tourna vers lui, il regardait devant lui sans faire attention au jeune gryffondor. James se força à sourire quand même.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse le devoir de Flitwik ensemble?

Ils sortaient du cours d'Enchantement où les Gryffondor et les Serpentard avaient eu cours commun.

Rogue resta silencieux tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers du 3ème étage. Même la Saint-Valentin ne le changeait pas, il était toujours aussi distant. James se disait qu'il devait le faire, alors pendant qu'ils étaient dans le couloir du deuxième étage, sans réfléchir, James plaqua soudainement Severus contre le mur et l'embrassa vigoureusement. Rogue, pris au dépourvu ne réagit pas. Le jeune gryffondor sentit quelque chose dans la veste de Severus. Il prit l'objet dans la poche intérieure qui était la boîte noire qu'il avait offert au jeune serpentard ce matin.

-Tiens?! J'aurais parié que tu l'avais jetté, dit-il en l'ouvrant.

Il en tira un collier en or avec une croix en emeuraude attachée.

-Je trouves que c'est pas si mal. Personellement, je ne crois pas en Dieu, mais je crois en ma force. Crois en toi, sois plus confiant et tu auras toi aussi des amis. Je n'ai jamais fait de cadeaux à personne, c'est un collector, gardes-le.

_Mais la même année, Sirius, qui ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Severus avec nous, lui a fait une farce de très mauvais goût à propos de Remus. Mais je l'ai apprit juste à temps. J'ai pu le sauver a temps.. Depuis ce jour, quand nous nous parlions, ce n'était que pour s'échanger des injures et des sorts._

James était de retour chez son grand père, à 16 ans. C'était l'aube, la pluie avait céssé mais les larmes du jeune homme tombaient en concert. _La paisible nuit troublée par la pluie s'écoule lentement, mais le matin cauchemardesque fait son apparition. _James regardait le corps de son grand père brutalement assassiné par un mage noir, couvert de sang. James en avait sur les mains, le sang de celui qu'il n'a pas pu protéger parce qu'il était trop faible.

Un nouvel éclair illumina le ciel et James se réveilla dans sa chambre, le corps couvert de sueur. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il entendait le bruit de la pluie dehors. _Il y a combien d'années que je n'avais pas fait ce rêve?_ Il sentit une présence dans la pièce, il n'était pas seul.

-Ca va, James?

-C'est toi, Remus?

-Je m'inquiétais, tu avais l'air de faire un rêve rempli de souffrances.

-Non, ce n'est rien.

-Tant mieux, tu sais, il m'arrive d'en faire les soirs de pluies.

-C'est rassurant de ne pas être le seul. En réalité... la pluie agit sur le moral.

Un cri retentit alors dans la nuit. James et Remus, rejoints par Sirius et Peter, allèrent dans la cuisine, à l'endroit où le cri avait résonné. Arrivés devant la porte ouverte, ils trouvèrent la patronne allongée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda James.

-Un... un démon, là! répondit-elle en pointant du doigt un coin à peine éclairé par la lune.

La lumière était éteinte mais grâce à la lumière de la lune passant par les vitres, ils le voyait, de dos, accroupit qui mangeait quelquechose. Ce qui révolta Peter. Il sortit sa baguette mais Sirius l'en empêcha.

-Ben quoi, il faut l'arrêter, non?

-Bien sûr, mais sans détruire toute la cuisine, si c'est possible.

Le démon se tourna vers eux avec un sourire mauvais.

-Ok, ok, je vais essayer de me retenir. STUPEFIX!!

Un éclair rouge atteint le démon qui tomba, hors d'état de nuire. Mais une ombre sortit d'un recoin sombre.

-Peter, attention! prévint Remus, il y en a un autre derrière toi!

En effet, un autre démon profita du fait que Queudver se soit un peu écarté du groupe pour l'attaquer en traître. Mais Peter avait entendu son ami le prévenir et plongea pour éviter son attaque. A peine eut-il touché le sol que le jeune sorcier contre-attaqua.

-ITO!!! cria-t-il en faisant jaillir une petite sphère grise de sa baguette qui provoqua une petite explosion sur l'adersaire et tomba, évanoui.

-Dis donc! s'exclama Sirius. Tu es plutôt en forme, au saut du lit.

-Bon, alors on fait quoi? On les fout dehors? demanda-t-il à James.

Mais à peine sa phrase terminée, un boomerang de lumière blanche apparut de derrière eux. La forme se scinda en deux et atteignit les deux corps inconscients.

-SPECTRUMSEMPRA!

_Cette voix... ce sort... c'est..._

Aussitôt, les deux démons se réveillèrent et hurlèrent, en proie à des douleurs inimaginables, leurs corps se désséchaient à vue d'oeil tandis que les croissants de lumière laissèrent une profonde entaille à chacun des deux hybrides qui tombèrent, morts. Tout ça s'était passé en cinq secondes. Le sang continuait de s'écouler de leur blessure.

-Je m'apelles Servantes, et j'éliminerais tous les serviteurs des ténèbres, annonça le nouveau venu.

Les quatre observèrent cette _légende vivante _de plus près. Il portait une cape de voyage bleu foncé et il avait rabattu sa capuche. En dessous, il avait une tunique noire. Il était de la même taille environ que Sirius, qui était un peu plus grand que James. On ne voyait pas son visage mais on pouvait voir un collier en or d'où pendait une croix en emeuraudes à son cou. _Cette voix, ce collier, ce sortilège qui aspire la vie et qui laisse sur le corps une marque profonde, aucun doute, c'est Severus. _Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit.

-Seigneur Servantes, je vous remercies d'avoir éliminé ses démons, dit la jeune femme.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je n'ai fait que mon devoir, répondit-il.

_Severus Rogue et Servantes sont la même personne, mais pourquoi a-t-il utilisé la magie noire? Je sais qu'il était un peu fan mais de là à l'utiliser..._

-Ben c'est génial qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui se bat contre les démons à notre place, remarqua Sirius.

-Et en plus il assure grave! ajouta Peter. Bon, on peut aller se coucher maintenant.

Ils faisaient tous un pas vers leur chambre.

-Hé! Etes-vous vraiment des sorciers normaux? demanda Servantes.

-Quoi? fit Sirius.

-Je ne comprends pas le sens de cette question et je la trouve complétement déplacée, fit remarquer Remus.

-Vous ne m'abusez pas! Un de vous est un loup-garou, un autre est un Sang-pur... et le dernier n'est pas normal.

-Et alors? Même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça ferait? demanda Peter.

-Je vois que vous ne m'avez pas écouté. J'ai dit que j'éliminerais tous les serviteurs des ténèbres, et les Sang-pur et les loup-garou en font partis, résuma-t-il en prenant sa baguette magique. Préparez-vous à mourir!

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends? demanda Peter. La moindre des choses serait de prendre le temps de nous écouter!

-SPECTRUMSEMPRA!!!!

-RURA!! invoqua Remus en prenant Peter et Sirius par les épaules.

Peter se rua alors sur son adversaire.

-STUPEFIX!!!

-RURA!!!

L'éclair de lumière rouge s'écrasa au sol, car Servantes avait disparut. Il réapparut derrière Peter fit jaillir une lame de lumière à l'extrémité de la baguette et s'en servit pour transpercer son adversaire par derrière. Mais James bloqua le bras de l'ennemi.

-Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il. Les tuer ne sert à rien. A moins que tu ne veuilles réduire le nombre de débiles mental en circulation sur la planète.

-En le voyant, Servantes ouvrit grand les yeux. Peter supposa qu'ils devaient se connaître.

-Vous le connaissez tous, c'est Rogue.

Servantes sourit et se mit à rire.

-Alors les rumeurs sont bien fondées. Je savais que tu voyageais, mais qu'on se rencontre... , il n'y a pas mal de rumeurs qui circulent parmis lesquelles un _diamond wizard _impur, escorté par une bande de brutes se dirigeait vers l'est. James Potter, ignores-tu que ton prédécésseur, ton grand-père en l'occurence, s'est fait tuer par un mage noir?

-Ca n'a rien à voir.

Mais malgré cette affirmation, James replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Ces parents étaient venus pour le ramener à la maison et ils le virent, encore sous le choc, les mains pleines de sang de son grand-père qui était étalé, mort par terre. Sa grand-mère, qui avait été dans la chambre ne s'était pas réveiller. Lorsqu'elle s'était levée, elle vit le spectacle cauchemardesque et prévint Charles et Evelyne. Quand ses parents réussir à le réveiller de cette transe, la seule chose qu'il put dire est:

-Je n'ai pas été capable de le protéger, puis il s'éffondra sur le sol, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Plus tard, il raconta tout se qui s'était passé à ses parents et à Albus Dumbledore qui était venus lui-même, son grand-père ayant été un de ses plus proches amis. Un mage noir s'était introduit dans le salon et avait lancé un sortilège de magie noire sur James, mais Victor s'était interposé pour recevoir le sort. Ce qui s'était passé dans la réalité, car James avait quelque peu modifier en prétendant que plusieurs mages noir avaient tout à coup lancé un sort dans le dos de son grand-père, après s'être introduits discrètement. Quoiqu'il en soit, la baguette en cristal du ciel sain fut volée. C'est là que le jeune homme comprit l'étendue de ses faiblesses et les limites de ses forces. Il fit alors de gros efforts pour ne pas que ça se voye pendant sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il devint plus sérieux, travaillait plus dur et ne se faisait même plus coller par les professeurs. Cela dura un temps, avant qu'il ne reprennes ses habitudes à noël. Il avait 17 ans, il était majeur, et à la fin de ses études à Poudlard, non seulement il avait enfin conquis le coeur de Lily, mais en plus, le dernier jour, Dumbledore le convoqua dans son bureau.

-Cette baguette du ciel sain est un grand problème, lui expliqua-t-il. Entre de mauvaises mains, elle pourrait devenir une arme dangereuse. Mais passons, si tu es ici, c'est pour une autre raison.

Dumbledore avait sortit d'une vitrine, dissimulée derrière le tableau des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard réunis, une baguette en cristal. Celle de Victor Potter était en cristal jaune comme la lumière, celle du professeur était noire comme les tenèbres.

-Je penses qu'il est temps que tu hérites des pouvoirs que ton grand-père voulait te confier.

-A moi? demanda James, très surpris. Mais pourquoi ne pas les confier à mon père? Il est un ancien Auror, et est beaucoup plus expérimenté que moi au combat.

-Peut être, mais c'était la volonté de ton grand-père. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi, je l'ignores. En temps que futur ex-_diamond wizard, _je ne le serait plus dans quelques secondes, je te transmet mon titre pour que tu deviennes donc le plus jeune _diamond wizard _de ta génération, félicitations. Je te remet donc la baguette en cristal du ciel maléfique. Tu aura pour mission de retrouver, mais quand tu voudras, rien ne presse, la baguette du ciel sain. Voilà, maintenant, tu peux aller faire ta valise, adieu.

-Au revoir professeur.

Sans un regard en arrière, James quitta le bureau de Dumbledore, se sentant à nouveau confiant. Il deviendrait fort! Plus fort qu'aucun autre sorcier, il se le jura.

Un nouvel éclair retentit qui ramena James à la réalité.

-Les mages noir étaient de retour et ils se sont remis à tuer, conta Servantes. Mais leur premières cibles n'étaient pas les moldus mais ceux qui étaient considérés comme des traîtres. Ellen Rogue, ma mère et son moldu de mari étaient l'une des premières cibles. J'étais majeur et j'avais une maison. Un jour je rendit visite à mes parents et j'as retrouvé leur cadavre. Les mages noir... ils étaient encore ici! J'étais fou de rage, ils étaient trois, un démon, un mage noir, au Sang-pur naturellement, et un loup-garou. Ils souriaient, heureux d'avoir trouvé leur prochaine victime. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder, puisque j'étais impuissant, alors je me suis jeté une malédiction.

-Le sort Originel! s'exclama James. Tu l'as utilisé sur toi!

-Oui, grâce à cette malédiction, j'ai transformé ma haine en force! Je suis devenu invincible! Je les ai tué sans problèmes, mais par contre...

Pendant qu'il parlait, Servantes les regardaient avec un sourire dément. James remarqua alors que ses yeux n'étaient plus noirs mais rouges.

-Mon corps n'a plus d'autonomie, reprit-il. Il est devenu une arme! Et cette arme demande des âmes en permanence!

_Il est prisonnier de la malédiction qu'il s'est jetter!_

-Alors dans le but de me satisfaire, j'ai commencé à voyager à travers le monde. J'ai tuer et absorber les âmes des hybrides que j'ai rencontrer ainsi que celles de prétendus mages noir, même innocents, à ce moment là, ils étaient sous l'emprise de cette force négative qui s'empare du monde actuellement. Alors grâce à cette coincidence, je suis devenus le Sauveur! Hahahahahahaha!!

-Mais il a pété un plomb! s'écria Peter.

-Et c'est qui, le monstre dans toute cette histoire? demanda Sirius.

-Quelle gâchis! ajouta James. Tu n'existes même plus, Severus! Tu t'es perdu!

-Comprends-moi bien, Black, tu veux savoir qui est le réel monstre? demanda Servantes.

-Ne restons pas ici, il est trop dangereux, proposa Remus.

-Mais il pleut dehors! s'exclama Peter.

-C'est vrai mais mieux vaut être mouillé que tué.

Ils sortirent donc tous les quatre de l'auberge et tentèrent d'échapper à ce monstre. Le déluge les trempa rapidement, ils avaient leurs habits de voyages. Lys les suivaient en volant au-dessus d'eux.

-On y voit rien! se plaignit Sirius.

Soudain, Peter sentit quelque chose.

-Remus! Attention!! Derrière toi!

En effet, une paire d'eux rouges emplient de haine apparurent derrière le jeune homme qui fit demi-tour en prenant sa baguette.

-LUMINARA!!!

Le sort de lumière ne fit aucun effet à Servantes qui souriait sadiquement.

-On est dehors, on peut se battre à fond!! IORA!!

Une sphère de lumière verte suivit d'une traînée de la même couleur fonça sur l'ennemi.

-PROTEGO!!! répliqua ce dernier.

La sphère explosa sans que Servantes n'eut à en souffrir.

-C'est pas juste!!

-La malédiction que j'ai jetté sur moi me rends insensible à tous vos petits sorts. D'ailleurs, avant, vous m'attaquiez toujours à deux minimum, je ne vous cache pas que je savoures ce moment d'exhaltation.

Peter se tourna vers James en espérant obtenir son aide, mais celui-ci se tenait le dos contre un mur, les bras croisés, abrité par la toiture d'une maison.

-Hé! James, viens nous aider, bon sang!!! lui cria Queudver.

-Alors, Potter? Tu ne viens pas en aide à tes petits amis? demanda l'ennemi.

-Ils se débrouillent très bien sans moi, lui dit-il. De toutes façons, ces trois cons ne mourront jamais.

-Sur ce point, je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais raison, lui dit Sirius.

-Je suis sûr que même si l'un de nous mourrait, il ne se donnerait même pas la peine de verser une larme, affirma Remus en souriant.

Pendant que les trois compères attaquaient Servantes, James eut à nouveau un souvenir de son grand-père et lui, il y a dix ans.

Il avait pris une feuille de papier orange et la pliait sous le regards de son petit-fils. Victor le remarqua et sourit.

-Regardes, James, je fabriques un avion en papier. Ne me regardes pas comme ça, ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête de son petit-fils. Les gens souhaiteraient qu'en tant que _diamond wizard_, je leur enseigne des choses. Mais la seule chose que je sache faire à par la magie est les avions en papier. A part faire ça, je ne sais pas grand chose.

Victor lança l'avion en papier orange dans le magnifique ciel bleu, se qui emerveilla les yeux de James.

-C'est beau, non? L'orange amère rends le bleu du ciel plus manifique encore. On a ce contraste parce que se sont des couleurs complémentaires, elles font ressortir le meilleur de l'autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te racontes ça, ça n'est pas intéressant.

-Oh si, répondit James en regardant l'avion en papier voler dans le ciel.

_En perdant mon grand-père, j'ai compris le niveau de mon incompétence... et que j'étais incapable de m'occuper de moi. C'est pour cette raison que je ne veux plus protéger qui que se soit._

De retour à la réalité, les attaques de Sirius, Peter et Remus n'avaient aucun effet.

-Et ben! Il a plus rien de la lopette qu'on a connus à Poudlard, observa Sirius.

-Nos coups nous sont renvoyés maintenant, c'est pire qu'un boomerang, ajouta Remus.

-Il va falloir changer de stratégie.

-Attendez, demanda James en s'avançant, baguette à la main. Je vais m'occuper de lui, on a pas le choix, c'est la seule façon de se débarrasser de cette malédiction.

-NON! cria Peter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda James, surpris de l'intervention de Queudver.

-Si je me souviens bien, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, tu lui avais offert ce collier. Tu tenais beaucoup à lui!

-Tss, laisse tomber, il a peut être été attirant à une époque mais...

-Même si aujourd'hui c'est quelqu'un de moche, tu l'aimes encore! Tu n'as pas le droit de le tuer.

-SPECTRUMSEMPRA!!

Peter le sentit venir trop tard, le boomerang de lumière blanche qui se précipitait sur lui et James ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Ce dernier fut hanté par la dernière image de sa mémoire, celle de son grand-père le protègeant de l'assaut du mage noir.

-CA SUFFIT!!!!! cria-t-il.

Le tonnerre raisonna tandis que la pluie continuait de tomber. Le sang coula alors du ventre transpercé de James qui s'était interposé.

-James!! crièrent Peter, Sirius et Remus.

-Pourquoi tu l'as empêcher de cette manière? cria Peter.

-Pourquoi t'es tu interposé? demanda Sirius à voix haute.

-FERMEZ LA! VOUS ME CASSEZ LES OREILLES, cria le blessé.

_Moi aussi j'aimerais comprendre..._ Ce furent ses dernières pensées qui étaient aussi embrouillées que se qui venait de se passer. Il s'écroula sur le ventre sombra dans l'abîme noire et profonde de la torpeur.

-JAMES!!!!!! hurla Peter.

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

**THE FOUR TRAVELERS**

**BONNE NUIT**

Le sang coulait goutte après goutte et se mélangait sur le sol avec les gouttes de pluies qui tombaient abondament. James était allongé sur le dos. Peter criait son nom pour le reveiller mais rien n'y faisait. Servantes, qui contemplait la scène se répétait sans cesse _J'ai réussi, j'ai tué James Potter... _la voix moins grave de Severus cria dans sa tête _Non! Ca suffit, tu as assez fait de mal comme ça!_

-Il n'avait pas à s'interposer! lui répondit à voix haute Servantes. Il s'est volontairement suicidé!

-Du calme Peter, ne le touche pas, prévint Remus. Aide-moi Sirius, il faut le mettre à l'abri de la pluie.

Les deux compères soulevèrent donc le corps agonisant de James précautionneusement pour le placer sous le toit de la maison abandonnée, Peter veillant sur leurs arrières. Une fois leur ami posé au sol et au sec, Sirius se tint prêt de lui tandis que Remus lançait un sort de soin.

-Sirius, va aider Peter a contenir Servantes pendant que je...

Remus ne termina pas sa phrase, il se tournait vers Sirius qui s'était relevé et sembla se figer.

-Quoi? demanda son ami. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Remus ne répondit pas, il fixait Sirius avec un regard vide. Il commença alors a trembler, il respirait de plus en plus profondément, il sentait son coeur se cogner avec une force inouie dans sa poitrine.

Sirius eu alors le plus gros sursaut de sa vie.

_Mais... c' est la nuit, là! _pensa-t-il. _Et ce soir... c'est un soir de..._ Sirius se retourna, ce n'était pas lui que Remus regardait, il leva les yeux au ciel et vit...

-LA PLEINE LUNE!!!! finit-il, affolé. Remus! As-tu pris ta potion Tue-Loup?

Sirius eut alors un flash, ils étaient dans l'auberge et Remus buvait du thé.

-Tu as bu du thé APRES avoir prit ta potion?!!! s'exclama-t-il.

Son ami ne répondit pas et regardait toujours l'immense sphère argentée qui brillait dans le ciel malgré la pluie d'un regard extrêmement vide. Le thé neutralise les effets de la potion.

-Oh! Meeeeeeeeeeeerdheu! Crétin!

Sans réfléchir un instant de plus, Sirius prit Remus par le col, le força à se relever et le jetta le plus loin qu'il put de James, sans que son ami n'oppose de résistance. Ses spasmes étaient de plus en plus violents.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Peter en s'approchant de son ami.

-Tires-toi! Il va se transformer! le prévint Sirius.

Peter ne se le fit pas redire et se précipita aux côtés de Sirius pendant que Remus se mit à crier. Il changeait a vue d'oeil. Ses oreilles et ses dents s'allongèrent pour donner des griffes et des crocs, ses cheveux s'allongeaient également et il se redressa de tout son long. Il ne semblait pas plus grand mais était menaçant, effrayant même.

-Maintenant, on va avoir de sérieux ennuis, commenta Sirius. Sans la potion Tue-Loup, il est redevenu le loup-garou sauvage et déchaîné qu'il était avant, Lunard.

Mais cette transformation semblait amuser Servantes qui riait.

-Tu dévoiles enfin ton vrai visage, petit cachotier.

Le _petit cachotier _disparut et réapparu aussitôt devant Servantes et l'envoya direct au sol en plaquant sa main sur le visage de son adversaire, sous les regards surpris de ses amis. L'ennemi riposta en donnant un violent coup de pied au ventre de Remus. Celui-ci passa alors au-dessus de son adversaire. Mais après un rétablissement, Remus toucha le sol de son pied droit et repartit à l'attaque. Néanmoins, Servantes s'était déjà relevé et pointa sa baguette sur le loup-garou.

-SPECTRUMSEMPRA!!!

Le boomerang de lumière blanche atteint Remus qui ne s'arrêta pas de courir pour autant. Le sort se disloqua au contact du loup-garou.

-Les sorts de magie noire n'ont aucun effet sur lui! s'affola-t-il.

Remus arriva devant Servantes et lui décocha une droite si fulgurante que l'adversaire tomba par terre. Sirius se dit alors que c'était l'occasion, alors il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur le ventre de James et commença son sortilège de soin, pendant que Peter voyait son ami loup garou se jetter sur le corps étendu de Servantes et le frapper violement à plusieurs reprises sur son visage et sur son ventre avec des râles de haine. Sirius remarqua que James avait perdu beaucoup de sang, que le corps de son ami se refroidissait à cause de la pluie et, le plus surprenant, c'était que la blessure était grave mais pas mortelle. Aucun point vital n'a été touché. _Malgré sa haine envers nous, il est encore conscient?_

-Peter! demanda-t-il.

-Oui?

-Je m'occupe de la blessure de James, toi, occupes-toi de Remus.

Lunard se redressa et hurla, ce qui fit déglutir Peter.

-Je veux bien, mais comment je peux faire?

-Je n'en sais rien, il n'y a que James qui pourrait faire quelquechose. Mais il faut l'arrêter, sinon, il va continuer dans sa folie et tout détruire autour de lui.

Servantes profita de ce répit pour se relever mais Remus se jetta sur son épaule et le mordit violement, lui arrachant un bout de sa tunique. Mis en appétit, Lunard tenta une nouvelle attaque mais quelquechose se mit à briller intencément au cou de Servantes. Le loup garou fut aveuglé, puis il se tint la tête, comme si il était sujet à de violentes migraines. L'adversaire en profita alors.

-RURA!! cria-t-il.

Il réapparut dans le dos de Remus en clamant:

-Je ne fuis pas! Je reviendrais et vous engraisserais ma haine! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Sur ce, il disparut.

_Il s'est enfuit, mais il reviendra, il ne nous laissera aucun répit tant qu'il ne nous aura pas tous tué_, pensa Sirius en se levant._ Mais il est parti,_ _j'ai cicatrisé la blessure de James, mais il nous reste encore un problème..._

-Remus, ça va? demanda Peter en s'approchant de lui.

Il lui tournait le dos, puis soudain il se retourna et donna un violent coup de poing a Peter qui fit un immense bond en arrière pout éviter.

-Ne l'approches pas! Il ne nous reconnaît pas! Laisse-le moi! cria Sirius. Hé! Lunard!

Sirius s'approcha du loup garou tandis que ce dernier fonçait sur lui. Lunard se jetta tête baissée sur Patmol pour le mordre mais ce dernier lui présenta son bras et se protègea avec. Le sang ne giclait pas, Sirius avait la peau dure même si Remus enfonçait plus en profondeur ses crocs.

-Putain, Remus, t'es complètement dingue! lui cria-t-il en lui donnant des coups de poing au ventre de son autre bras et en serrant les dents. Réagit!

-Tiens le bien! fit une voix mystérieuse surgit de nulle part.

-Hein? Qui vient de parler? demanda Sirius.

Soudain, un rayon de lumière passa à travers des nuages noirs et épais. _Hein? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce remake du Roi Lion?_ se demanda le jeune homme.

La collone de lumière se rétrécit et se centait sur la bouche de Lunard. Sirius comprit alors et repoussa le loup garou qui regardait le ciel étonné, la bouche grande ouverte. Le rayon de lumière jaune entra dans la bouche de Lunard et déversa une liquide bizarre dans sa bouche, ce qui le calma. Il resta les yeux ouverts, ses dents, ses cheveux et ses ongles reprenant leurs dimensions normales, puis s'effondra, Sirius le ratrappa et lui demanda si ça allait, puis il remarqua qu'il s'était endormi.

-Franchement, c'était pas si dur, reprit la mystérieuse voix.

Sirius se retourna et vit la longue barbe argentée de Dumbledore qui se tenait aux côtés d'une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe bleu pastel qui moulait ses formes généreuses, des yeux noisettes et, à la grande surprise de Sirius, des cheveux bleu-vert. Pourtant cette couleur n'était pas naturelle, elle avait du se les teindre récemment. Quoiqu'il en soit, il la reconnaissait que trop bien. Il avait trouvé sa photo sur sa première carte de chocogrenouille, il s'agissait de Rowena Serdaigle, l'une des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Ou du moins, c'était la même à 18 ans. Elle souriait et semblait très confiante tandis que le jeune homme et Peter la regardaient.

-Bonjour, dit-elle.

Elle en profita pour leur faire un clin d'oeil.

* * *

Ils étaient entrés dans la maison et avaient allumé un feu dans la cheminée. James était assis par terre, son dos soutenu par le mur, toujours inconscient.

-Si vous ne vous décidez pas à vous remettre de cette rencontre, vous perdez votre temps, en plus, vous ne valez que dalle! constata-t-elle dit avec le sourire.

-Hé! De quoi je me mêle, fondatrice de mes deux! lui répondit calmement Sirius.

-Je te suggererais de ne pas lui manquer de respect, dit Dumbledore aussi calmement et même avec une pointe d'humour. Ah, mais que je vous présente à Mr. Pettigrow qui n'a pas du vous reconnaître, il s'agit de Miss Rowena Serdaigle, l'une des cinq plus puissant mage de sa génération.

-Cinq? répéta Sirius. Je croyais qu'elle n'était plus qu'une vieille croulante. Avec tous les siècles passés, se serait un peu normal.

-En effet, logiquement, elle doit avoir au moins dix centaines d'années, si mes calculs sont exacts. Mais certaines personnes qui ont eu une certaine importance dans l'Histoire de la magie ont le choix entre le Paradis ou le Palais Celeste. De plus, ils peuvent prendre le corps qu'ils avaient à l'âge de leur choix. Un bel avantage, en somme.

-Alors c'est vous et pas Dumbie qui a calmé Remus.

-Oui. Il faut que vous sachiez que ce jeune homme n'est pas un loup garou comme les autres. Il a en quelques sortes un côté humain lors de ses transformation, qui fait qu'il devient un très puissant adversaire au corps à corps. L'influence de Voldemort a agit sur lui sans le posséder. Le mélange du bien et du mal donne un résultat dévastateur. Il engendre le chaos, aussi bien dans le monde que dans le coeur de votre ami. Pour simplifier, sa seule raison de vivre n'est plus que de tuer et de détruire. Veillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise jamais, sa puissance est si grande que vous trois réunit n'auraient pu rien faire, de plus, il n'est pas le seul à posséder ces monstrueux pouvoirs ...enfin, le problème est réglé.

-Attendez! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par il n'est pas le seu...

-J'ai dit que la question est réglée! coupa séverement Rowena. Mais de toutes façons, vous le serez forcément un jour, pourquoi se presser?

-En tous cas, ne vous en faites pas, dit Remus en se réveillant et en se relevant, je ne ferais plus jamais cette erreur.

-Bien, pour l'instant, le vrai problème, c'est lui, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers James. Il a bien été amoché.

-J'ai stoppé l'hémorragie, annonça Sirius, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. On pourrait tenter autre chose.

-Laissez-moi faire, répondit-elle en souriant, il n'y a que moi qui peut le sauver, mon pouvoir est infini.

-Dites-moi professeur, demanda Remus discrètement à Dumbledore, est-ce que les autres fondateurs sont comme elle?

-Pas du tout, répondit-il simplement, je peux même t'affirmer qu'il n'y en a pas deux comme elle.

-Hé! Toi, là, le "bleudinet"! cria Rowena à Sirius. Tu m'as l'air assez en forme, viens là!

-Et puis quoi encore? se rebella-t-il. J'aime bien me plier aux volontés des femmes, mais je n'accepte pas qu'on me parle sur ce ton!

Mais à peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Rowena se jetta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le laissant les yeux ronds, sous les regards surpris de Dumbledore, de Peter et de Remus.

Dès qu'elle se retira, elle se lècha les lèvres avec délice.

-A ce que j'ai pu constater, tu es plus habitué à ça qu'à un discours.

-Sans-gênes! C'est un viol! se vexa Sirius.

Puis le jeune homme sentit ses forces le quitter et tomba à genoux.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne bougerais pas trop. Tu risques une anémie, j'ai profité de notre petit corps à corps pour te prélever une grande quantité de sang.

-T'aurais au moins pu me demander mon avis! répliqua Sirius, alors qu'il s'allongeait par terre.

Puis, sans aucune douceur, elle prit James par les cheveux pour relever sa tête de sorte qu'elle atteigne sa bouche.

-C'est plutôt humiliant de se faire tabasser de la sorte, Christophe Toki. Ah oui, j'oubliais que ton nom maintenant est James Potter. Je sais que tu es contre ce genre de pratique et que ton ego te cries que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide. Alors réagis par tes propres forces.

Elle rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de James. Elles se touchaient à peine quelques secondes lorsqu'un mouvement de la main de ce dernier écarta l'impudente.

-James? cria Remus. Tu es conscient?

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit Rowena, ce n'était qu'un réflexe. Je le trouve très mignon quand il dort. Au moins, ça prouve qu'il n'a plus besoin de transfusion, dommage, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'en profiter. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

La sorcière ouvrit la double porte de la maison.

-Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait, remercia Remus.

-Si tu veux me remercier, ce sera en nature.

-Ca alors! dit Sirius ébahi. Elle est encore plus obscène que moi!

-Que se soit clair, reprit-elle, je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous, c'était juste un petit caprice de ma part. Et, franchement, ce serait pas marrant si vous creviez maintenant. Je vous avertis dores et déjà que je ne reviendrais plus vous aider, débrouillez-vous seuls maintenant.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, la maison s'illumina dans la clarté du soleil qui s'était levé. Les trois jeunes hommes regardèrent l'ombre de Rowena qui avait prise la forme d'un aigle alors que cette dernière était encore sous forme humaine. Puis, avec Dumbledore, elle fit quelques pas dehors et ils disparurent.

-J'ai hâte de savoir si un groupe pareil atteindra le Japon.

* * *

Ils étaient retournés à l'auberge. Peter était assis au chevet de James, toujours profondément endormi et lui tournant le dos. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Remus.

-Ca va? Tu n'as pas quitté la chambre de James depuis qu'on est rentrés. Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'est pas prêt de se réveiller. Alors viens manger quelquechose.

-Merci mais... je préfères rester. Tu sais, James est celui qui a été le premier à m'accepter. Il m'a toujours aidé, mais moi, je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui... J'aimerais tant être fort, aussi fort que lui pour le proteger. Je ne peut strictement rien faire pour lui!

-Si, tu peux faire quelquechose, lui montrer qu'il a eu raison de te faire confiance. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit à Servantes à notre sujet? _De toutes façons, ces trois cons ne mourront jamais. _Montrons-lui qu'il a eu raison.

-Oui..., dit Peter. Tu as raison! Je serai fort!

Ce dernier se mit à penser: _Pour commencer, il faut qu'aucun de nous ne meurt, ça serait trop bête._

-Bon, dit soudain Remus, c'est pas tout mais j'ai un petit creux. En plus, tu as vu Sirius qui se traîne avec son anémie? Je vais nous préparer un bon petit plat.

-Génial! s'écria Peter. Je vais voir si on peut utiliser la cuisine!

Puis, retrouvant sa bonne mine, il sortit de la chambre, sous le regard réjouit de Remus.

-Tu vois, James. Il n'y a vraiment que toi qui puisse déprimer Peter, dit-il toujours tourné vers la porte, il en avait même perdu l'apétit.

James avait les yeux ouverts et la mine maussade, dos tourné à son ami.

-Ecoute, même si tu te sens mieux, ne bouge pas trop, la plaie pourrait se rouvrir et, très franchement, je n'ai pas envi que nous ayons tous les deux les mêmes cicatrices.

Ces paroles pourraient être dénuées de sens pour quelqu'un d'autre que James, Sirius ou Peter, mais James comprit. Puis Remus sortit. Cornedrue ferma les yeux en se remémorant son intervention pour protéger Queudver. _C'était trop minable de faire ça! _commenta-t-il.

* * *

James prit sa baguette sur la commode et prit soin de remettre des balles dans son colt. Mais à peine eut-il finit de le charger qu'une douleur aigue lui traversa le ventre. Il se plia un peu, sous l'effet de la douleur. Puis quelqu'un frappa deux fois à sa porte sans entrer.

-La porte est fermée à clé, donc, au cas où tu aurais l'intention de sortir, je te suggérerais la fenêtre. Je suis assis comme un con devant ta porte parce qu'on me l'a demandé, je tiens à se que se soit clair. Mais tu fait ce que tu veux, tu es libre de partir.

-C'est dingue le nombre de gens qui feraient mieux de s'occuper de LEURS affaires!

-Quelle mauvaise humeur! ironisa Sirius. Pourtant, moi je suis serein, on devrait éprouver les mêmes choses, le même sang coule dans nos veines, maintenant.

Sirius entendit un déclic derrière lui, qui était dos à la porte, à l'endroit où était situé sa tête.

-Bon, ok, ok, reprit-il, je devrais éviter les sujets qui fâche. C'est pourtant dingue, il y a encore quelques mois, tu aurais prit ça à la rigolade, toi qui clamait si fort que nous étions frères. En tous cas, pour moi, ta famille est devenue la mienne le soir où je me suis enfuit. Mais tu as changé, et ce n'est pas à cause de Lily, c'est à cause de ce titre, il y a peu de temps. Tu es devenu, pas sérieux, mais prétentieux. Je te le reproches profondément. Mais bon, c'est ton choix, quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimerais revenir sur le collier que portait Severus. C'est bien celui que tu lui as offert il y a six ans? On dit que les simples objets offert avec de vrais sentiments acquièrent des pouvoirs magiques. Ils protègent ceux qui les portent et je penses qu'on a eu la confirmation. Remus, pardon, Lunard puisqu'il était sous sa forme de loup garou, a été stoppé net par la lumière émanant de ce collier. Il lui permet de resister un peu à la malédiction, assez pour ne pas te toucher un point vital. Ca voudrait dire que tes sentiments étaient peut être sincères. Je ne sais pas si tout ça est vrai et très franchement, je m'en fiche. Mais prends garde, parce que lorsque la haine qui emplit son coeur sera plus puissante que la force de ton collier, Servantes te tueras. Perso, je m'en tape pas mal de toi, mais si il t'arrivais quelquechose, j'en connais trois qui n'arrêteraient pas de pleurer à longueur de journée. C'est la rançon du succès, _seigneur _Potter.

James se tourna alors vers la fenêtre et s'avança vers elle.

-Décidément, tu ne parles QUE pour ne rien dire, lui dit-il.

-Alors salut, l'ami.

* * *

Servantes courrait dans la forêt bordant le village.

-Incroyable, le collier est comme téléguider! Il me conduit vers Potter, j'en suis sûr!

Le jeune homme était, hier soir et encore maintenant, fou de rage. Son épaule avait saignée à cause de la morsure de ce maudit loup garou. Ca faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait plus senti que la douleur intérieure à cause de sa malédiction du sort Originel. A présent, sa blessure était guérie et il se précipita dans une clairière, puis s'arrêta. Il était là, assis sur la souche d'un arbre coupé. James Potter qui l'attendait, le regarda avec un air de défi.

-James Potter! Tu t'es remis de tes blessures à se que je vois. Alors? J'ai eu l'impression que tu m'appelais, par Occlumancie sans doute, tu tiens vraiment à te faire tuer.

-Non, répondit-il calmement, tu te trompes sur mes intentions, celui qui va mourrir c'est toi.

-Oui, bien sûr, répliqua Servantes en se remémorant l'instant où James lui avait offert ce collier. Allez! Tues-moi si tu en es capable.

James prit sa baguette et passa à l'attaque.

-GEMINAR!!

Un éclair de lumière orange se précipita sur Servantes.

-RURA!!

Son corps disparut aussitôt et réapparut derrière James.

-A ton tour de souffrir, lui dit-il, moi, j'ai déjà donné. Je t'en veux à mort, tu sais?

Servantes donna un violent coup de poing à James sur le visage mais celui-ci répliqua d'un revers de la main. Puis il lança deux fois le sort Geminar, le sort du laser de chaleur, mais son adversaire disparut une fois de plus.

-Tu es un beau parleur, remarqua James, mais tu ne sais rien faire d'autre. Tu es lent et tes sorts de magie noire n'ont aucun effet sur moi.

En effet, Servantes était blotti contre un arbre en se tenant l'épaule touchée par le sortilège. Mais il éclata d'un rire lugubre.

-Je viens enfin de comprendre se que mon corps veut. J'aurais pourtant du le deviner depuis longtemps. C'est ta vie que la malédiction réclame.

Le T-shirt de James devint humide au niveau du ventre, et un liquide pourpre commençait à s'en échapper. James se courba quelque peu, serrant les dents.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Si je suis si lent, tu aurais pu me tuer tout à l'heure. Tu ne sais plus viser? Ou c'est la blessure que je t'ais faite?

_Ha!_ James se revit en train de prendre se fameux coup à la place de son ami. _Inconsciemment, ce n'était pas Peter que j'ai protégé hier. Normalement, ma blessure a cicatrisé et ne devrait pas se rouvrir comme ça! Cette cicatrice est profonde, _James revit le corps de son grand-père étendu, _ma douleur ne disparaît pas. Elle est encore présente. _Le jeune homme revit le visage de Remus et l'entends dire:_ Très franchement, je n'ai pas envi que nous ayons tous les deux les mêmes cicatrices._ Puis il entendit Sirius: _Perso, je m'en tape de toi, mais si il t'arrivais quelquechose, j'en connais trois qui n'arrêteraient pas de pleurer à longueur de journée. Tu es devenu prétencieux et fermé. _Il entendit Peter: _Je serai fort. _Et enfin, celle de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde: _Ne te fais surtout pas tuer._

_Avec leur prores forces, ils vivent pour moi, _se disait James en pensant à ses trois compagnons, _et c'est pour moi qu'ils sont prêt à se sacrifier. Mais je n'accepterais jamais ça d'aucun d'eux, je connais trop la douleur de ceux qui restent. Cette douleur est celle que j'ai eu lorsque je suis devenu diamond wizard, cette douleur, c'est ma fierté._

James revint à la réalité en entendant Severus marmonner. Il récitait une incantation! Et pas n'importe laquelle!

-ASTRAL IMMOBILISATION!!!

James lâcha sa baguette, et tomba par terre, il ne pouvait plus bouger le petit doigt. _Ce sort est si puissant qu'il peut paralyser les humains comme les fantômes._

-Hahahaha! Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment, Potter, j'ai l'impression de rêver, dit-il avec un sourire lugubre.

Puis Servantes aggripa la gorge de James des deux mains et serra de plus en plus fort.

-Ton corps et ton âme vont bientôt m'appartenir, reprit-il, tu vas goûter au cauchemard dans lequel TU m'a plongé!

-Arrête! Là, tu vas me faire mourrir de rire, je ne nies pas être impliqué dans la farce de mauvais goût que t'as jouer Sirius, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as été incapable de protéger tes parents, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même! Finalement, le faible c'est toi! Huuuuuuuurgggg!

-Tais-toi, Potter, hurla Servantes en l'étranglant. Tu es responsable de tout ça!! JE VAIS TE TUER!!

_NOOOOOOOON!!_

Soudain, Servantes relâcha James, qui s'écarta en se massant la gorge et en prenant son revolvert, tandis que son adversaire hurla de douleur. Son collier se brisait de lui-même, sous le regard éttonné de James.

-Severus!_ Le sort Originel se retourne contre lui, il va le tuer! Je ne peux plus rien faire...plus rien!_

Servantes hurla encore plus fort et se jetta sur James, où plutôt, sa main saisit le poignet du jeune homme pour qu'il pointe son colt sur Severus. Celui-ci souriait, à présent. James se rappela du jour où il lui avait offert ce collier.

_C'est mon choix, _avait-il dit en lui donnant le collier en or avec la croix en émeuraude, _je ne crois pas en dieu mais je crois en moi... et en ma force. Je n'ai jamais fait de cadeaux, gardes-le._

_BAM!_ Les oiseaux perchés sur les arbres prirent leur envol, effrayés par le coup de feu qui venait de retentir.

Severus s'éffondra au sol, la croix en émeuraude près de lui.

-Je te remercies, dit-il avec sa voix normale qu'il venait de retrouver, et se furent ses derniers mots.

James se tourna vers le ciel et eut un dernier souvenir de son grand-père, à l'âge de onze ans. Son grand-père regardait le ciel.

-Regardes, James, lui avait-il dit, les oiseaux. Il migrent vers le sud pour l'hiver. Ils se déplacent ensemble. Ils veillent les uns sur les autres. Je me pose une question, je me demande qui a dit un jour que les oiseaux étaient libres. Il ne faut pas s'y tromper, car même si ils peuvent voler autant qu'ils veulent dans le ciel, ils n'ont pas de terre où se reposer et pour se dire qu'ils sont chez eux. Ils changent toujours d'endroit sans jamais se reposer. Qui sait, peut être qu'ils regrettent d'avoir des ailes... la vrai liberté...

-... la vrai liberté est d'avoir un endroit où on sait qu'on pourra toujours revenir.

James était sortit de la forêt et vit la jeep verte avec ses trois occupants qui le regardait en souriant.

-Alors, on vous emmenne jusqu'où, beau brun? demanda Sirius.

-Le trajet ne vous coûtera que 100 000 Gallions, une affaire! ajouta Peter.

James sourit à son tour et s'installa sur la banquette avant en lançant son colt à Peter.

-Direction l'est, demanda-t-il à Sirius qui conduisait.

-D'accord, répondit Peter en attrapant le lourd objet métallique.

-Je vais faire un somme, si quelqu'un me dérange, j'le tue!

-Très bien, fit Sirius.

-Bonne sieste, lui souhaita Remus.

La jeep tournait le dos au soleil couchant en s'éloignant vers le levant.

-Ils récupèrent toujours vite et renaissent de leur cendres, ces quatre là. Ils seront toujours prêts à mourrir plutôt que d'accepter de se faire manipuler, cela dure depuis cinq cent ans, combien de fois vous êtes morts et combien de fois vous êtes-vous réincarnés? se demanda inutilement Rowena du haut du Palis céleste alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question.

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

**THE FOUR TRAVELERS**

**MAUVAISES AUGURES**

****

**Pour ceux qui lisent mon histoire, excusez-moi, j'ai été très occupé ces 2 derniers mois, mais voilà 3 chapitres d'affilé pour la peine et encore une fois, je m'excuse, bonne année à tous.**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Un tremblement de terre se fit sentir et des mains surgirent tout à coup du sol, sous le regard des quatre jeunes hommes qui venaient de descendre de leur jeep. Après les mains, se furent les têtes puis les corps de mystérieuses personnes qui sortirent. Ils étaient au moins une centaine et avaient surgit de partout, James et ses amis étaient encerclés. Les assaillants ressemblaient à des humains, à ceux-ci près que leur peau était noire et sale, qu'ils étaient tous chauves, nus et asexués, avaient le regard vide et qu'ils étaient lents, des Inferius! Les créatures qui étaient, avec les Détraqueurs, les plus pourrites de ce monde. En voyant le petit groupe, les assaillants marchèrent vers eux, en poussant des gémissements pathétiques qui signifiaient clairement qu'ils avaient faim.

-Hé! D'où sortez-vous? s'étonna Peter. On vous a pas vu venir.

-SLASH OF THE MOON!!

Le sort de Sirius pulvérisa quatre adversaires.

-En tous cas, maintenant c'est du sérieux, vu qu'on affronte les_ pourritures_, commenta ironiquement ce dernier.

James repoussa deux assaillants d'un coup de pied. Mais l'assaut était loin d'être finis, d'autres créatures jaillissaient du sol, s'ajoutant à l'armée. James et Sirius étaient dos à dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste? demanda Cornedrue à Remus. Il y a des soldes sur les monstres ou quoi?

-C'est comme dans tous les centres commerciaux, répondit-il, il y a une braderie.

Puis, le jeune homme ajouta en criant:

-Vu leur état, ça fait trois jours qu'ils nous attendent! LUMINOS DELPA!!

Une immense sphère jaune apparut et engloutit une dizaine d'ennemi.

-Et si on baptisait ce voyage organisé: _Massacre de Sirius et de son groupe_? proposa ce dernier. Mais je ne serais pas opposé à ce que l'agence nous envois des jolies filles.

-Dans tous les voyages organisés, les repas sont compris, fit remarquer Peter.

-Oui, j'ai d'ailleurs entendu dire que maintenant il existe des formules qui proposent des buffets, c'est assez nouveau, dit Remus.

-Hmmm, ça m'interresse, fit le petit vorace, les yeux brillants.

-Regardez-les! C'est pas possible! se plaignit James en souriant toutefois. Il va y en avoir encore combien?

-En effet, de nouveaux monstres sortirent de la terre pour les attaquer.

-Bon, je propose un truc qui arrangera tout le monde, dit Sirius. Pour commencer, on s'en prend trente chacun, ensuite on verra avec se qu'il reste.

-C'est parti! cria Peter.

Aussitôt, les quatre jeunes hommes se ruèrent sur l'armée d'Inferius qui s'avançaient vers eux, la démarche incertaine.

**ooooooo**

A Fuji, au Japon, Lucius fut convoqué devant _sa majesté._ Assise sur son trône, elle portait une robe noire sans manche et très courte qui moulait ses formes et laissaient voir ses jambes car fragmentée. _De la pure provocation, _songea Lucius en s'arrêtant devant les escaliers menant au trône. Elle avait des yeux bleus et de longs cheveux aussi noir que les ténebres qui lui arrivaient, quand elle était debout, jusqu'à la taille. Le jeune homme se tenait devant la personne responsable du quatrième chaos du monde, sa propre cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Pourquoi est-ce si long? demanda-t-elle. Je t'avais donné l'ordre d'éliminer James Potter, ça devrait déjà être fait. J'attends une réponse plausible, Lucius.

-Attendez! Jusqu'à présent, tous les tueurs qui ont eu pour mission d'éliminer Potter ont trouvé la mort. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en préoccuper. Tous nos efforts ont été inutiles. Miser sur le nombre de tueurs l'est tout autant.

-Tu as raison, je me fiche pas mal de leur vie, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est la baguette de cristal que détient Potter.

-Quoi? Sa baguette en cristal?

-Oui, c'est ce que je veux!

**ooooooooo**

De retour en France, le groupe s'est vite aperçu que le projet d'atteindre Dijon avant la tombée de la nuit allait être sérieusement retarder, alors qu'il était presque midi. Malgrès leurs attaques, les Inferius revenaient toujours à la charge.

-C'est dingue ça! s'exclama Peter. Il y en a encore combien?

-Je n'en sais rien mais ils en redemandent, répondit Sirius. C'est fou! A croire qu'ils sont maso. On en tue cinq, il y en a dix qui apparaissent!

-Oui, c'est vrai, les Inferius sont vraiment des créatures maléfiques! remarqua Remus.

En entendant ces mots, un éclair traversa la tête de James, bien sûr! C'était évident! James prit sa baguette de cristal noir et récita une incantation avant de crier:

-DARK SKY PURIFICATION!!!

Aussitôt, des dizaines de collones géantes de lumière noire ondulèrent et se précipitèrent sur tous les ennemis qui disparurent tous en l'espace de cinq secondes.

-Wahou!! Ca alors! Toujours aussi balèze, ton truc! lui dit Peter.

-Pff, je n'ai développé que trente cinq pour cent de sa réelle puissance et ces pauvres types n'ont pas tenu le coup.

**ooooooooooo**

-Pourquoi vous interesse-t-elle tant? demanda Lucius.

-Au fait, je ne t'avais pas encore montré la baguette du ciel sain?

Elle prit sur un accoudir de son trône une baguette magique en cristal jaune.

-Et bien la voilà. Elle joue dans mon plan un rôle capital. Il s'agit d'une des cinq baguettes sacré qui maîtrisent les pouvoirs des éléments de la terre et du ciel, Merlin les a fabriqué après son duel face au légendaire dragon en cristal.

-Leurs pouvoirs sont donc quasiment illimités.

-Quelle perspicacité, bravo! Tu es bien le plus fidèle serviteur du Seigneur Voldemort.

-Arrêtez ce genre de flatterie, poursuivez.

-Alors écoute bien, les personnes chargées de protéger ces fameuses baguettes sont les cinq _diamond wizard. _

-Mais alors, dit Lucius, surprit par cette révélation, James Potter est un élu! Il fait partis des cinq plus puissant mages de la terre?!

Bellatrix sourit.

-Et je vais te faire part d'une grande découverte, annonça-t-elle. Mais avant tout, je voudrais te présenter le Professeur Morgane.

Lucius sentit quelqu'un derrière lui, incroyable! Ce professeur n'avait fait aucun bruit. L'oreille sensible du jeune homme aurait pourtant pu...

-Mais je vous en pries, majesté, appellez-moi Mamo, demanda le nouveau venus.

Lucius se retourna et l'évalua. Il resta de marbre mais en lui, il avait la sévère impression qu'on se moquait de lui. Il était un peu plus petit que le jeune homme, mais c'était sûrement du au fait que ce dernier portait des bottes noires alors que le nouveau venu portait à ses pieds des chaussons lapin roses. Si il n'y avait que ça, mais en plus, il avait dans ses bras une peluche d'un lapin blanc. Mais si il n'avait pas ces accessoires, Lucius aurait pu le qualifier d'intriguant, voir d'inquiètant. Des cheveux noirs, presque aussi noir que ceux de Bellatrix, des lunettes carrées, une blouse de scientifique blanche, une chemise jaune et une cravate rouge. Enfin, un pantalon bleu marine. Son âge devait se situer autour de la trentaine et un petit sourire narquois et irritant animait ses lèvres.

-Bien le bonjour, seigneur Malefoy, je me présente, professeur Matthieu Morgane, enchanté. J'avais hâte de vous connaître.

Puis, il se tourna vers Bellatrix.

-Puis-je informer au seigneur Malefoy ma dernière découverte?

-Mais allez-y, professeur.

-Merci bien, n'ayez pas peur, cela n'a rien de très compliqué.

Il marqua une pause dramatique puis commença.

-Donc voilà, sa majesté, le seigneur Voldemort pourra ressuciter dans la mesure où nous aurons en notre possession les cinq légendaires baguettes de cristal. Il faudra donc dérober la baguette du ciel maléfique que détient James Potter puisque elle, on sait où elle se trouve. Elles nous sont toutes indispensables.

-Une fois que nous les aurons toutes les cinq, l'éveil de Voldemort sera possible, résuma Lucius.

-J'imagine que tu te demandes si la malédiction jetée à Veronica, ta mère, sera levée par la même occasion, lui demanda Bellatrix.

-Exactement.

-Mon cher cousin, tu me le redemandera quand tu m'auras rapporté la baguette du ciel maléfique... ainsi que les trois autres.

Dans le couloir, la porte de la salle du trône était ouverte et, cachée par l'encadrement, une jeune fille de seize ans. Elle avait tout entendu mais n'avait pas tout compris.

-Grrr! Elle m'énerve! Elle a beau me considérer comme sa fille, elle se fiche éperdument de moi! Tout se qu'elle veut, c'est cette baguette de bidule-machin-chose. Pourquoi en faire toute une maladie? C'est vrai! Ca ne devrait pas être difficile d'en voler une ou deux!

Sur ce, elle se mit à courrir dans le couloir pour atteindre la sortie du manoir...

**ooooooooo**

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre, demanda James aux autres alors que Lys survolait le champ de bataille.

-Oui, il est peu commun que les Inferius se promènent dehors, en plein soleil. Ils craignent la lumière, fit remarquer Remus.

-C'est bien se que je disais, ils sont maso, rappela Sirius.

-Je pense plutôt qu'ils obéissaient à quelqu'un, reprit James.

-Tu penses que c'était Lucius Malefoy? demanda Peter.

-Je n'en sais rien. AUGMENTO!

La jeep verte miniature reprit sa taille d'origine et ils montèrent tous les quatre dedans.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils roulaient toujours.

-Dis-moi, James, demanda Peter. Ta baguette...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma baguette?

-Il veut que tu lui parles de la baguette du ciel maléfique.

-Tout juste! J'ai jamais vu ça! Tous ces Inferius éliminés d'un coup!

Une fois de plus, James replongea dans ses souvenirs. Il se retrouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il y a 11 jours.

-Vous devrez être prudent, demanda McGonnagal, il est possible que la baguette dérobée à Victor Potter soit utilisée pour la resurrection de Voldemort.

_Le pouvoir de ma baguette du ciel maléfique peut détruire les ténèbres alors que celle du ciel sain peut créer la lumière. Et c'est cette baguette là que quelqu'un cherche a utiliser._

-James! James! lui dit Peter. Dis-moi, pourquoi tu n'as jamais utilisé la force de la baguette à pleine puissance?

-Ben disons que si j'ai un penchant suicidaire, que je ne tiennes plus à la vie ou que je veuilles _vraiment_ tuer mon adversaire, je pourrais le faire. Le résultat est inconnu, même Dumbie ne l'a jamais utilisé à fond.

-Regardes! cria Peter.

Il pointa du doigt la ville qui se rapprochait d'eux.

-Hmmm, enfin on va prendre un déjeuner complet!!!

-Tu veux qu'on réaffronte des zombies? demanda Sirius.

-Je vois pas le rapport, et puis qui aurait envie de ça? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de dégoût.

-Quel con de rat!

-Arrêtes! cria Peter qui était assis derrière Sirius qui conduisait. Si tu continues à me provoquer, je vais te bouffer, sale cleps pouilleux!

-Ah ouais? répliqua le jeune homme. Essaye de me mordre et tu vas voir ce qui va se passer!

-Bon, j'ai compris, marmonna James en agitant sa baguette.

Le volant et les pédales de la voiture changèrent de place et se mirent du coté de James qui prit le volant pendant que les deux autres se disputaient.

-Tu sais, James, passé 17 ans, continuer à faire les gamins devient franchement inquiétant, dit Remus à ce dernier en pensant aux deux autres.

-Je sais, mais à ma place, qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour y remédier?

Remus réfléchis deux minutes à la question puis répond enfin tout souriant:

-Je ne sais pas!

Ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter passablement James.

-CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX! UN PEU DE SILENCE!!

**oooooooooo**

-Quand je vois ses gens si exigeant alors qu'ils ne réalisent même pas qu'ils ne sont que des pions d'aucune importance, ça me chagrine tellement c'est pathétique!

Bellatrix avait prononcé ces paroles pendant que Lucius sortait de la pièce.

-Que voulez-vous, reine Bellatrix, lui répondit le professeur Morgane. Il y a peu de gens qui sont près à boulverser, voir détruire, le monde pour servir leurs intérêts personel.

-Quel discours, professeur. Dois-je prendre ça pour un compliment?

-Oh oui, tout à fait, comment avez-vous pu en douter? ajouta-t-il en faisant s'incliner sa peluche.

-Hum hum... Lucius! Attends!

Malefoy s'arrêta à l'encadrement de l'immense ouverture.

-C'est entendu, lui dit-elle. Je libèrerais ta mère, je te le promet. MAIS il est une chose sur laquelle je serais intraitable! Le grand seigneur Voldemort sera à moi! Après son éveil, JE deviendrais son épouse officielle.

_Et ça y est! Elle remet ça sur le tapis! Comme si je ne savais pas que Voldemort avait couché avec ma mère avant de s'interresser à Bellatrix, sa nièce._

-C'est clair? demanda-t-elle.

Lucius ne répondit pas et sortit de la salle du Trône pour se diriger vers la salle du Pilier. Il se retrouva face au pilier géant sur lequel était sculpté le corps d'une femme, Véronica!

-Avec de la volonté, éliminer James Potter et son groupe n'est pas une chose impossible... Pourtant...Quand je les ai rencontré, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de bizarre, comme si ils avaient quelque chose que je possède pas. Pourquoi j'hésite? ajouta-t-il en regardant ses mains. Oui, je sais pourquoi! Parce que je sais pertinement que cette guerre est ridicule et qu'elle ne mène à rien! Même si je tue James et ses compagnons, au fond, ça ne changera pas grand chose! La seule chose qui compte à mes yeux est de te libérer de cette malédiction, maman. Et ce, quelqu'en soit le prix! Et si le désir de Bellatrix est de plonger le monde dans le chaos, je suis prêt à exécuter ses ordres, pourvu que tu retrouves ta liberté. Mère, je te jures que j'y arriverais!

Un bruit de pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir. Lucius se tourna vers la porte et vit Narcissa entrer avec un visage paniqué.

-Seigneur Malefoy, c'est affreux!

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je ne trouves plus Fanny! J'ai cherché dans tous le manoir, en vain.

-Elle a disparue? Tu es sûre d'avoir tout fouillé?

Une autre personne entra, un jeune homme plus jeune que Lucius.

-Il manque aussi un dragon pouvant voler sur de longues distances.

-Tu en es sûr? Tu les a compté? demanda Lucius anxieu.

-Ouais.

-Mais alors... elle a du entendre Bellatrix! Quelle petite idiote!

Sans plus attendre, Lucius se précipita vers la sortie du manoir encadré de ses deux compagnons.

**oooooooo**

Le petit groupe arriva en ville. Auparavant, James avait rétréci sa voiture pour la mettre dans sa poche, étant donné qu'ils ne pourraient pas circuler avec tout ce monde. Cette ville était paisible, il y avait beaucoup de boutiques, ce qui semblait faire plaisir à Peter.

-C'est plutôt calme, cet endroit, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Ca prouve que les gens n'ont pas encore eu de confrontation avec les mages noirs, c'est bien.

Soudain, Peter se précipita devant un stand et regardait avec avidité les hot-dog.

-Waaaa! Ca a l'air trop bon! Humm, James, est-ce que je peux en avoir un ou deux? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme, plein d'espoir.

-Pas question, répondit-il sans même le regarder.

Peter, vexé, se mit à gigoter autour de lui pour qu'il le regarde en disant: _Dis-moi pourquoi, sale binoclard radin!_

-C'est bizarre, j'ai comme un problème d'oreilles tout à coup.

_Ohhhh! J'ai faim! Je t'en pries! Jamesie!_

-Je ne vois pas le mal à lui offrir un ou deux hot dog, remarqua Remus en souriant.

-C'est simple, si je dis oui, cette fois-ci, je serai obligé de dire oui pour le reste.

-Hé! Je t'ai mal jugé, reconnu Sirius en posant son coude sur les épaules de James. Moi qui croyais que tu étais plutôt désordonné comme garçon, mais en fait, je découvre que tu es une vrai femme d'intérieur.

_Clic. _Le canon du colt de James se pressa sur le nez de Sirius en moins de temps qu'il ne l'aurait fallut pour le dire.

-Arrête ou je t'en balances une! prévint tranquillement le jeune homme.

-Excusez-moi, demanda une personne.

-Nous? demandèrent les trois compères, Peter étant en train de se traîner aux pieds de James.

Ils se tournèrent et virent un homme aux cheveux brun clairs accoudé sur une table de fortune recouverte d'un drap blanc. Il avait un sourire paisible aux lèvres.

-Oui, vous quatre, vous êtes bien des voyageurs? Approchez. Je m'apelles Fenrir Greyback, je possède un grand don de voyance, je peux vous prédire votre avenir.

-Heu... merci, mais la bonne aventure, c'est pas trop mon truc, répondit Sirius.

-Allez James! S'il te plait! demanda Peter en tirant la manche de la veste de mage de James. Achètes-moi un seul petit hot dog!

Greyback frissonna et se mit à rire, tous les quatre le regardait.

-Hihihihihihi! Je viens de voir votre avenir. Ecoutez bien, messieurs, cela fait peur.

De son sourire paisible, son visage passa au regard profond et si intense qu'on aurait pu dire que c'était de la colère.

-Huhohohoho! Je viens de voir la mort chez vous!

Tous l'observèrent avec le plus grand calme.

-Ca suffit! Dis-nous qui tu es? demanda James.

-Vous vivez en frôlant la mort en permanence, pour moi, c'est une évidence.

-Réponds à ma question! ordonna le jeune homme. Qui es-tu?

-C'est surtout toi, qui vis avec! ajouta le voyant en pointant son doigt dans la direction de... Remus Lupin!!

Ce dernier ne souriait pas, il regardait le voyant presque avec effroi. Comment ce type connaissait son nom?

-Tu crois cacher ta vraie nature en te dissimulant derrière ton sourire? Non! Impossible! Et ce regard, n'est-ce pas celui d'un criminel qui tente,en vain, de fuir le reproche de ses actes passés? Et je vois aussi autre chose! Oui... il s'agit... d'une blessure au ventre!

Le regards distant de Remus laissa place a la peur la plus totale, il posa sa main sur sa cicatrice au ventre masquée par sa veste verte.

-Hé! Arrêtes ça tout de suite! répliqua Peter.

-Oh, vous savez, je ne suis qu'un modeste voyant aux pouvoirs limités. Je m'inquiète juste pour votre santé. Mais, regardez! Regardez ces cartes.

-Et alors? C'est un simple jeu de tarot astral, répliqua Sirius.

-Pas qu'un simple jeu de cartes, dit le voyant en en prenant une dans sa main. Ces cartes prédisent l'avenir. Regardez!

Il leur montra la carte qu'il venait de prendre. Celle-ci était particulière.

-Ben cette carte est vierge! remarqua Peter.

-Oui, pour l'instant mais observez bien, elle va vous montrer votre avenir.

Soudain, sur la carte d'un blanc immaculé, apparut le dessin d'un personnage. Il portait une longue cape noire, le capuchon rabaissé et une faux à la main, la Mort.

-Mais c'est quoi, ce truc? demanda Peter.

Aussitôt, un bruit sourd retentit dans toute la ville. Les quatre compères se tournèrent vers cette direction et découvrirent son origine, un bâtiment en train de s'écrouler. Un immence crabe géant apparut derrière, c'était sans doute lui qui avait détruit le bâtiment.

-V'là un nouveau gros qui se pointe, remarqua Sirius. Tu as de la chance, Pite, ton déjeuner est servis sur place.

Non seulement il était gigantesque mais il avait une autre particularité que James vit.

-Regardez sur son ventre!

Sur le ventre du monstre, on pouvait voir la lettre B.

-Pas de doutes, c'est un Donimaux, conclut Remus.

-C'est curieux, j'ai jamais vu un domino comme ça.

-Un Donimaux, crétin! Ce sont des objets dans lesquels on concentre son energie magique pour contrôler mentalement. Ils prennent des formes d'animaux, informa James.

-Ouais, mais j'ignorais qu'ils pouvaient être aussi gros, fit remarquer Sirius.

Remus se tourna vers le voyant mais celui-ci avait profiter de la divertion du gros crabe pour filer à l'anglaise.

_C'est cet homme... Greyback. "Et ce regard, n'est-ce pas celui d'un criminel qui tente,en vain, de fuir le reproche de ses actes passés?". C'est lui qui a fait apparaître le Donimaux, j'en suis sur. Il savait quel était mon nom, me connais-t-il? Son regards me disait quelquechose..._

James lui aussi pensait à ce devin. _Est-ce un tueur de Malefoy? Non, il avait l'air différend, comme si il opérait en solo._

Le crabe se jetta sur les autres bâtiments, la population s'était déjà enfuie. Le champ de bataille étant plus "régulier", il devenait possible de passer au combat direct.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda James aux autres.

-Quelle question! On s'le fait! répondit simplement Peter.

Le crabe géant les vit et fonça sur eux. Les quatre compères souriaient, impatient d'en découdre.

-Je sais pas qui le contrôle, mais il ne sait visiblement pas QUI il a en face de lui, dit Sirius en prenant sa baguette. C'EST PARTI!

-Ouais! ON VA LE GRILLER PUIS LE BOUFFER!!

Le crabe se rapprochait a une vitesse vertigineuse, les quatre jeunes sorciers, baguettes à la main, l'attendaient de pied ferme. Mais ils jettèrent tous un regard surpris sur une silhouette qui apparut tout à coup et qui marcha tranquillement en direction du donimaux. Puis il s'arrêta, les mains sur les hanches en souriant. Le crabe allait arriver à sa hauteur dans quelques secondes mais l'inconnu se contenta de sortir de son jean, blanc et un peu rapiecé, une baguette magique.

-MEGATON PUNCH!!!!

Un immence poing ganté blanc apparut dans les airs et transperça le torse du crabe qui explosa trois secondes plus tard, sous les regards des quatres jeunes sorciers. Des cheveux blonds à couettes, un T shirt jaune, un jean blanc rapiécé, une ceinture verte. En se tournant vers eux, ils découvrirent des grands yeux verts d'adolescente. Ce gamin ... était ... en réalité ... une gamine!!!

**oooooooooo**

-Le dragon est là. C'est bizarre qu'elle l'ai laissé attaché autour de cet arbre comme ça, le pauvre est presque déshydraté. Elle est fatiguante, elle me crée que des problèmes!

-Pff, pour les reproches, il sait y faire, mais malgrés tout, il s'inquiète, le grand frère, commenta l'autre garçon.

-Oh arrête, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens.

-Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, mais j'avais un grand frère. Il me fait un peu penser à toi. Il était casse-cou, rebelle et insolent, mais c'était mon frère quand même, et je l'aimais.

Le jeune garçon regardait la ville plus loin de la plaine où ils se trouvaient.

-Mais mes parents, eux, ne l'aimaient pas du tout, il ne voulait pas devenir leur pantin qui perpétuerais le nom de leur famille et il leur tenait tête, se que je trouvais incroyable. Tu te souviens lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés? Tu as accepté que je me joingne à toi sans me poser la moindre question, qui était pourtant ton droit le plus légitime. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, le voici: vis comme tu le sens.

Lucius ouvra ses yeux en grand, surpris par les paroles de son compagnon.

-Vis ta vie comme tu le souhaites, continua le jeune homme. Et quelques soient les chemins que tu prendras dans la vie, tes amis seront toujours là pour t'épauler et te soutenir. Nous ne sommes pas que tes amis et tes compagnons, nous sommes à ton service. Tu es notre seul leader, seigneur Malefoy. Nous te serons toujours fidèle.

En voyant ses yeux d'où brillaient la sincétité, ainsi que Narcissa qui le regardait avec un sourire approbateur, Lucius se sentit regonflé à bloc.

-Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire..., répondit ce dernier. Mais... il est une chose dont je suis sur. Je ne serais plus hésitant, grâce à vous, alors maintenant, en route! Allons dans cette ville, c'est sûrement là que Fanny se trouve!

Puis sans attendre plus longtemps, les trois jeunes adultes se précipitèrent vers la ville, au loin, en remarquant qu'une chose immence, noire et rouge était apparue là-bas.

**oooooooo**

Les débris du crabe géant, ainsi que des litres de sang, étaient éparpillés sur les ruines que ce dernier avait causé, mais le fait d'avoir vaincu un monstre de cette taille lui paraissait insignifiant en comparaison de sa découverte.

-OUAIS!!! J'ai enfin trouvé Potty et ses copains! Bonjour, je m'apelle Fanny, et je suis venus pour vous éliminer, alors en place! Par lequel je commence? Ou peut être tous les quatre à la fois? C'est vous qui décidez!

Les quatre jeunes hommes n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, avec toujours sur leur visage cette expression d'ébahissement.

-Je rêve ou elle a demandé qu'on l'attaque tous ensemble? demanda Sirius. Moi je trouves cette invitation sympa, alors on y va?

-Je suis d'accord mais il faudrait avant tout mettre au point une stratégie, fit remarquer Remus en souriant.

-Hé, Peter, t'as qu'à y aller, toi, proposa Sirius. Après tout, c'est un adversaire de _taille _pour toi.

-Hein? fit ce dernier en jettant à son compère un regard affolé.

-Je n'en reviens pas, on dirait Peter en version fille, dit Remus.

-Ben ouais, on pourrait même rajouté que ce n'est qu'une gamine, comme Pite.

-Hé! Vous vous moquez de moi ou quoi?! s'énerva l'intéréssée. Je vous l'interdit, et en plus, me traitez pas de gamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!

Sur ce dernier mot, Fanny se jetta à corps perdu sur Sirius pour _lui pèter sa jolie figure_. Elle n'était plus qu'à trois mètres et elle bondi mais elle sentit quelque chose aggriper sa ceinture et la maintenir a un mètre du sol. C'était leur chef, le binoclard aux cheveux noirs qui l'avait attrapé, et d'une main en plus!

-Lâches-moi! fit-elle en se débattant. Reposes-moi par terre, tu m'entends?!!

Mais le jeune homme, de sa main libre, fouilla dans une des poches étanches de sa veste noire et en sortit quelque chose de très interressant pour la jeune fille.

-As-tu envies d'un hot-dog? demanda-t-il en lui en tendant un.

Sans hésité, en disant brièvement merci, Fanny s'en empara, toute contente, sous un gémissement de frustration de Peter. Les deux autres regardaient la scène.

-Ca, c'est bien James, commenta Remus. Il sait s'occuper de ces petites bêtes.

Fort heuresement, James en donna un autre à Peter et les _petites bêtes _grignotaient leur petit goûter.

-Tu vas lâcher ma soeur immédiatement! fit une voix que tous connaissaient.

Ils regardèrent tous au-dessus de leur têtes. Ils le virent sur l'un des rares bâtiments encore debout avec Narcissa, la fausse serveuse et un gars qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu.

-Oh! Lucius Malefoy! remarqua Sirius.

-Je t'ai dit de la lâcher! répèta ce dernier.

-Ah! C'est à toi cette petite chose? Entendu! On te la rend avec plaisir! lui dit Remus.

-Houhou! Youhou! Salut grand frère! lui dit Fanny en agitant une main tandis que l'autre tenait le hot-dog.

Lucius parut mal à l'aise pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu n'es qu'une peste! Tu reviens ici immédiatemment!

_Sa petite soeur? Hmm... alors comme ça, il en a une lui aussi? _James se revit en troisième année à Poudlard tenant une petite main pour la rassurer, elle, cette petite fille si mignonne de onze ans avec des jolis cheveux noirs et d'adorables yeux chocolats qui appréhendait son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie. Elle lui était si reconnaissante de la soutenir qu'elle avait ses petits yeux tout brillant de larmes de remerciement en se jettant dans ses bras.

Puis James se rappela des paroles de Sirius qui lui reprochait de ne plus être comme il était avant. Cette pensée le fit sourire._ Ah ouais?_

-Hé! Lucius! Tu vas pas recommencer? T'en aller comme un voleur en nous ignorants, comme si nous étions pas là!

Ils se fixèrent d'un regard intense malgrès le fait que l'un était sur la terre ferme et l'autre sur un bâtiment de trois étages. Fanny compris puis se dégagea de la prise de James et recula de quelques pas.

-Si il y a de la bagarre, je veux absolument y participééééééééééé! dit-elle en se jettant sur James.

Mais le jeune homme la vit venir et la bloqua d'un coup de genoux sur le ventre. Elle s'accroupit légèrement en se tenant le ventre.

-Si tu veux _vraiment_ te battre, demanda James en reprenant son ton sérieux et en insistant sur le mot vraiment, ne cache pas bêtement ta _véritable_ force, tu aurais tort de nous sous-estimer.

-Oups! T'as deviné? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres tandis qu'elle éssuyait la goutte de sang qui coulait sur sa lèvre inférieure. Zut! J'suis grillée.

-Tu veux dire par là qu'elle n'a pas dévoiler ses véritables forces en tuant le crabe? demanda Peter ébahi.

-Alors? demanda James en relevant les yeux vers Lucius. Ta réponse?

Ce dernier le regarda, puis, en voyant la lueur dans les yeux de James, une lueur pleine de volonté et de fougue, il sourit et répondit:

-Je suis prêt!

Puis il disparut.

-Formidable! On va rattraper le temps perdu! ajouta James en disparaissant à son tour.

Même dans le monde de la sorcellerie, il était très rare qu'un sorcier, même très expérimenté, arrive à voler sans utiliser de sort ni de balais, mais James et Lucius y parvenaient, ce qui démontrait toute l'étendue de leur niveau. Ils se retrouvèrent à 12 mètres du sol et engagèrent leur terrible combat. Pendant ce temps, au sol, Narcissa se retrouva face à Remus.

-S'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Oui, je t'écoute, répondit Remus en souriant tout aussi poliment.

-J'ai décidé de servir le seigneur Malefoy jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

-Ca m'a l'air d'être une bonne décision.

-Et justement, je me demandais si on pouvait se réaffronter, juste toi et moi.

-Se serait un honneur.

Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement et se mirent en garde.

-CHAINS OF THE NIGHT!!

Une chaîne argentée sortit de la baguette de Sirius et s'enroula autour du poignet de l'inconnu.

-Peter et la petite peste étant en train de sympathiser en mangeant, il ne reste plus que toi et moi mec. Voyons voir se que tu vaux.

L'étranger sourit en voyant, du haut du bâtiment, le visage du jeune homme.

-Sirius Black?

-Hein? Tu me connais?

-Je me doutais presque que tu étais avec Potter, et maintenant, j'en suis sur, c'est bien toi.

Sur ce, l'inconnu détruisit la chaîne avec sa baguette magique. Sirius vit son regard et eut un choc. Des souvenirs vieux de six ans refirent surface dans son esprit. Oui, des cheveux noirs semi-longs, des yeux verts, une veste blanche et un pantalon marron. Il avait bien grandi.

-Non... c'est toi... petit frère? Regulus?

-Je suis heureux de te retrouver.

-Et moi donc, ça fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas vus, dit le jeune homme en baissant la tête, mais il la releva aussitôt avec un sourire sauvage aux lèvres. Mais à se que je vois, tu es devenus un mangemort, toi.

-Pas vraiment, je ne suis pas de leur côté, je me contente de servir Lucius Malefoy maintenant. Et dès que j'ai choisit mon camp, je ne suis pas de ceux qui retournent leur veste, ajouta-t-il en pointant sa baguette magique vers son frère.

-C'est là que je sens à quel point on se ressemble, petit frère, dit Sirius en souriant. Je suis comme ça, moi aussi. JE SUIS FIDELE!!

Puis, sans attendre plus longtemps, les deux frères se jettèrent à corps perdu l'un sur l'autre.

James apparut à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment où les grandes vitres avaient été détruites. Puis il disparut au moment où Lucius apparut en lui donnant un coup de poing qui atteint le vide, James réapparut en face du bâtiment.

-Par ici, je suis là, Lucius.

-Ah, grogna ce dernier qui commençait à perdre patience. Tu m'énerves! Tu bouges tout le temps! ajouta-t-il en prenant sa baguette. MEKAI!!!

James esquiva sans difficulté la traînée de feu qui s'écrasa sur le tas de gravas où le jeune homme se trouvait auparavant.

-Est-ce que je l'ai eu?

-Ok, vas juste falloir apprendre à être plus rapide si tu veux me battre.

_Ca alors! _pensa Lucius, _il est beaucoup plus fort que lors de notre dernier duel! Ces gars progressent si vite que ça?! Et dire que je les ai pratiquement battus tous les quatre il y a à peine quelques jours!_

James apparut devant lui en lui fonçant dessus, il était si rapide que Lucius ne réagit qu'au dernier moment, évitant ainsi la baguette de son adversaire, qui l'avait attaqué avec comme si c'était une épée. Malgrès la certitude d'avoir éviter l'attaque, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge sentit son diadem d'argent se cinder en deux et tomber de son front. A ce moment, Lucius comprit là où James voulait en venir.

-En tous cas, on peut dire qu'on s'amuse bien! ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Oui, mais je pense qu'il est temps de tout déballer maintenant, non? proposa James en se retournant et en regardant son adversaire avec un sourire malicieux.

-Tu as raison, approuva Lucius en pointant sa baguette vers son diadem qui se répara de lui même alors que son propriètaire se pencha pour le rammasser. On s'est assez échauffés.

Le jeune mage noir se redressa de tout son long en remettant son bijou à son front.

-Allez! Approches! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire provoquant.

-Quand tu veux! répondit James en lui rendant son sourire.

Les deux adversaires étaient si concentrés l'un sur l'autre qu'ils n'aperçurent pas la silhouette perchée au sommet du plus haut bâtiment encore debout et observait le duel d'un air amusé avec un sourire qui était, lui, passablement irritant.

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

**THE FOUR TRAVELERS**

**CONFRONTATION**

Deux silhouettes apparurent dans les airs, s'entrechoquèrent et dévièrent leur trajectoires. L'une attérit sur le sol et l'autre au sommet d'une maison en ruine. Le jeune homme sur la terre ferme avait des cheveux rouge tandis que son adversaire avait les cheveux noirs et qui souriait malicieusement du haut de son perchoir. James toisait son ennemi de haut.

_Décidement, il est beaucoup plus puissant que la dernière fois, _pensa Malefoy.

-Hé Lucius. Je t'avais prévenus, l'autre jour. Maintenant, je connais ton style de magie, plus rien ne me surprendra.

-Tu vas la fermer?! cria ce dernier en s'envolant dans sa direction.

Une fois de plus, les deux adversaires avaient rangés leur baguettes. Le corps de James disparut au moment où Lucius allait l'atteindre avec son poing. Le jeune homme réapparut dans son dos et joignit ses mains qui s'abbatirent sur la collone vertébrale de Lucius. Celui-ci, surpris, ne put absolument rien faire pour répliquer et s'écrasa sur le sol et rebondit en hurlant tandis que James attérrissait et s'élançait à nouveau vers son adversaire et lui asséna un violent coup de genou sur le menton qui le fit dégager plus loin. Mais James n'allait pas s'arrêter là, pouvant léviter dans les airs, il était encore plus rapide, il rattrapa son adversaire et le remit au sol avec un violent coup de coude au ventre. Pendant qu'il lui faisait tout ça, il disait à son adversaire:

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? T'es plus aussi fort? Je vais te faire réagir, moi!

Lucius tenta de se relever mais James était déjà sur lui et lui assénait un autre coup de genoux, à la verticale, cette fois et enchaîna avec un puissant crochet du droit qui remit le jeune homme à terre, dos au sol.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrives!!! _

-Tu t'endors ou tu le fait exprès? lui repprocha James en criant.

Ce dernier s'élança à nouveau vers son adversaire qui venait à peine de se relever. _Comment ça? Je dors? Je le fais exprès?? _Il sentit tous les regards se poser sur lui._ Vous ne savez même pas la chance que vous avez! Vous, votre vie est facile, vous voyagez en toute insouciance! Mais moi... je veux délivrer ma mère de cette malédiction! Et pour ça, je suis prêt à me battre, quelque soit le prix à payer, je la sauverais! Grrr! Pour ça, je dois être le plus fort! Je dois gagner!!!_

-GRRR! PERSONNE NE POURRA JAMAIS ME BATTRE!!! cria Lucius en levant son poing.

Son poing stoppa net la charge de James. Lucius vit alors un sourire entre les dents sérrées de son adversaire. _Je ne comprends pas! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sourit? _

James fut violement repoussé en arrière sous les regards de ses amis et des autres adversaires. Un lourd nuage de poussière apparut alos qu'un bruit sourd résonna, celui du jeune homme qui s'écrasait au sol. Lucius regarda le nuage de poussière se retirer, s'attendant à voir son adversaire étendu sur le sol. Une ombre se dessina peu à peu. Un genou à terre, mais pas étendu pour autant, James se tenait là, devant son adversaire avec un sourire moqueur. _Oh! C'est pas vrai! _

-Enfin tu réagis! J'ai failli attendre, ironisa-t-il. Maintenant, fais-moi voir ce que tu vaux vraiment!

**oooooooooo**

Ils étaient face à face, ils s'observaient en attendant le moment opportun pour attaquer. Puis Lucius se mit à marcher dans la direction de James.

-Tu m'as encore mis à terre, bravo!

_Incroyable! Qui veut-il protèger à ce point pour être aussi fort?? _Lucius accélèra le mouvement.

-Je me bat pour protèger les personnes qui me sont chères, et toi? demanda-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans le vide, juste à côté de la joue de James. Pour qui te bats-tu?

James resta quelques secondes dans le silence puis répondit:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je ne comprends absolument rien à ton discours.

-Je veux savoir pour qui tu te bats! Est-ce pour tes amis? Pour ta famille? Pour une femme?

-Pff, alors comme ça, tu veux savoir pour qui je me bats? continua-t-il en prenant le poignet de Lucius. C'est ridicule! C'est pourtant d'une évidence!

En parlant, James repoussa le poignet de Lucius et recula son poing gauche.

-Si je me bat, c'est uniquement pour moi-même! T'en as encore des questions idiotes comme ça? finit-il en abattant son poing sur la joue de Lucius qui ne fit rien et fut rejeté en arrière.

_Pour lui-même? C'est tout? Puisqu'il le dit, pourquoi mettre sa parole en doute?_ Tout en tombant à terre, il entendit Narcissa lui crier quelque chose.Puis un éclair traversa l'esprit de Lucius. _Ca y est! J'ai enfin compris! Maintenant je sais... _Il leva un bras vers le ciel, la main ouverte vers le soleil. _Je sais ce qu'ils possèdent et que moi je n'ai pas! La liberté. L'assurance et la confiance en soi. Et tout ça est d'une force absolue. _La main toujours tendue vers le soleil, Lucius se mit à rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe seigneur Malefoy? s'inquièta Narcissa.

-Attends, je vais m'occuper de lui, proposa Regulus.

-Non! C'est mon combat, mon adversaire, répondit-il en se relevant.C'est un principe, chez moi, de n'abandonner qu'une fois vaincu.

-Parfait, j'apprécie ce trait de caractère, et je constate avec plaisir que tu es enfin réveillé, dit James en souriant. On reprend?

-A ta guise.

La silhouette perchée sur un grand immeuble délabré regardait les deux groupes s'affronter, il souriait. _Oh! Comme c'est attendrissant! Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, ces jeunes. La fête bat son plein, mais elle sera totalement réussie quand j'interviendrais, ça ne fait aucun doute même si ma contribution est modeste. A noter que je le fais surtout pour MON plaisir, mon petit Lunard. Ou devrais-je dire, Remus Lupin._ Le devin, Fenrir Greyback, sortit de l'intérieur de sa veste bleue une baguette magique et la pointa vers le sol. _Avec toute mon affection. Bisou va s'occuper de toi_

Soudain, un immence voile de brouillard noir apparut d'où apparaissaient deux immences cercles jaunes. Tous se tournèrent vers cette masse indéfinie dans ce brouillard.

Le brouillard se dissipa pour laisser apparaître une masse immense rouge et noire. Apparemment, le donimaux était revenu, portant toujours son immense B sur la poitrine, encore plus gigantesque et plus imposant que tout à l'heure, le crabe abbatit sans attendre sa pince sur les James et Lucius. Ceux-ci, supris par sa réapparition et sa taille, ne purent répliquer et furent projetés à terre par l'onde de choc résultant du contact entre la pince géante et le sol. Voyant qu'il avait l'avantage, le donimaux abbatit à nouveau sa pince sur eux.

-LUMINA PROTECTION!

-GRAND BO!

La barrière de lumière de Remus et le bâton très long de Peter bloquèrent l'attaque pendant que Fanny et Narcissa s'occupaient des deux hommes à terre.

-Je pourrais pas tenir longtemps! cria Peter.

-DARK SLASH!

Un trait de lumière bleu sombre trancha la pince à la base.

-Bien joué, frangin! cria Sirius à Regulus.

-Merci, je crois que nous allons faire une trêve, le temps d'abattre ce monstre.

-T'as raison. Il a osé nous déranger, il va pas s'en tirer à si bon compte! promit James.

Tandis que la patte tombait à terre, Fanny s'interrogea.

-C'est bizzare! J'étais pourtant sûre de l'avoir butté et il est revenu encore plus fort, c'est louche!

Peter la regarda et s'aperçut qu'elle était plus haut-perchée que tout à l'heure. En fait, elle était perchée tout court sur les épaules de Sirius, sans lui avoir demandé son avis, à voir l'expression de son visage.

-Eh, petite!

-Oui? J't'écoutes.

-Que fais-tu là? demanda-t-il en regardant devant lui.

-Où ça?

-Descend!

-J'ai pas envie, répondit-elle simplement.

-... c'est dingue! Pourquoi mon charme agit sur tous les âges?

-Alors ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez envoyé pour nous tuer? demanda Remus à Narcissa.

-Non, je vous le jures, le confirma-t-elle.

_Alors, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ce prétendu devin n'est pas avec Malefoy mais veut tout de même notre perte. Mais qu'espère-t-il? Qu'est-ce qu'il obtiendrait en nous tuant?_

-Ca ne sert à rien de lui couper ses pinces, il faut le tuer d'UN coup! annonça James.

-Je m'en charges, dit Lucius.

-Tu y arriveras seul?

-Ne me sous-estime pas, Potter, je peux le faire!

Mais le donimaux n'était pas curieux de savoir qui l'attaquerait, ses pinces s'abbatirent sur Narcissa.

-Au secours seigneur Malefoy!

-RURA!

Une onde de choc violente fit secouer tous les restes de la ville.

-NARCISSA!!

Elle était allongée, inconsciente, sauvée et examinée par Remus.

-Ca va, elle n'a rien. Elle a juste perdu connaissance.

-... Remus, je te la confis.

Puis, Lucius se tourna vers le donimaux avec un regard de haine intense.

-James.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir retenir ce donimaux? J'ai besoin de temps. Je vais faire ma plus puissante incantation.

James réfléchit à la proposition puis hocha la tête.

-D'accord, je peux faire ça, répondit-il en se tournant vers le monstre avec un sourire sauvage.

Sans attendre, James s'envola dans sa direction.

-James!

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa dans les airs et se tourna vers son rival.

-Tu as intérêt à bien regarder cette attaque, parce qu'après, je l'utiliserais sur TOI.

-Raison de plus pour te protèger jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt, j'ai vraiment hâte de la voir.

-Considères ça comme un remerciement.

-Un remerciement? Pour quoi?

-Je te le dirais plus tard, dépêches-toi d'y aller.

-J'y vais, mais n'éssais pas de me donner de faux espoirs ayants pour but de me faire tuer par ce monstre, ça serait pas très sympa.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, cette sale bête a osé blesser Narcissa, il va payer!

-Ok, je te laisses, j'ai pas à te montrer MES techniques! Peter! Avec moi! Remus, Sirius, protègez Lucius!

-Hein? Heu oui! Tout de suite. ACCIO ETOILE FILANTE!

Le balais appartenant à Sirius reprit sa forme d'origine après être sortit de la jeep miniature de James qui était sur les pattes de Lys. Peter le chevaucha et s'envola à la suite de James.

-C'est incroyable ça! fit Sirius. Il y a deux minutes, ils étaient prêts à s'entretuer et maintenant ils sont les meilleurs alliés. Cette sympathie mutuelle et soudaine est louche, ça pourrait cacher quelquechose.

-Répète ça en regardant la petite chose sur tes épaules, demanda Remus en souriant.

-Oh! Je suis pas une petite chose, se vexa Fanny, je suis une jeune fille. Et puis, ça devrait être facile pour grand frère et James de se débarrasser de ce monstre, j'en ai fait qu'une bouchée, moi.

-Ouais, mais au cas où tu aurais un sérieux problème oculaire, ce donimaux est dix fois plus gros qu'il n'était avant que tu t'en occupes, fit remarquer Sirius. Tu voudrais pas descendre pour que je puisse leur donner un coup de main? glissa-t-il subtilement.

-Laisse faire grand frère, tu vas voir comment il est fort! Il va le latter!

Lucius se tenait debout, le dos droit, les jambes à demi fléchies, une main sur chaques extrémités sur sa baguette qu'il tenait verticalement, les yeux fermés, il récitait une incantation longue en murmurant.

-IORA!

La sphère verte de Peter s'écrasa sur la tête du donimaux, sans lui faire le moindre effet apparent.

_Hihihihi, je constate avec plaisir que tes petits camarades sont plein de ressources, Remus. J'espère que ma PETITE distraction vous plait à tous. Allez-y les jeunes! Amusez-vous pendant qu'il en est encore temps. N'ai-je pas vu chez vous la Mort? Alors, mon petit Lupin? Plus on a de choses, plus on s'angoisse à l'idée de tout perdre, hein?_

Lucius ouvrit les yeux, les deux mains sur le manche de sa baguette magique, un cercle se créant à son extrémité.

-Commencez à vous éloigner! cria-t-il aux deux opposants du monstre. Tu sais, James, j'ai quelquechose à t'avouer. Si tout à l'heure je ne gagnais pas, c'est qu'en fait, j'étais hésitant mais maintenant, je suis fort, et je te remercies pour ça! Grâce à toi, je sais que la vrai force n'est pas de vouloir protéger les autres, ça doit passer en second plan. Le plus important est de se battre pour soit!

-Content que tu es retenu la leçon! Allez! Fais voir!

-PAR L'INVOCATION DU DIABLE DES PLAINES INFERNALES, ANOTHER MONSTER!!!!

Le cercle s'agrandit, formant un immense passage dimentionnel. Une forme indéfinie et couverte de flammes sortie du passage. James n'aurait su comment le définir, si ce n'est qu'en effet, il était bien inconnu. Il était géant, plus grand que le premier donimaux. Au lieu d'avoir des globes oculaires, il avait des fentes rouges, dont une sur le front, son corps ne semblait pas avoir de pattes ni de jambes, un trou béant et gigantesque dans la partie inférieure de son visage semblait lui servir de bouche qui était grande ouverte, étant donné qu'elle couvrait les trois quart de son visage. Des crocs géants étaient clairement visibles. Le monstre qui était ,maintenant totalement sorti, plus imposant que le donimaux qu'ils affrontés. Le diable passa sur lui et le traversa, tel un fantôme, ce qui eut pour effet d'enflammer le crabe géant. Mais le diable s'éleva plus haut dans le ciel et piqua à la verticale sur le crabe et s'abbatit sur lui. Il eut alors un choc violent provoquant de violentes secousses puis une immence collone de feu apparut et s'étendit sur toute la ville, rasant les ruines, le tout suivi d'une formidable explosion.

Pendant ce temps, à Fuji, dans la salle du Trône du manoir Mordor.

-Tiens? On dirait que Lucius a utilisé son attaque finale, remarqua Bellatrix.

-En effet, votre altesse, il s'agit du seigneur Malefoy qui a fait une invocation, répondit une femme.

-Très bien, Mathilda.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air intérréssée, majesté, fit remarquer le professeur Morgane.

-Je devrais l'être?

-Non, vous avez raison, c'est infime, tout ceci. Et personellement, je m'en fiche.

-Dites-moi simplement si Stéphanie va bien?

-Héhéhé, notre reine s'inquiète pour sa "fille"? demanda un vieil homme chauve.

-Naturellement. J'ai absolument besoin d'elle, la ressurection du seigneur Voldemort ne pourra se faire que si je l'ai sous la main, n'est-ce pas, professeur Mamo?

Il eut un temps de silence.

-Que se passe-t-il? Vous ne répondez pas? demanda-t-elle en souriant. Pourtant, c'est vous qui m'en avez fait par.

-Non, avec tout le respect que je vous doit, majesté, je vous ai seulement fait part de mes RESULTATS.

-Qu'importe les moyens, réveiller notre seigneur et maître est tout ce que je vous demande. Ensuite, le monde sera à moi! _Grâce à toi, mon amour et maître. _HIHIHIHIHIH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Des immenses nuages de fumée parcouraient le sol, les quatre compères groupés toussotaient.

-C'est bon cette fois? On l'a eu? demanda Peter.

-On dirait, répondit Sirius.

Quatre autres personnes apparurent devant le petit groupe.

-Alors on fait quoi? On continu? demanda Peter.

-Notre duel a été passablement dérangé, dit Lucius. Nous rentrons chez nous. Je vous remercies encore. Me battre contre vous sans convictions n'était pas bien, aussi, la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, j'utiliserais tous mes pouvoirs, aussi confiant que vous, aussi libre et en croyant en ma force. Et je gagnerais.

-Tu as le droit de rêver, répondit James, mais j'accepte quand même une seconde manche, t'étais vraiment pas à fond aujourd'hui.

-Moi aussi, je reviendrais, je me suis bien amusée avec toi James, et aussi avec Sirius et surtout avec Peter! dit Fanny, très contente.

-Ah non! La prochaine fois, tu restes chez toi, gamine, prévint Sirius. A propos, ptit frère, la prochaine fois, viens avec des trucs, pour qu'on fête nos retrouvailles.

-Ok, pas de problèmes, la plupart seront piégés, rien que parce que c'est toi, prévint Regulus.

-Je suis content que tu ailles bien, soignes tes blessures Narcissa, demanda gentiment Remus.

-Merci pour tout et prenez soin de vous, répondit cette dernière.

Puis, en souriant, les quatre rivaux disparurent.

-Vous l'avez entendu? Elle nous a dit de prendre soin de nous! répèta Peter.

-Attrape pas la grosse tête pour autant, dit Sirius, mais en fin de compte, c'est difficile de les avoir pour adversaires, ils sont très sympa!

-A mon avis, aussi puissant soient-ils, ce ne sont que des pions que quelqu'un manipule pour se battre contre nous, dit James en reprenant son air sérieux.

Les autres restèrent silencieux.

-Je veux bien admettre que Lucius est rien, mais QUI le manipule? QUI reste dans l'ombre? Il nous faut impérativement des réponses, car c'est lui, l'ennemi à abattre.

-En tous cas, on a plus rien à faire ici. Je propose que l'on monte sur la jeep avant qu'une nouvelle horde d'inferius nous attaque, proposa Remus.

Les autres approuvèrent, James agrandit la jeep, Sirius rétrécissait son balais et le déposa dans la boite à gants. Remus trouva un objet par terre et le ramassa, il le regarda, il s'agissait d'une boîte rectangulaire couleur terre. Si il n'y avait pas eu sur cette boîte cette curieuse marque blanche, il ne l'aurait pas remarquée. Il ouvrit la boîte, elle était fine et ne contenait qu'une chose, il s'agissait d'une carte, Remus examina le dessin qui était dessus et devint pâle et tremblant, il eut du mal à respiré tant le choc était grand. Sur la carte, un personnage était représenté, un homme en noir portant un sac d'où s'échappaient des pièces d'or d'une main et un poignard gorgé de sang de l'autre. Le personnage souriait sadiquement, sous lui, deux corps étaient étendus, baignant dans une mare du liquide rouge. Mais la réelle raison du choc était que pendant un instant, le visage du personnage, ainsi que ses cheveux étaient devenus similaires au visage et aux cheveux de Remus. Cette carte représentait le Crime, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Les trois autres lui parlèrent mais il se contenta de dire qu'il allait bien alors qu'il était tombé à genoux et qu'il avait du mal à retrouver son souffle. _Ce regard... je le connais... oui! Je l'ai déjà rencontré... mais QUAND?_

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

**THE FOUR TRAVELERS**

**FAUX HEROS, VRAIS ZEROS**

Dans un village français nommé Chatillon st. Seine, une personne âgée racontait une histoire, ou du moins, une légende aux enfants.

-Il y a quatre siècles de cela, le monde était en crise. Les démons attaquaient les villes et les villages pour instaurer leur règne. Les gens avaient peur, ils n'osaient plus sortir de chez eux, ou bien pour fuir les villes, à la recherche d'un lieu plus tranquille. Un jour, un jeune mage d'une vingtaine d'années ainsi que ses trois amis s'arrêtèrent ici et débarrassèrent le village des démons. Le jeune homme possèdait une baguette en cristal qui, lorsqu'il l'utilisait, détruisait le mal. Il avait les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et des yeux marrons comme la souche des arbres derrière des lunettes. Le village se transmet cette légende depuis très longtemps, vous la connaissez à présent.

-Comment s'appelait ce jeune mage?

- Il s'agissait d'un diamond wizard. Son nom était Potter.

-Et est-ce qu'un jour, le jeune mage reviendra? demanda un petit garçon.

- Si le village était à nouveau menacé, ça ne ferait aucun doute, mon petit Fabien.

Sur une colline, qui bordait le village, quatre personnes regardaient ce dernier.

- Ah! Voilà enfin le village qu'on cherchait, dit l'un d'eux.

**oooooooooo**

La fidèle jeep verte de James, conduite par ce dernier continuait à progresser en direction de l'est. Tout était calme, et quand tout est calme, il fallait s'attendre inévitablement à...

-James! J'ai faim! gémit Peter.

James poussa un soupir en plaquant sa main gauche sur son front tandis que sa main droite tenait le volant.

-Oh Peter! Tu ne sais pas dire autre chose que "j'ai faim"! C'est plutôt limité! se plaignit Sirius. Remarque, c'est normal pour un petit con de rat.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dis? se révolta "le petit rat". Arrêtes de m'insulter, sale dragueur pervers! Les gars comme toi ne devraient même pas exister! Quand on est comme toi, on est un tsyfopathe!

Peter s'était penché pour s'attaquer à Sirius qui le tenait en respect d'une main sur son front.

-N'utilises pas des mots sans savoir se qu'ils veulent dire, gamin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je sais parfaitement se que ça veut dire! se défendit Peter en essayant d'atteindre Sirius avec ses pieds et ses poings.

-Tiens donc! Alors, vas-y, je t'écoutes, qu'est-ce que psychopathe veut dire?

Peter émit un grognement et arrêta de gesticuler. Pour mieux le provoquer, Sirius serra le front de Peter plus fort et bougea sa tête.

-Alors? On ne t'entends plus, Pit.

-Grrr... James! gémit-il.

-Ca suffit! Arrêtez votre cirque! intervint ce dernier.

-Mais oui! C'est évident! C'est toi qui a prononcé ce mot devant lui, n'est-ce pas? demanda Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, alors maintenant, tais-toi.

- Bravo! En plus de ses innombrables défauts, il est hypocrite!

- Je ne mens pas!

- Ah ouais? Prouves-le!

- Oh, regardez! Nous arrivons en vue d'un village, remarqua Remus.

Les autres ne l'entendirent pas, soit parce qu'il avait parlé trop doucement pour ne pas les déranger, soit parce que ces derniers se disputaient encore une fois. En effet, tout était calme.

Une fois arrivés, ils marchèrent à travers les rues fréquentées, ils tombaient bien, c'était le jour du marché, pour la plus grande satisfaction de Peter.

-Manger! Manger! Miam miam!

-Au moins, ici, on n'aura pas de problèmes pour se nourir et pour dormir, dit joyeusement Remus.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver des filles qui soient libres et ce sera parfait, fit Sirius.

James le regarda en souriant et ne vit pas le petit garçon qui lui entra dedans. Ce dernier ayant heurté le jeune homme tomba assis par terre.

-Oups, excusez-moi, je jouais à chat, fit-il avant de regarder le visage de l'homme qu'il avait dérangé et resta bouche bée.

-Ca va petit? s'inquièta Remus. Tu aurais pu te faire mal.

_Cette veste de mage noire, cette baguette en cristal, ces yeux bruns derrière des lunettes, ces cheveux si noirs, c'est lui!_

-Monsieur, vous êtes bien un diamond wizard nommé Potter, n'est-ce pas?

Tous les villageois se tournèrent vers le groupe. Très vite, les quatres voyageurs se retrouvèrent encerclés.

Un peu plus tard, James et ses amis étaient installés devant quatre thés à une table recouverte d'un drap blanc,cote à cote, dans une vaste salle, ils étaient au fond alors que tous les villageois s'étaient entassés depuis la porte jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Le maire du village prit alors la parole au milieu du brouhaha.

-Silence, s'il vous plait! Ô grand diamond wizard James Potter, au nom de mes concitoyens et de moi-même, je vous souhaite la bienvenue.

-Quel accueil! s'étonna Remus. Que veut dire tout ceci?

-Je vais essayer de vous expliquer, mais pour ça, nous devant remonter loin dans le temps, c'était il y a quatre siècles. A cette époque, le grand mage Potter s'est arrêté dans ce village et grâce à lui, nous avons été sauvés des démons. D'où notre grande reconnaissance.

-Dis, James, tu es vraiment venu ici il y a quatre siècles? demanda naïvement Peter a ce dernier.

-Wouhaou! 420 ans, et pas une ride! Tu te rends compte! lui répondit-il en espaçant bien chaques syllabes pour montrer à quel point cette question était réellement stupide.

-Diamond wizard n'est qu'un titre qui se transmet de maître à élève ou de génération en génération, expliqua Remus. On peut facilement en conclure que les Potter se le transmette de père en fils.

-C'est arbitrairement donc que les Potter sont parmis les 5 plus puissant mages de la terre, murmura Sirius.

-Quand vous êtes partis, reprit le maire, vous ne nous avez pas laisser le temps de vous remercier, mais nous avons jurer d'attendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour votre retour. Aujourd'hui, notre patience est récompensée.

-Moui, c'est plus clair. Je comprends votre accueil chaleureux, dit James.

-Dans ce cas, alors... ,commença le maire.

Mais James commençait déjà à se lever.

-Je vous remercies beaucoup, mais je ne peux pas...

Aussitôt après que James eut commencé sa phrase, Peter et Sirius, qui étaient assis à chaques côté de lui couvrèrent sa bouche de leur mains et Sirius finit aussitôt la phrase en suspens.

-Le grand James Potter dit qu'il est très heureux de participer à une fête de village!

-Et qu'il serait également heureux d'accepter un repas! ajouta Peter.

Le pire était que les deux lascars souriaient de bon coeur. _Je vais les tuer! _Et le comble, Remus, qui était à côté de Peter se mit à rire.

-Bien, je m'en occupe immédiatement.

-Attendez un peu! dirent Sirius et Peter.

- Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Le tout-puissant James Potter souhaiterais manger beaucoup de viande! dit Peter.

-Et qu'il serait très flatté si le service serait fait par des jolies jeunes femmes, libres, si possible, ajouta Sirius.

-Et que si le repas était accompagné de très bon vin, il n'y aurait pas mage plus heureux, conclut Remus.

Les trois espèces de traîtres souriaient innocemment de plus belle. Si maintenant Remus se joignait à ses deux imbéciles... _Je vais vraiment les tuer! _

-Très bien, vous aurez tout ce que vous voudrez, dit le maire en s'inclinant.

Un peu plus tard, quand tout le monde fut dehors à part le groupe, James n'avait pas tuer Sirius, Peter et Remus mais restait silencieux.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, James? demanda Peter en posant sa main sur son épaule. Tu es faché?

-De toutes façons, ils voulaient nous donner à manger, alors on aurait mieux fait d'accepter, sinon, on les aurait vexé! fit remarquer Sirius.

James faché? C'était un euphémisme bien que ce dernier restait calme, les coudes appuyés sur la table, les mains jointes devant ses lèvres, les yeux fermés.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment que des primmaires! Moi si je m'inquiète pour une chose, c'est la suite!

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes? demanda Remus en souriant.

-Ce genre de personnes demandent des discours! Et des discours! Et pleins de trucs dans le style, reprit James. En acceptant leur invitation, on est coincés, on a pas le choix.

-Oui, c'est embêtant pour toi, je le conçoit, mais je ne vois en quoi ça concerne Sirius et Peter, remarqua Remus.

Brusquement, la double porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître quatre personnes qui, au son de leur voix, n'étaient pas de bonne humeur.

-C'est un scandale! dit l'un d'eux. Comment osez-vous? Sans-gêne!

-Ouais! Oser vous faire passer pour le groupe de Potter, bande de blasphèmateurs! Heureusement, nous passions par là, nous, le VRAI groupe de James Potter! Nous vous avons démasqué!

Il eut un court silence, puis, soudain, James et ses amis éclatèrent d'un rire aussi franc qu'incontrôlable.

-Et en plus vous êtes malpolis! dit l'un d'eux qui portait à peu près les mêmes habits que Sirius. Alors que l'homme qui se tient a nos côtés est une légende universelle!!

En entendant cette affirmation, les rires des quatre jeunes hommes redoublèrent d'intensité. Malgrès ça, Sirius arriva, avec un effort surhumain, à articuler quelques mots:

-OH NON!! HEHE...PITIE! HEHEHE! JE VAIS MOURIR!! HIHIHIHIHI, CES GARS ME FONT MOURIR DE RIRE!!!

Il disait ça surtout en regardant le maladroit qui se faisait passer pour lui, il avait des cheveux longs et noirs, il était mince et avait une tête d'abruti.

-OHOHOH!! DITES!! HIHIHI, VOUS AVEZ VU LA TETE QU'ON A? AHAHAHAHAH!!! ajouta Peter.

Il pointait du doigt sa "copie" qui était haute perchée et avait des cheveux bruns, et pas blonds sombre, de plus, il était tout maigre alors que Peter était petit et mince.

-Nos imposteurs n'ont pas l'air contents, peut être qu'on rigole un petit peu trop, voyons, voyons les amis, un peu de savoir vi.. HIHIHIHIHI!!!

Même Remus ne pouvait pas se retenir en voyant sa pâle imitation, pâle était peu dire, Remus était grand et élancé, et l'homme qui se faisait passé pour lui était petit et gros.

-HAHAHAHA! QUAND JE PENSES QU'IL Y EN A QUI S'IMAGINE QUE J'AI CETTE GUEULE LA! Y'A DE QUOI RIGOLER, HAHAHA! ILS OUBLIENT EN PLUS DE PRECISER UNE CHOSE... HAHAHA, LEUR POTTER DE PACOTILLE EST LA REPRESENTATION MÊME DE LA BÊTISE!

En effet, l'homme que James regardait n'avait pas l'air malin, de plus, il portait une robe blanche ridicule et avait des cheveux blonds, il ne trompait personne!

-CA SUFFIT! ARRETEZ DE VOUS MOQUER DE NOUS! hurla "Remus".

-Ouais, c'est ça, dit Sirius en ne rigolant plus et en devenant aggresif. De quel droit vous nous donnez des ordres? Vous devriez cesser cette mascarade, et tout de suite!

Le jeune homme s'était levé mais James le retenait par son épaule.

-Du calme, ça va Patmol, on a compris.

Et c'est à ce moment que le maire fit irruption en regardant tour à tour les deux groupes.

-Oulàlà! Je suis victime d'hallucinations, ou alors je vois double? Les vrais sont de quel côté?

James et ses amis souriaient, et il souriaient toujours quelques minutes plus tard, derrière des barreaux.

-Je comprends pas, dit Peter. Pourquoi nous a-t-on enfermé?

-Manifestement, nous sommes aux prises avec un groupe qui paraît plus vrai que le vrai, répondit calmement Remus.

-Pour moi, la situation ne me déplaît pas, ça m'évite les corvées, dit James.

-HEIN??? Tu ne te sens pas humilié d'avoir été confondu par des mecs aussi minables? se révolta Peter.

-Maintenant que tu le dis...

-Allons, il y a toujours de bons côtés en toutes choses, intervint Remus. Regardez, on a un coin où dormir.

-Un coin où dormir? répétèrent les trois autres, sceptiques.

Et il y avait de quoi l'être, il n'y avait que deux lits de paille dans leur cellule.

De retour à la salle, les imposteurs étaient assis aux places qu'occupait le vrai groupe de James, récemment. Les villageois étaient à nouveaux réunis et le maire se confondait en excuses.

-Je suis vraiment désolé comment ai-je pu me laisser abuser par eux, ils ne vous ressemblent vraiment pas! Quoiqu'il en soit, les coupables seront punis!

-Heu... héhéhé, ce n'est pas grave, intervint le faux Potter, ce n'est pas la peine, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça nous arrive. A la vérité, on le vit souvent.

-Je reconnais bien là le grand James Potter, plein de compassion, j'aimerais vraiment que ces imposteurs en prennent de la graine.

Il eut un gargouillement à la table, le faux Peter dit alors au faux Remus d'arrêter, sinon, ils risquaient de se faire démasquer puis il se tourna vers "James".

-Son estomac n'arrêtes pas de gargouiller, à toi de jouer, lui chuchota-t-il.

-Je m'en occupe, hum hum, excusez-moi, monsieur le maire, mais nous avons fait un très long voyage cette semaine, et pas toujours dans les meilleures conditions, et...

-Oh! Oui, bien sur! Vous devez être fatigués, et avoir terriblement faim. Mais si vous voulez bien nous donner quelques minutes, nous vous servirons nos meilleurs plats.

-Merci, nous avons hâte d'y goûter, héhéhéhé.

**oooooo**

-Hahahaha! se moqua Sirius. Ils vont vite comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas crédibles, ils vont pas tarder à se dégonfler et s'enfuir, hahaha!

-Oui, drôles de types, approuva Remus.

-Ohhhhhhhh! Dis James, je meurs de faim! se plaignit Peter.

-Ouais, ben ais faim en silence, ça nous feras des vacances!

-Hé! C'est pas bientôt fini, ce boucant, là? intevint le gardien.

Peter colla alors son front et ses mains aux barreaux en regardant tristement le gardien.

-Monsieur, s'il vous plaît vous pouvez me donner à manger? Je meurs de faim! gémit le prisonnier.

-Tu sembles oublier pourquoi tu es ici, tu es un criminel! Quel culot!

-C'est pas du culot, j'suis en train de mourir de faim! Apportez-moi de quoi manger.

-Quoi? Tu ne manques pas de toupet! Et puis de toutes façons, je n'ai rien à te donner, ça attendra demain matin. Maintenant, boucles là!

-C'est pas très sympa de dire ça. Si vous me laissez comme ça, je vais devoir être impoli et aller me servir moi-même.

-As-tu oublié que tu es derrière les barreaux? Comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour sortir de ta cellule?

-... ils ont pas l'air solides, ces barreaux, suffit de les écarter.

-Une miniature haute comme trois pommes écarter les barreaux d'une prison? critiqua ironiquement le gardien. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher.

Mais le gardien n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que Peter écarta deux barreaux de la cellule sans le moindre effort apparent. Le gardien poussa une exclamation et recula tandis que Peter empruntait le passage qu'il venait de faire. Le gardien fit volte-face et s'apprétait à s'enfuir, croyant que Peter était un démon.

-CHAIN!

Une chaîne argentée sortit de l'extrémité de la baguette de Sirius et s'enroula autour de la cheville du gardien qui tomba par terre.

-Eh! Pas de paniques, restes zen, lui conseilla-t-il. D'ailleurs, où tu comptais aller, comme ça?

-C'est vrai, intervint Remus, tout souriant, un gardien, c'est fait pour garder.

Le gardien regardait les trois jeunes hommes qui arboraient des sourires de satisfaction.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui? demanda Sirius.

-J'ai ma petite idée, répondit James avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

**ooooooooo**

-Par ici gardien! Un cendrier prore s'il vous plaît! demanda Sirius en faisant voir un cendrier rempli de mégots.

-Voilà, voilà! cria ce dernier, couvert de bosses, portant une pile d'assiette.

Après l'avoir tabasser comme il se le devait, les quatre jeunes hommes usèrent de leur influence pour que le gardien leur apporte à manger, à boire et des cigarettes. Assis dans leur cellules, Peter dévorait littéralement tous les mets apportés par le gardien, comme Sirius, James et Remus d'ailleurs. Ce dernier buvait un verre de vin.

-Humm, ce petit vin se laisse boire, dit-il satisfait tandis qu'une main écrasait une canette de bière.

-Une autre bière! ordonna James.

-J'arrives! J'arrives! cria le gardien en portant dans ses bras des piles gigantesques de canettes pleines.

Et le rythme ne commença à se ralentir qu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre imposteurs découvraient leur repas: quatre assiettes presques vides sous leurs yeux éffarés.

-Hein?

-C'est quoi ça?

-C'est le menu bébé?

-Il y a six mois, notre village s'est investi à la recherche d'une nourriture équilibrée et parfaitement saine pour le corps et l'esprit, voici les fruits de notre travail.

_Ouais, mais on peut pas appeller ça de la nourriture! Juste un en-cas! _se dit le faux Remus qui avait, à cause d'une rondeur supérieure au niveau du ventre, plus faim que les trois autres.

-Nous sommes très flattés de recevoir un pareil repas, c'était exactement ce qu'il nous fallait, mentit le faux James.

_En se servant plusieurs fois, on pourra avoir l'estomac convenablement rempli. Plusieurs DIZAINES de fois! _se dit le faux Sirius.

Pendant ce temps, James était allongé de travers sur un des lits de paille, une main tenant encore une cannete vide. Peter dormait à côté de Sirius sur l'autre lit, quand à Remus, il avait choisit de s'endormir assis aux pieds du lit de James.

Les quatre imposteurs atteignirent leur chambre, la nuit étant avancée, ils s'allongèrent ou s'assèyèrent sur les lits confortables de leur chambre.

-Olala! J'ai des crampes d'estomac à cause du repas trop frugal, en plus, il a fallut que je leur face pleins de discours! se plaignit le faux James.

-Ouais mais bon, au moins, ils sont totalement soumis à leurs héros, c'est-à-dire nous, fit remarquer "Sirius".

-Moi, en tous cas, j'étais pas très tranquille avec l'autre groupe Potter, dit "Remus".

-Oh, tu parles! Il n'y a absolument aucune ressemblance avec, ni ceux de la légende, ni ceux dont on a entendus parler et qui voyagent actuellement, le rassura "Peter".

-C'est vrai, se sont les pires imposteurs qu'on ai jamais rencontrés, en plus, ils manquent totalement de sensibilité.

-Tu sais, quand on y pense, personne ne sait comment ils sont réellements, c'est peut être les vrais si ça se trouve, dit "Sirius".

-Tu plaisantes?? s'affola "Peter".

-Bien sur, comment t'as deviné?

-Poils au nez!

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

-Quand même, faut penser à jouer les filles de l'air avant qu'ils ne découvrent le pot aux roses.

-Pas question! fit une voix mystérieuse et menaçante.

-Hein? Qui a parlé?

-Une voix mystérieuse et menaçante, HAHAHAHA!

Ils levèrent tous la tête et virent un homme perché au plafond. Il portait une cape noire et était encapuchonné.

-Avant de partir, j'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi.

Les imposteurs étaient térrifiés par le nouveau venu.

-On peut savoir qui tu es? demanda "Peter".

-Est-ce que c'est... un mage noir? trembla "Remus".

-Hahaha, vous n'êtes que des insectes pour moi, ajouta l'homme en utilisant sa baguette magique sur eux.

Les quatre imposteurs tombèrent alors par terre, évanouis.

-Je me nomme Avery, et je serais ton bourreau, James Potter! clama-t-il en se posant sur le sol.

Il retira sa capuche, laissant apparaître des cheveux bruns, des yeux bleu glacials et un sourire démoniaque.

Remus se réveilla mais il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers James pour savoir que lui aussi était debout.

-Tu l'as senti, James? demanda Remus.

-Oui, ça faisait un bout de temps, mais voici un nouveau tueur envoyé exprès pour nous abattre.

-Charmant! critiqua Sirius. Eh Pite! ajouta-t-il en tapotant la joue de l'intérréssé. Debout, c'est l'heure.

-Hein? Déjà l'heure du petit dèj? demanda-t-il.

-Je l'ai commandé, lui répondit James.

-Ah, vous y avez penser, c'est très sympa.

Le gardien apparut devant la cellule, l'air effrayé, se tourna vers les quatre jeunes hommes et leur conseilla de s'en aller le plus vite possible avant de le faire à son tour. Le groupe entendait des pas lents et pesants. Puis, des barreaux, ils virent apparaître les quatre imposteurs qui se faisaient passer pour eux-même. Ils étaient légèrement différend au niveau du teint qui avait bleuit et leurs pupilles avaient disparu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous font? Je rêve ou quoi? C'est pas Halloween, pourtant, fit remarquer Sirius.

Les quatre imposteurs agissaient en effet comme des zombies. Ils se tournèrent lentement vers le groupe et se mirent à ricaner.

-C'est drôle, mais j'ai l'impression que leur cible, c'est nous, dit James.

-Mais pourquoi? demanda Remus en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent?

Peter s'en fichait royalemet et se rendormi.

-Réveilles toi! lui cria Sirius.

Le gardien sortit de la prison et prévint tout le monde qu'il se passait quelque chose. Pendant ce temps, les murs de la prison explosaient. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter sortirent poursuivis par les quatre imposteurs, ces derniers étaient armés, le faux James d'une lance, les faux Sirius et Remus, des épées et le faux Peter avait un bâton en métal.

-C'est étrange, leur comportement n'est pas naturel, remarqua James.

-Ouais, ils agissent comme si ils étaient possédés, ajouta Remus.

-Cet accueil sort du commun, dit Sirius.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Peter aux autres.

-Avant tout, faire attention, répondit Remus. Ce sont des moldus, pas des mages ni des démons, ils sont très vulnérables, même si ils sont sous contrôle, on devrais d'abord retenir nos coups et... oh oh! ajouta-t-il inquiet.

-Ben quoi? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

-Peter, tu restes en arrière! répondit Sirius.

-Et pourquoi ça? demanda-t-il vexé.

-Et tu poses la question? Tu sais très bien que tu ne sais pas retenir tes coups, ajouta Sirius en riant.

-Wow! intervint le faux Remus. Vous vous croyez où?

-On est sur un chant de bataille ici! ajouta le faux Sirius.

-Nous allons vous prendre vos vies! Vous êtes morts! affirma le faux Peter en se lançant sur le groupe.

-QUEUDBO!

Un bâton rouge apparut à la place de la baguette du vrai Peter, couleur qui s'harmonisait avec son bracelet rouge qu'il portait au poignet droit, et contra l'offensive de son homologue.

Pendant ce temps, les villageois se rassemblaient pour voir le combat.

-Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! cria le faux James.

Celui-ci se lançait sur le vrai avec sa lance. James se baissa pour éviter le premier coup, puis se déplaça à gauche pour éviter le second, puis à droite pour éviter le troisième.

-Tu as vu, papa? demanda Fabien au maire. Il y a le vrai James qui se bat contre le faux!

-Je n'y comprends plus rien! admit ce dernier.

-Eh! Je dois avouer qu'ils sont pas si mal, constata Sirius en voyant son double lui résister avec hargne.

-Oui, mais même si ils sont sous le contrôle de l'Imperium, leur corps s'épuise, comme sous l'effet d'une drogue. Ils ne ressentent pas l'épuisement et ils ne s'arrêteront que lorsque leur coeur aura lâché, informa Remus.

Son homologue se jetta sur lui avec ses deux épées et Remus se mit de côté pour éviter.

-Bon, alors d'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Sirius. FLATTING BLADE!

Un trait lumineux entra en collision avec l'épée du faux Sirius, ce qui fit reculer se dernier.

-On n'a plus le choix! cria Peter.

Les trois autres le regardèrent, inquiets.

-On se bat à fond mais on les tue pas! ajouta-t-il tout simplement.

Les autres approuvèrent, Peter donna un coup de bâton dans le ventre de son impoosteur, celui-ci tomba, le souffle coupé. Sirius se précipita sur son adversaire et se retrouva en un éclair dérrière lui. Son adversaire tomba, assomé, avant même qu'il eut le temps de comprendre se qui lui arrivait.

-EXPELLIARMUS!

Les deux épées du faux Remus volèrent pendant que le vrai prit son adversaire par le poignet et lui assèna un coup à la nuque.

-Pour moi aussi, affaire règlée.

James s'empara de la lance de son adversaire et envoya celui-ci au pays des rêves avec un direct du droit.

-Et de quatre! annonça ce dernier.

-On les a tous battu! dit fièrement Peter.

-Faut avouer que ça fait du bien de se dérouiller les muscles, reconnu Sirius.

-Et pour les derniers détails, faisons confiance à notre cher ami, conclut Remus.

Du toit de la mairie, on pouvait entendre les quatre incapables allongés par terre gémir de douleur.

-Tss, dommage! Ils n'ont pas tenu le coup longtemps, mais bon, je me fichais de savoir qui gagnerait de toutes façons! se dit Avery.

-Parce que les deux groupes étaient tes ennemis, hein? demanda une voix mystérieuse et menaçante.

-Tout à fait! D'ailleurs, c'est vraiment jouissif de voir ses ennemis s'entretuer! Hein? Mais qui a parlé?

Avery se retourna et vit un jeune homme avec des cheveux noir, portant une veste noire et des lunettes.

-Alors c'est toi, James Potter, comment as-tu su où me trouver?

-Les démons ne se servant pas de magie, j'en ai conclu que c'était un mage noir, si lâche d'ailleurs, qu'il se cacherait au plus haut sommet possible pour non seulement rester dans l'ombre, mais aussi pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle, ça te va comme réponse?

-Bravo, j'reconnais que tu es très fort. Mais je ne suis pas un moldu possedé, je suis un authentique mage noir au sang pur, adieu! DARK LIGHT!

Une sphère de lumière noire sortit de la baguette d'Avery, James fit un bond en arrière et le sort s'écrasa sur le toit.

-Peu importe, je te louperais pas cette fois! DARK LIGHT!

James évita en passant à gauche, malgrès la faible largeur du toit. Le mage noir continua son sort, alors le jeune homme décida d'employer les grands moyens.

-Hinma Hine Sukaeteou Hinma Hime Manta! DARK SKY PURIFICATION!!!

Tandis que les rayons du soleil levant éclairaient la scène, les serpents de lumière noire s'enroulèrent autour des poignets et des chevilles de l'adversaire, sous les regards émerveillés des villageois qui reconnurent cette magie décrite dans la légende du diamond wizard.

James prit son colt à huit coups et tira sans attendre plus longtemps, la balle transperça le coeur du mage noir immobilisé, les imposteurs étaient redevenus eux-même et le village était sauvé.

James revint sur la terre ferme tandis que les quatre imposteurs se réveillaient.

-Aïe aïe aïe! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? J'ai mal partout! se plaignit le faux Remus.

-Ouille! Qu'est-ce qu'on a pris! constata le faux Sirius.

-J'ai mal au crâne! sanglota le faux Peter.

-Et moi donc! J'ai une migraine atroce! gémit le faux James.

Ils eurent tous les quatre un haut-le-coeur lorsqu'ils virent les vrais membres du groupe de Potter.

-Alors, on se reveille? Quelle belle brochette d'imposteurs doublés de ringards! commenta Sirius.

-En plus, même physiquement, ils ne nous ressemble absolument pas! ajouta Peter.

-J'espère que ça vous servira de leçon, vous devriez arrêter de vous faire passer pour nous, demanda Remus en souriant. Ca pourrait être dangereux, je dis ça pour vous.

Les quatre imposteurs étaient agenouillés sur le sol et regardaient Remus en tremblant.

-Eh! Le blondinet! dit James.

-Heu... oui, ô votre magnifiscence et suprême mage de la hiérarchie? demanda-t-il en espérant que le flatter allègerais la punition qu'il allait sans doute recevoir.

-Hors de ma vue. Et ne remmettez plus les pieds ici!

James avait dit ça dans le plus grand calme mais il était réellement menaçant, les imposteurs ne se le firent pas répétés et s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste.

-Plusieurs siècles après, le grand diamond wizard Potter est revenu, il a vaincu le mal et le mensonge, dit le vieil homme qui avait raconté la légende aux enfants.

-Non, ne vous méprenez pas, on ne s'est pas battu pour vous sauver, objecta James, c'était un choix personel, on s'est battus pour nous!

-Peu importe vos motivations, le résultat est le même, le village est sauvé! J'imagine qu'il vous a fallu du temps et beaucoup d'entraînement pour maîtriser une telle magie.

-Certainement pas! Si il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est l'effort, rien que d'y penser, ça me rends malade!

Les quatre imposteurs avaient eu peur mais étaient maintenant en colère contre le vrai groupe.

-Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre, ces guignols! dit le faux James.

-Un jour, ils nous le payeront! se jura le faux Sirius.

-En attendant, se sont eux qui se sont payés notre tête! fit remarquer le faux Peter.

Quelques personnes allaient vers eux pour faire le même chemin en sens inverse. Le faux Sirius était si en colère qu'il décidé de faire son fier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, toi?

Il s'adressait à celui de devant, il était moche avec ses cheveux rouge-violets!

-C'est drôle, répondit-il. C'est exactement la même question que j'allais vous poser.

Derrière lui, il y avait un autre jeune homme, une jeune femme et une gamine blonde.

-Tu ferais mieux de pas nous chercher! répliqua "Peter". Je te présentes le plus puissant mage de la planète, James Potter, quand à moi, je suis un de ses plus fidèle compagnons, Peter.

-Et moi, je m'apelles Remus! Mes amis ont eu raison de vous prévenir, nous sommes très puissant!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge ferma les yeux en souriant.

-D'accord, dit-il, vous êtes James Potter et son groupe...

Lucius réouvrit les yeux en les toisant comme si ils n'étaient plus que des insectes passablement ennuyeux.

-Dégagez avant que je vous fasses mal! finit-il calmement.

Une fois de plus, le faux groupe se retrouva à terre, avec cette fois d'innombrables plaies et bosses que Lucius, Regulus, Narcissa et Fanny avaient si généreusement distribuées.

-Je...je commence à croire ce que disait le vrai Remus, faut plus s'habiller comme eux! réalisa "James".

-Ouais, c'est hyper-dangereux! confirma "Sirius".

-Faut enlever ces vêtements! conclut "Peter"

-Oui, quand on pourra bouger, fit remarquer "Remus".

A suivre...

(P.P.) : Dans le prochain chapitre, une mystérieuse marionette surgit de l'ombre et blesse Sirius! Qui est son maître? Remus le connaît? Quel est la vérité sur son passé? James! Arrêtes! Si tu tires, Sirius va... Prochain chapitre: Le diable souriant.


	11. Chapter 11

**THE FOUR TRAVELERS**

**LE DIABLE SOURIANT**

-J'aime tes mains, tes doigts sont si fins, c'est rare pour un garçon, fit une jeune femme souriante en tenant contre sa joue une de ces mains, elle était aux anges, mais pas autant que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

_Pour toi, j'étais capable de tout..._

Mais cette vision heureuse s'assombrit, les ténèbres envahissaient tout autour d'eux, lui était couvert de sang, mais peu lui importait car lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, elle avait un poignard dans ces mains.

-Karine!! Viens, on rentre à la maison, je vais m'occuper de toi! fit désespérément le jeune homme.

La jeune fille souriait et pleurait en même temps. Elle ne souriait que parce qu'elle avait pu voir son amour une dernière fois.

-Non, c'est trop tard...

-ATTENDS!!!!

Remus sursauta, allongé à l'arrière de la jeep.

Le groupe avait décidé de s'arrêter dans une clairière pour y passer la nuit. Remus comtemplait le croissant de lune qui brillait d'un fort éclat argenté. Il posa une main sur son front.

_Et moi qui pensait avoir OUBLIE ces évènements alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'ENFOUIS en moi._ Remus avait besoin de bouger alors il descendit du véhicule sans effleuré Peter qui dormait à côté et complètement de travers, la bouche grande ouverte. En le voyant dormir si paisiblement, Remus l'envia, sourit puis s'éloigna. Mais il avait été si distrait par Peter qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un de ses amis était lui aussi éveillé.

_Ce regard, n'est-ce pas celui d'un criminel qui tente, en vain, de fuir le reproche de ses actes passés? Et je vois aussi une blessure au ventre! _

Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Remus, perturbé et inquiet. Il regardait la carte que cet homme avait laissé pour lui... ce Fenrir Greyback. Depuis qu'il l'a rencontré, la blessure de Remus se remettait parfois à brûler. _Pourquoi m'en veut-il? Et pourquoi ne s'en prend-il pas à moi directement? _se demanda le jeune homme. Il rangea la carte du Crime dans sa poche et leva ses mains à la hauteur de son visage pour les observer. _Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais plus toucher une femme avec ces mains responsables de tant de choses..._

-Ben dis donc, elle est courte!

Remus sursauta et se retourna brusquement et vit un Sirius très calme.

-Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs! se plaignit Remus.

-T'as vraiment pas de bol, mon pauvre vieux, cette ligne de vie est la plus courte que j'ai jamais vu! Dis donc, j'ai réussi à te surprendre, c'est plutôt rare venant de quelqu'un qui est constament sur ses gardes.

-Toi qui sait si bien lire sur les mains, elle est où, ma ligne de vie?

-Celle qui est juste à côté du pouce.

Remus leva sa main droite pour mieux la voir.

-En effet, elle est drôlement courte! constata le jeune homme.

Sirius leva ses paumes bien en évidence pour que son ami les voyes.

-La mienne est super longue, elle descend jusqu'au poignet.

-Tu ne dors pas, je t'ai réveillé en me levant?

-Non ... ou plutôt, oui, se ravisa Sirius ne trouvant aucune excuse valable, il s'accroupit à côté de son ami. Tu arrêtais pas de t'agiter, quand tu es descendu, j'ai voulu savoir ce qui allait pas. Mais je sais, c'est ce soi-disant devin, hein?

Remus ne répondit pas, se contentent de regarder dans la même direction que Sirius, toujours debout.

-Niaou!

Sirius et Remus se retournèrent brusquement pour voir se qui avait fait ce bruit. De l'obscurité des buissons et de l'ombre des arbres sortit une marrionnette haute d'environ 50 centimètres.

-Niaou, patate imbécile et Lunard, assassin, dit le pantin avec une voix aigue et irritante.

-Waou, c'est dingue, il t'a apellé par ton surnom, par contre, pourquoi a-t-il dit patate et imbécile?

Les deux amis regardèrent plus attentivement la marionnette et Remus remarqua qu'elle tenait dans ses mains jointes une carte de tarot sur laquelle était représentée trois hommes, un debout et un a genoux devant le dernier qui était allongé dans se qui semblait être du sang. Celui de debout qui était à gauche dans la carte tournait le dos aux autres, une épée accrochée à sa ceinture dont l'extrémité s'échappait des gouttes rouge. Le personnage central se tenait prêt de celui allongé et regardait celui debout s'éloigner avec un regard... blanc de haine. _La Rancoeur!!_

-C'est un envoyé de Greyback, il n'y a aucun doute, conclut Remus.

-Hihihi, mon maître ne vit que pour raviver ta mémoire, assassin. Tu n'auras plus jamais de repos, même dans la mort, criminel.

-Ca suffit, la marionnette à 2 balles! laissa échapper Sirius. Je te trouves un peu bavarde, d'habitude, vous ne parlez pas, vous les pantins!

-J'ai compris le message, répondit Remus. Mais tant qu'à faire, si quelqu'un a à se plaindre de mon existence, qu'il vienne me le dire en face, ajouta-t-il d'un air inquiétant légèrement Sirius.

-... oui! Ce regard! C'est exactement celui-là, dit le pantin. Voici enfin ton vrai visage, Remus Lupin, ah oui en fait! la patate imbécile, c'est toi, beau ténébreux.

-QUOI???? ESPECE DE...

-Non, Sirius! le prévint Remus.

Trop tard, le jeune homme venait de donner un coup de pied au menton de la marionnette qui vola quelques instants avant de s'écraser contre un arbre, à 10 mètres de son point de départ.

-J'aime pas les jouets qui sortent de leur rôle habituel! Allez, viens Remus, on va se regrouper et prévenir les autres.

-Oui, c'est la meilleure chose a faire, approuva ce dernier.

Il se tourna vers le pantin et constata qu'il venait de bouger et ouvrait à présent sa bouche d'où brillait une lumière bleutée.

-Sirius, attention!

-Hein?

Un rayon lumineux s'échappa de la bouche du pantin et atteint directement la poitrine de Sirius. Ce dernier chancela.

-Hihihi, en récompence pour le "shoot" que tu viens de faire.

-Sale bâtard! cria Sirius en se tenant la partie droite de sa poitrine, puis il s'écroula.

-Sirius!

Remus ne savait pas quoi faire. Soudain, deux ombres émergèrent des ténèbres et courraient dans sa direction et une autre planait au-dessus d'elles.

-Remus! Ca va? demanda James. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-James! C'est Sirius, il a été attaqué!

L'intérréssé était allongé sur le sol en serrant les dents, le corps parcourus de spasmes violents. De l'endroit où il avait été touché, des veines violettes ressortaient de sa peau et s'étendaient sur tous son corps à grande vitesse.

-Bordel! Ca fait un mal de chien! Y'a un truc dans mes veines!!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, James? s'affola Peter.

-Comment veux-tu que je le saches, andouille! Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait?

-Hihihi, je lui ai juste fait un petit cadeau en lui plantant une graine, informa la marionette toujours assise au pied de l'arbre. Elle aspire beaucoup de sang et diffuse des méchantes racines dans les veines.

-Oh, regardez!! Je rêves pas, ce pantin a parlé! s'étonna Peter.

-Oui, c'est un envoyé du devin, Greyback, informa Remus.

-Si vous ne réagissez pas vite, il va devenir un arbre, alors il faut détruire la graine. En passant, je vous signal qu'elle a été plantée prés du coeur. Alors? Tu comptes faire quoi, mon petit Remus?

-Quelle belle enflure, constata James en souriant. Et je peux savoir à quoi ça t'avances de tuer ce bouffon? Que cherches-tu vraiment?

-HIHIHIHI! C'est fou comme je m'amuse, c'est génial!! s'exita la marionette en bougeant ses petits doigts. Toi aussi, Remus, approches donc par ici, mon am...

_BAM! _ La tête de la marionette explosa, du à la balle sortie à toute vitesse du colt de James.

-Un peu dérangé, ce pantin, commenta ce dernier. Il avait un penchant très net pour les jeux sadiques. Peter, met toi dérrière Sirius et maintiens-lui les bras. Quand à toi, Greymachinchouette! Tu es content? Ce que tu voulais, c'était CA? ajouta le jeune homme en pointant son colt vers le coeur de Sirius.

-Hé! s'affola Peter. Ca va pas?

-Remus, dès que je tire, tu cicatrise sa blessure.

-Non attends! La cible est trop petite... , essaya Remus.

-Et alors? Tu penses peut être que je ne sais pas me servir d'un objet que m'a donné mon meilleur ami?

Remus ne répondit rien. Il savait parfaitement de qui James parlait.

-Mais tu peux rater ta cible! tenta désespérément Remus.

-Tu devrais savoir que je ne rate jamais mon coup. Et si il meure, je ne serais pas responsable, ça aura voulu dire que son coeur était faible.

-James! Je te préviens! Je ne mourrai jamais par toi, jamais! se révolta le bléssé.

-Silence! Tu me déconcentres.

_Bam._ Le corps de Sirius eut un violent sursaut, puis immédiatement après, une lumière verte émanant de la baguette de Remus qui était agenouillé auprès du bléssé qui était maintenant allongé sur l'herbe.

-Ca va, il est toujours vivant, sa blessure est cicatrisée et son coeur bat normalement.

-Ouf, c'est le mien a moi qui a failli lâcher! se soulagea Peter.

-Bien, il l'a échappé belle, dit James en regardant le visage inconscient de Sirius.

-C'est ma faute! A travers Sirius, c'est moi qu'il voulait atteindre. C'est un avertissement!

-Ca suffit! Arrêtes de paniquer! ordonna James.

-C'est à cause de moi!

-Tu te tais!

-Mais enfin, je sais ce que je dis!

James en eut alors assez d'argumenter et prit alors son ami par le col.

-Calme toi! Si tu paniques, tu joue son jeu, à ce taré.

Soudain, Remus ouvrit grand les yeux, chancela puis s'écroula sur le sol aussi vite qu'innatendu.

-Vite, Peter, va chercher de l'eau!

-Oui, tout de suite! Viens, Lys!

La chouette de James se mit à planer au-dessus de son compagnon. Ils disparurent bien vite dans la forêt, laissant James à ses pensées.

_Tu étais très surmené ces derniers temps, tu ne dormais plus trop_, pensa-t-il à l'adresse de Remus. _Ce type est un gros malin, il a fait exprès de planter cette graine près du coeur de Sirius pour ne pas le tuer, il savait que j'aurais tiré sur lui, et tous ça devant Remus. Une chose est sure, c'est un grand manipulateur qui sait prévoir à l'avance les réactions des autres. Je ne sais pour quelles raison il en veut à Remus mais il ne veut pas le tuer, il veut le briser. Je ne dormirai pas tranquille tant que ce sadique ne sera pas neutraliser._

Trouver l'eau fut facile pour Peter qui remplit sa gourde vide. Ensuite, il n'avait qu'à l'apporter à James et l'aider au mieux à soigner les deux autres. Mais c'était sans prendre en compte la silhouette perchée sur un arbre qui épiait le jeune homme et la chouette avec un sourire sinistre aux lèvres.

-Karine, j'ai trouvé un travail, le salaire est assez bon pour qu'on puisse vivre ensemble, annonça Remus.

-Remus, tu sais que je peux me contenter de ton amour, répondit la jeune femme en le regardant avec ses yeux si verts et si purs.

Main dans la main, ils se balladaient dans un paisible village. Bien que Remus eut été l'un des deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard de sa génération, il avait renoncé à son avenir brillant chez les sorciers pour elle, moldue. Lui révéler qu'il était un sorcier et de plus, un loup-garou n'avait pas ébranlé l'amour de la jeune femme, au contraire. Bien qu'ils n'avaient que 17 ans, ils savaient qu'ils vivraient ensemble éternellement. Le temps passa doucement jusqu'au jour où...

-Karine! Je suis rentré! fit Remus en ouvrant la porte de leur maison.

Mais il ne vit qu'un immence bazar, tous les objets étaient renversés, des traces de lutte étaient visibles. Mais Remus continua à l'apeller de toutes ses forces, en vain, il n'eut aucune réponse. Les gens du village lui dirent que c'était le prince du mal et ses hommes qui l'avait enlevé et enmené dans son château. Les villageois n'avaient rien pu faire, ils ont trop tenu à leur vie, mais Remus, lui, n'a jamais été soumis à qui que se soit et prit une décision...

Remus gémit en ouvrant les yeux, il se trouvait dans un endroit rocheux et se rendit compte qu'il y avait un drap sur lui.

-Ca y est? Tu es réveillé? demanda James.

Remus se rendit qu'il était dans une petite grotte et vit James assis en tailleur en train de lire son journal qu'un hiboux lui avait apporté.

-Ca fait longtemps que nous sommes ici? demanda Remus.

-Ca doit faire 12 heures, tout au plus.

Après une légère pause, James reprit la parole.

-Tu connais ce devin psychopathe?

-Non... mais en revanche, il connait mon passé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a une haine farouche envers moi.

James décida alors d'aborder un sujet sensible pour Remus:

-J'ai entendu dire, ce ne sont que des rumeurs, je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais... et bien il y aurait des survivants du Clan de Lucifer.

-Lucifer? Le prince du mal? Non, c'est impossible, il ne peut pas en rester un... je les avait tous tués.

-Remus, tu devrais savoir qu'il faut envisager des choses si on veut savoir qui est notre ennemi.

-Beau discours!

James et Remus se tournèrent vers Sirius qui venait d'arriver.

-Ah te voilà, l'estropié.

-Excuse moi de t'avoir fait attendre mais avec cette purée de pois, je ne vois rien du tout! Je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver le rat.

-Où est Peter??

-Je l'ai envoyé chercher de l'eau quand tu as perdu connaissance. Il est parti avec Lys.

-Oh non! s'affola Remus en se levant.

Mais encore dans son état second, le jeune homme chancela et tomba mais fut retenu a temps par Sirius.

-Où tu comptes aller dans cet état? Je te rapelles que c'est TOI la cible!

-Si je ne fais rien, on va tous disparaitre les uns après les autres!

-Et bien met à profit ces paroles: si tu rencontres ton ancêtre, tue le, si tu rencontres dieu, tue le, personne ne doit se mettre en travers de ton chemin, celui de ta vie. C'est la seule chose que m'a appris mon prédécéceur. J'ai compris et j'agit comme ça, je ne me débarrasse pas que de mes ennemis, je m'occupe aussi de ceux de mes amis, alors ne t'en fait pas, mon aide, je te la donne, à une condition, que tu te ressaisisses vite, je te préviens, je n'ai pas besoin d'un boulet.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Remus acquièsa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius alluma une cigarette, debout, devant l'entrée de la grotte avec James.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Peter?

-Il a disparut et le brouillard ne se dissipe pas.

-C'est dingue! se révolta Sirius. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un échèquier géant et que nous ne sommes que des pions.

-C'est Greyback qui a la main, si il prend l'un de nous, il fait mât.

-Ca arriveras pas! Je méga déteste perdre! Ca me fou la haine!

-On ne dit pas "je méga déteste", inculte.

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'on dit, alors?

-Je déteste profondément, par exemple.

Un craquement résonna sur leur gauche, les deux garçons se tounèrent dans cette direction et virent quelqu'un qui courrait vers eux, il avait un pantalon blau ciel, une chemise beige avec un trait vertical rouge au milieu, une écharpe orange et un bracelet rouge au poignet, en un mot, Peter, il était rassuré.

-Ouff, je suis vraiment content de vous avoir retrouvés! Avec ce brouillard, j'avais eu peur que vous m'aillez laissés ici!

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot! lui cria Sirius en s'avançant vers lui.

Ce dernier s'amusa à faire à Peter des prises de catch, tout souriant.

-Mais lâche-moi! Tu me fait mal! se plaignit faussement Peter qui en réalité s'amusait plus qu'autres choses.

-Ca t'apprendras! Mais où étais-tu donc?

-J'ai trouvé l'eau rapidement, mais après, dans ce brouillard, je me suis perdu!

-Peter! Ouf, tu es là! dit Remus en sortant de la grotte et en le voyant. Tu vas bien? ajouta-t-il en se précipitant sur lui.

Ce dernier était maintenan les genoux au sol.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Remus s'agenouilla auprès de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Oh Peter, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! Ne recommences plus.

-Promis, pardon.

Seul James était resté en retrait mais prit la parole.

-Peter, où est Lys?

-Je l'ai cherché partout parce qu'on s'est séparés! Mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. Il faut qu'on attende que ça se lève, on la retrouvera.

-Dis Peter.

-Oui?

-Tu n'as rien à me dire?

-Heu... non, pourquoi?

_Clic. _Le cran de sureté du colt s'enleva. James pressait ce dernier sur le front de Peter. Les deux autres regardaient surpris par l'attitude de James.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Peter en tremblant, les yeux ronds, en se forçant à sourire en se disant à que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Ce n'est pas drôle, baisse cette arme s'il te plait... James...

-Silence! De tous les crétins finis de la Terre, il n'y en a qu'un qui a le droit de m'apeller par mon prénom et ce n'est sûrement pas toi.

_Bam._ Sirius et Remus en restaient bouche bée, James venait de tirer sans hésiter au milieu du front de Peter qui s'écroula en tombant en arrière. C'est alors que son corps sans vie se mit à se disloquer pour partir en poussière.

-Une imitation! Comment on a pu se laisser avoir? se demanda Sirius. Mais bon, faut avouer que c'était presque parfaitement lui. N'est-ce pas, Fenrir Greyback? ajouta-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Un petit rire narquois retentit doucement dans le brouillard qui s'écartait lentement révélant l'intérréssé assis sur un rocher.

-Dis-moi, comment as-tu fait? demanda-t-il tranquilement. Ce donimaux était pourtant réussi.

Sur les restes poussièreux du corps du faux Peter, une carte était visible représentant un singe, la Bêtise. James braqua son colt vers le sadique.

-Presque... tu as hormis un détail, Peter commence ou finis toujours une phrase par "j'ai faim".

- Hihihi! Toujours dire j'ai faim! ricana Greyback. C'est plutôt drôle. Mais maintenant, il risque de peiner pour manger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui?

Il eut un silence pesant troublé par les ricanements de Greyback avec son sourire énigmatique.

-D'après toi? demanda-t-il finalement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de lui? Peut être qu'il erre dans la forêt, où...

-BATTONETS PARALYSANTS!

Peter se mit à courrir dans le brouillard, à l'aveuglette pour échapper à son agresseur. Des bâtonnets de bois venaient de se planter là où ses pieds étaient une fraction de seconde avant.

-INVOCATION:IDOLE AUX DIZAINES D'YEUX! cria son poursuivant en lançant une carte.

De la carte apparut un monstre ignoble, violet avec des yeux répartis sur tout son corps, pourvu d'une bouche de la taille d'une balle de tennis, dépourvu de bras et de jambes. Il émit une plainte qui ressemblait plus a un étranglement qu'autre choses.

Le jeune homme accélèra le rythme mais freina brusquementen voyant le bord de la falaise où il se trouvait. L'Idole se jetta sur Peter et le fit basculer dans le vide.

_Bam!_

La balle s'écrasa aux pieds de Greyback.

-Je te fais manger la prochaine si tu ne réponds pas à ma question! s'impatienta James, son colt braqué vers Greyback. Où est Peter?

Mais leur adversaire resta calme, tout à fait impassible en regardant tranquillement les trois jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face.

-Rien ne presse, répondit-il enfin.Tu m'as l'air bien nerveux, toi. Pourquoi faire un interrogatoire alors que tu pourrais tirer de suite? Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Mais le peux-tu encore? Saches qu'il faut toujours agir de suite, mon ami! ajouta-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Soudain, surgissant de nulle part, une meute de loups féroces encercla les trois sorciers.

-Merde! Des loups! s'exclama Sirius.

-Je te rassures, ce n'est pas n'importe quels loups. Ceux-ci ont une particularité que je vénère par dessus-tout!

Comme pour répondre à l'affirmation de leur maître, les loups se mirent à se tortiller violement, des bosses apparaissant dans leur dos. Puis surgirent de ces bosses des ailes squelettiques et se mirent à perdre leur chair.

-Des... , dit Remus les yeux ronds, des...

-Et oui, c'est bien ça, mon petit Lunard, dit Greyback en se levant et se dirigeant vers lui. Les Flying skeletons wolfs, il me faut des créatures de Qualité! Ca ne te rapelles rien? Cet animal représenté sur la bannière de Lucifer, parce qu'il était fasciné par tout ce qui touchait les loups, étant un des leurs, héhéhé... était bien un de ces loups là. En plus de pouvoir voler et de faire peur d'un regard, ils ont les crocs empoisonnés. Il est impressionnant les litres de poison qu'il déverse dans les veines en UNE morsure.

Le regard de Remus, entendant le nom de Lucifer, se fit lointain. Il était debout mais sa tête se penchait vers le sol. Greyback prit le menton du jeune homme entre ses doigts et releva sa tête.

-Tiens? Ton coeur se serait-il attendri? Tu ne ressens pas assez de haine, je le sens. Mais revenons à Lucifer et à son Clan. Tu sais pourquoi il s'appelait Lucifer? C'est parce que cet ange, il a été banni malgrès lui et s'est mis à détester jusqu'à son propre père pour avoir été envoyé en Enfer. Il est finalement comme tous les loups-garou du monde, rejetté et incompris! Voilà pourquoi il a choisi ce surnom. Mais ce que cet homme, lui a fait, c'est de rassembler des loups-garou venant du monde entier pour enfin accomplir leur vengeance d'avoir été rejetés des autres. Alors? Tu peux maintenant mettre un visage sur le Prince du Mal? Celui qui a brisé ta vie deux fois. En te mordant pour que tu deviennes un loup-garou? Celui qui, 10 ans plus tard a enlevé ta compagne, l'a violé et l'a engrossé? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Remus n'avait absolument pas bougé, il avait le regard vide et le visage triste. Mais en entendant les dernières phrases, ses yeux s'animèrent, lui rapellant des souvenirs lointains.

_Ce bruit! Le bruit de cette pluie incessante! Il ressemble à un bourdonnement!_

Des cris retentissaient partout. Des cris d'agonie. Des hommes transformés par cette astre argenté en loups tués sans scrupules par un homme. Un loup-garou se fit trancher la poitrine mais s'accrocha dificilement aux épaules de son assassin en le regardant dans les yeux. Ils étaient froids et glacials.

-Mais... qui es-tu? Réponds moi..., demanda-t-il éffrayé avant que Lunard dégage sa main qui aggripait ses épaules.

_Cette pluie! Cette orage! Je vais devenir fou!_

Tous ceux qu'il avait tué, il ne les avaient pas compté, ça aurait servi à quoi? Tous se qui lui importait, c'était Karine. Il la trouva finalement allongée dans une cellule aux sous-sols. Il était couvert de sang mais il était grandement soulagé.

-Karine! Tu es là! J'ai eu tellement peur.

-Remus!

Le visage de Karine sourit faiblement dérrière les barreaux. Il la prit dans ses bras malgrès la présence des barreaux.

-Pardon! Je n'ai pas été là, mais ce n'est pas grave, on rentre à la maison, maintenant, c'est fini.

Le faible sourire de Karine s'assombrit alors.

-Non, Remus, je ne rentre pas à la maison. C'est trop tard, dit-elle en prenant furtivement la dague de Remus dont le fourreaux était coincé sur sa ceinture, puis elle recula.

-Karine! Qu'est-ce que tu fait? s'affola Remus.

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux plus vivre... dans mon ventre, je porte l'enfant de ce monstre...

Remus serrait les barreaux de ses mains, agenouillé sur le sol.

-Je vais partir maintenant... adieu Remus, je t'aime, avoua-t-elle, les yeux clos remplis de larmes, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire triste.

Puis il eut un bruit de chute et un cri de tristesse et de haine que même l'orage ne put couvir.

_... qu'on me tue..._

-Je voudrais savoir un chose, mon ami, demanda Greyback. Lorsque tu as massacré mes hommes, c'était par vengeance?

_Clac! _L'homme ne pouvait plus contenir son impatience et venait de gifler Remus.

-Ou peut être... _Clac! _que tu te prenais pour un justicier? _Clac! _Héros voulant sauver le monde? _Clac! _Hmm... tout compte fait, ton sale petit visage d'hypocrite ne me déplait pas.

A la fin de sa phrase, Fenrir donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Remus qui eu le souffle coupé et tomba à genoux pour finalement s'écrouler par terre.

-Lorsque je t'ai vu ce jour là, ta perversité et ton regard de tueur m'ont réjouis. C'est un peu mon oeuvre, vu que c'est moi qui ai fait de toi ce que tu es en brisant ta vie deux fois.

-Et si tu la fermais, un peu? demanda soudainement James. Ta voix grince, ça me fait mal aux oreilles. Est-ce que tu veux que je te parles des autres choses qui m'énervent et que je déteste le plus au monde, Lucifer?

James était entouré par trois Flying skeletons wolfs et tournait le dos à Greyback.

-Ce serait une joie pour moi d'être ton confient! s'enthousiasma ce dernier.

-Il y a les créatures qui pourrissent ce monde comme tes chiens galleux et les PSYCHOPATHES! répondit-il en se retournant. CRUSHERING STORM!!!

Avant même que les Flying skeletons wolfs ne réagissent, un immense courant d'air les broyèrent tous. Saisissant cette opportunité, Sirius contre-attaqua.

-FLATTING BLADE!

L'épée plate de lumière frappa Lucifer au bras qui produisit un craquement sonore. Prit par surprise, ce dernier fut repoussé violemment et tomba par terre.

-Je sais pas se que j'ai, mais j'ai m'impression de pété les plombs! s'exita Sirius. Pas croyable, n'est-ce pas? Moi qui suis un type méga cool, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Ca doit être l'adrénaline.

Pendant ce temps, Peter était mal en point, et il s'en plaignait à voix haute sur le pan de roche où il avait attérit sur la falaise.

-J'ai mal aux côtes! En plus, j'ai du me pété une jambe! Mais qui est ce type, Fenrir Greytruc, le devin. Pour être honnête, c'est la première fois que je me fait avoir aussi rapidement. Et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Remus et lui.

Peter entendit quelque chose comme des battements d'aile. Il leva les yeux et vit Lys.

-Lys! Tu m'as cherché partout pendant tout ce temps! Tu es vraiment Géniale! Je t'adore! ajouta-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu sais, même si j'avais très faim, je te mangerais jamais! Héhéhé!

Il sentit la chouette tirer son écharpe orange.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

La chouette pointa du bec le sommet de la falaise.

-J'ai compris. Tu as raison, dit-il en se relevant tant bien que mal. On ne va pas attendre, on y va!

Et Peter commença sa périlleuse escalade.

-Remus! Ca ne va pas? s'inquièta James en voyant son ami se relever et qui fixait le vide.

-Remus? Qui est-ce? demanda ce dernier avec une voix troublée.

-Hé! cria Sirius en abattant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Remus, c'est toi, Remus Lupin!

-Oui! Ca va aller! Ne t'en fait pas.

Mais soudain, une main surgit de nulle part et entraîna Sirius en arrière par le cou. Cette main appartenait à Greyback qui utilisait son bras valide et ressera sa strangulation sur sa proie.

-En combat, ma politique est de toujours faire du coup pour coup, expliqua-t-il calmement toujours avec son sourire de maso. Mais je le rend avec des intérêts.

Une fois de plus, James braqua l'adversaire avec son arme.

-Tu le lâches tout de suite! avertit-il.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, tires! demanda-t-il poliment. On prend les paris que cette fois-ci, tu atteindras son coeur?

-Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! fit une fois venue des arbres s'abbatant en direction de Greyback.

Ce dernier lâcha son otage et évita le bâton rouge de Peter qui s'enfonça à quelques centimètres dans le sol tandis que ce dernier se ramassa royalement par terre.

-Salut, désolé pour le retard, dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Oh Peter! se soulagea Remus.

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti! le réprimanda Sirius en le piétinant trois fois avec le pied gauche.

-Hé! Je pouvais pas faire plus vite, je me suis pété la jambe! Et en plus de ça, je meurs de faim! Quelle souffrance!

Comme pour le confirmer, un gros gargouillement résonna dans son ventre.

-Plus aucun doute, c'est bien lui! dit Sirius.

-Oui, NOTRE Peter, aucune erreur, confirma Remus.

-Peter, demanda James.

-Oui?

-Moi aussi j'ai envie de me défouler! cria ce dernier en giflant son crâne de sa main.

-MAIS CA VA PAS? CA FAIT TRES MAL!

-C'est parfait.

-COMMENT CA PARFAIT! T'ES VRAIMENT UN GROS KSAFIQUE!

-Oui, la confirmation suprême, il a écorché "sadique", mot qu'il ne connait pas. Tu as raison de t'exprimer Peter, si ça te libères, tant mieux!

Ils auraient tous les quatre presque oublié la présence de Fenrir quand celui-ci ricana.

-Hihihi! Je m'amuse beaucoup! C'est très drôle! dit-il en massant son bras meurtri par Sirius. Vous m'avez cassé le bras!

Malgrès ses habits bruns, l'humidité du sang aparaissait aux yeux de ceux du groupe.

-Ce type ne ressens pas la douleur? demanda Sirius.

-Pas du tout, mon beau petit ténèbreux. Je souffre atrocement! Mais c'est supportable, voir ça disparait presque quand je vous vois vous conduire comme une petite famille. Vous me dégoûtez tellement que la douleur disparait, ajouta-t-il en souriant narquoisement.

-James! Je ne le trouve pas si humain que ça! dit Peter.

-Expliques toi.

-Sa blessure est trop importante, personne ne pourrait supporter ça!

-Attends... tu es en train de nous dire que ce type est un fantôme? demanda James.

Un éclair traversa le cerveau de Remus. _Ca y est! Je m'en rappelles! Oui je m'en souviens! Après le suicide de Karine... je l'ai tué!_

-Laissons le passé de côté, proposa Greyback se tenant le bras. Pensons plutôt au présent. J'attends ce jour depuis deux ans! J'ai eu tout mon temps pour réfléchir, je sais à présent comment me satisfaire. Rien de plus facile, il me suffit de faire souffrir tes amis.

-QUOI??? QU'EST-CE QU'IL RACONTE?? s'affola Peter. ENFLURE!

-Oh oui! C'est le genre de compliments qui me fait chaud au coeur. Laisse moi te remercier, j'insiste! ajouta-t-il en prenant sa baguette. BATTONETS PARALYSANTS!

Un bâtonnet éffleura les côtes de Sirius qui s'écarta pour éviter tandis que Peter fit un petit saut en arrière pour en éviter trois autres qui attérirent sur le sol.

-Je me suis très bien amusé avec le beau ténèbreux et le gamin, mais bon, dit-il sur un ton mélodramatique, il faut savoir varier les plaisirs, au suivant de ces messieurs! ajouta-t-il en regardant James. Vous n'êtes pas très nombreux, ça va aller très vite et Lunard va rapidement manquer d'amis!

Mais James n'était pas impressioné le moins du monde et finit même par sourire.

-Intéressant. Essayes avec moi.

A suivre...


End file.
